Nightmares Of Love Un Amor Prohibido (Delena)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: Elena es la chica perfecta, trabajo, familia, novio, amigas...Una vida de cuento de hadas, lo tiene todo, o eso creía ella, pues en su cuento va a aparecer el príncipe azul, el cual, puede llegar a ser su peor pesadilla... Una historia única donde el amor resultará ser el mayor veneno para ambos: Venganza y poder, ocultos por una nueva luz...Disclaimer: AU Personajes de CW [TVD]
1. Información

**Esta historia solo la escribiré cuando tenga completa "**_The knight with the blue eyes__**", **_**es decir, dentro de unas semanas me centraré en el primer episodio, esto es solo un adelanto**

* * *

**Título**: Nightmares Of Love "Un Amor Prohibido"

**Autor**: Angelito97-Delena

**Rating**: +16-18

**Pairings**: Delena, Elina (y otras que irán apareciendo, según vaya enredando los hilos en mi cabecita)

**Sinopsis**: Elena es la chica perfecta, trabajo, familia, novio, amigas...Una vida de cuento de hadas, lo tiene todo, o eso creía ella, pues en su cuento va a aparecer el príncipe azul, el cual, puede llegar a ser su peor pesadilla...

Una historia única donde el amor resultará ser el mayor veneno para ambos: Venganza y poder, ocultos por una nueva luz...

Una historia única donde el amor resultará ser el mayor veneno para ambos: Venganza y poder, ocultos por una nueva luz...

**Advertencias**: AU: Universo Alternativo; Todos Humanos

**Disclamer**: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Personajes creados por LJ Smith, CW, concretando "The Vampire Diaries"


	2. 01: La Crueldad Del Destino

**Capítulo 01: La Crueldad del Destino  
**

Damon Salvatore era uno de los mayores empresarios de Europa, mayormente conocido por ser el director administrativo de "Salavatore Tecno EU" hijo del prodigioso emprendedor Giuseppe Salvatore, creador de la misma empresa. Damon, con solo veinticinco años es el hombre más deseado de Europa, no solo por su encanto natural sino también por el don de gentes que heredó de su madre, la fallecida Natalia Salvatore cuando él sólo tenía cinco años. Damon, amante de la gastronomía, tiene por objetivo una sola cosa: conseguir la venganza que tanto deseaba en el pasado por su madre.

La historia en si era larga, pero Damon la conocía de primera mano, ganarse el respeto entre las gentes no es tarea fácil, y mucho menos conseguir el puesto de mayor alcance de la economía mundial.

Salvatore Tecno EU había conseguido en menos de veinte años convertirse en una de las mayores potencias europeas, pero no americanas como una vez fue, y esto solo era por causas ambiciosas de otra de las mejores potencias "The Gilbert Team", empresa, nacida en Italia como la de los Salvatore, pero triunfal en América y Asia, todo lo contrario a "Salvatore Tecno EU" que tuvo que conformarse con la fama en África y Europa. El mundo del negocio siempre ha sido una guerra fría, que nunca sabes como va a empezar y menos como va a terminar; por culpa de dichas guerras miles de personas han caído o se han recuperado a causa de las desdicha de otras; eso era lo que había sucedido con el apellido Gilbert, el cual había triunfado con la muerte trágica y horrible de Natalia Salvatore, tras su muerte, a causa de un accidente de tráfico, provocado por ella misma, todo cambio para la familia Salvatore, pues no solo era un accidente donde murieron muchas personas, sino que ese accidente había sido provocado por una de las directivas de Salvatore completamente borracha y drogada. Las penas y las desgracias no llegaron solas, Salvatore perdió la oportunidad de triunfar en América, y los Gilbert no perdieron esa suerte y triunfaron en la mierda de sus compañeros.

Giuseppe cayó enfermo, durante cuatro años la empresa decayó y su apellido, más el honor también, Damon, el pequeño Damon se prometió que se vengaría cuando tuviese la oportunidad, y eso era lo que se proponía ese año, cuando abrieron una sucursal en Nueva York, desde lo hondo de la misería, en menos de unos años habían crecido, pero para el joven Damon no era suficiente, por eso había convencido a su tío Zach y a su hermano mayor Stefan para que le ayudarán a construir sin inversores esa sucursal, en territorio enemigo.

Pero Damon tenía un "as" bajo la manga.

Desde hacía un año había estado planeando su entrada triunfal, esa carta que tanto protegía era su manera de vengarse, de comenzar en esa gran ciudad a lo grande, pero para eso necesitaba destrozar la cima de los Gilbert. Por eso, durante un año había tenido a sus mejores hombres en diferentes lugares del mundo, filmando y fotografiando la información más importante, en busca de un error, de algo que utilizar en contra de esa familia tan poderosa y perfecta, había investigado a todos al completo: Miranda Sommer, la imagen de "The Gilbert Team", la mujer de Grayson Gilbert el cerebro de la empresa, junto a su hijo mayor Alaric, las gemelas Katherine y Elena Gilbert idénticas pero diferentes, ambas habían terminado la universidad, la primera había estudiado económicas y la segunda marketing de empresa, ambas carreras para poder contribuir en la empresa. Todo era perfecto. Pero la perfección no existe, esa frase siempre estaba en la mente de Damon, y un día, una noche antes de que los Gilbert unieran sus lazos con los Mikaelson, Damon recibió un archivo jugoso, un vídeo de dos horas donde se mostraba lo que él tanto había deseado, sonrió con picardía, no lo pensó mucho y con aires de grandeza envió dicho archivo, de forma anónima a todas las empresas de la competencia, a los periódicos sensacionalistas de Nueva York, al mundo entero, y a la persona que le ayudaría con todo a: Elena Gilbert.

-Mañana será un día perfecto, un día único-sonrió Damon, recostándose en su cama, con el portátil apagó las luces, mañana mismo se encontraría con su venganza, mañana comenzaría su nueva vida, solo necesitaba que los Gilbert montaran un escándalo. Cosa que estaba asegurada con ese vídeo.

En otro lugar, en otra punta de Nueva York, una muchacha de ojos chocolate miraba a la Libertad, con aires de felicidad miró al cielo oscuro de esa gran ciudad, donde ninguna estrella se veía reflejada, donde la noche era como el día a causa de las luces. Maravillada cogió su diario, era su último día como soltera, mañana sería su gran día, su boda, su unión con la persona elegida.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, al principio pensó que se trataría de su hermano mayor, pero luego recordó que Ric se encontraba en una conferencia en Chicago y que llegaría a la madrugada, la puerta se abrió y unos cabellos rizados asomaron por ella, Elena sonrió.

-Entra Kath-le animó.

-Deberías estar en la cama-le regañó, y se acercó hasta ella para ver que hacía en el balcón-Es hermoso-las vistas de la habitación de Elena eran las mejores de esa casa, Katherine siempre había envidiado ese cuarto pero desde hacía un tiempo lo había dejado estar, su vida en el campus le había hecho olvidar esos detalles de niña caprichosa, pero a veces se dejaba llevar por ellos, el abrazo de Elena la despertó-¿nerviosa?

-No, solo...extraña, ¿crees que Elijah está pensando en mi como yo en él?-le preguntó inocentemente, los ojos chocolate de su hermana se nublaron un segundo, después negó.

-No puede pensar siempre en ti, pero siempre estás en su corazón, él me lo ha dicho-sonrió triunfante, Elena se aferró a ello, Katherine le echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación, el vestido estaba preparado junto a sus tacones, en la cama estaba su portátil abierto, puso mala cara, si seguía escribiendo o mirando los correos no dormiría nunca, se levantó decidida a acabar con tanta tontería, recogió el diario del suelo, y apagó el ordenador, su hermana protestó pero no la dejó continuar, salió por la puerta con ambas cosas.

-¡No puedes seguir así! ¡Vas a tener unas ojeras horribles!-le gritó desde la puerta, no había más nadie en la casa, excepto Jeremy, el primo de las chicas, pero ese estaba en la otra punta. La mansión Gilbert normalmente estaba vacía, menos por las cuatro personas del servicio que siempre estaban allí, ya eran parte del mobiliario según quien lo mirase; Alaric, el mayor de los hermanos siempre estaba viajando por América y Asia representando los productos de la empresa, trabajo que tendría que realizar Miranda pero al ser la mujer del jefe no tenía que irse del país si no es lo que deseaba, pero siempre estaba de hotel en hotel con su marido por las conferencias.

Katherine y Elena, al haber entrado en la universidad, en un nuevo mundo, se alejaron bastante de esa vida que tenían en antaño, olvidando los días y las semanas que se habían pasado solas; en la universidad ambas conocieron a Elijah Mikaelson, que estaba a punto de terminar su carrera de empresariales, conjienó muy rápido con ambas hermanas, pero la conexión solo la tuvo con una de ellas: Elena, la cual no se mostró muy receptiva, y no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando sus padres decidieron prometerles, años después, tras terminar la universidad decidieron una fecha de boda, más bien sus padres, y ahí estaba, una noche antes en su antigua casa muerte de los nervios, casi estrángulando su almohada decidiendose entre dejar a su hermana ir o pedirle de rodillas que se quedara con ella.

-Kath...-dudó, la aludida abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación, no estaba segura de haberla escuchado bien-¿podrías quedarte conmigo...? Tengo miedo...-Katherine, en otra ocasión se fuera reido de ella, pero al ver el miedo real en sus ojos cambió por completo de parecer, y decidida soltó las cosas que antes había cogido en la mesilla, y fue directamente a meterse en la cama con su hermana, cosas que dejaron de hacer cuando entraron a la universidad-quiero a Eli...pero...

-Lo sé, tener miedo es normal-Elena se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermana la cual empezó a acariciar sus cabellos rebeldes-sé que no soy la más adecuada, pero debes descansar, no es un examen, ni una prueba, es tu boda, llevas casi tres años con él, no es nada para lo que ponerse nerviosa...

-Ya, pero es como si no le conociera, como si ahora viera la realidad...-alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro de su hermana, la cual mostraba una mueca de no entender nada-Kathy tengo miedo de defraudarlos a todos.

-Elena si no quieres casarte será mejor que lo digas ahora-esas palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, sin analizarlas primero, sin ver antes que consecuencias tendrían de ser oídas por su amiga, negó con la cabeza-lo siento, no me hagas caso...-se levantó de la cama sin dejarla intervenir ni impedirle que se fuera. Elena la observó irse, y estuvo mirando durante unos minutos la puerta cerrada, las palabras de su hermana habían sonado como un reproche, como si le estuviera regañando por algo. Lo dejó estar, miró el reloj, eran las dos y media, quedaba muy poco para que el día se hiciese real.

Se recostó en la cama y se dejó meser por morfeo, sin saber que alguien, en la otra punta de la ciudad también se quería perder en los brazos de Morfeo, la misma persona que quería que su vida fuese un infierno.

Una persona mayor, de unos cuarenta años entró en la habitación del hotel más prestigioso de Nueva York, no eran ni las seis de la mañana, pero ese hotel llevaba trabajando desde mucho antes, no le había costado mucho encontrar ni convencer a una persona para que le diera la indicación de la habitación de su hijo. El hombre miró la suit, no era muy lujosa pero si lo suficiente, compuesta por una cama de matrimonio, un salón, un baño con jacuzzi y una enorme ventana con las mejores vistas, tapada por una cortina del color de las avellanas, frunció el ceño, y decidido descorrió dichas cortinas, un muchacho retorcido en las sábanas, empezó a gruñir por los pequeños rayos de sol que entraban. Giuseppe que no se caracterizaba por la paciencia se sentó en una de las sillas, miró su reloj, y conectó su propia alarma.

Segundos después el pitido del móvil inundó la suit sobresaltando a su hijo menor, el cual por poco se daba un golpe con el techo de la suit, su padre negó con la cabeza al ver el comportamiento infantil de su hijo, el cual tardó unos segundos en asimilar la situación, bruscamente buscó al causante de sus problemas.

-¿Padre?-se sorprendió, disipando todo su enfado, no era capaz de canalizarlo en él, el aludido parecía decepcionado pues una parte de él creyó que vería lo que llevaba años sin ver: enfado-¿qué hace aquí?

-Venía a ver si era cierto, que vas a abrir una sucursal aquí-se aclaró la garganta, Damon, sintiéndose idiota le ofreció un vaso con agua, lo negó-es una locura, esta zona está controlada por los Gilbert, lo único que conseguirás es arruinarnos.

-Lo sé, por eso no lo haría con un buen motivo-empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse a la ducha-tengo una carta bajo mi manga, carta que será vista por todo el mundo-rió maléfico-maldecirán el día en que nacieron-Damon siempre había sido una persona muy segura en todo lo que había hecho, por eso su padre sabía que él nunca haría nada precipitado, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a ser esa la primera vez, le conocía demasiado bien, pero si temía que lo que hiciese que iba a hacer tuviese unas consecuencias devastadoras no para los Salvatore sino para su hijo directamente.

Giusseppe se frotó la barbilla, su hijo no iba a soltar prenda, había intentado hablar con Zach y Stefan pero estos no sabían nada solo lo que le había dicho Damon, lo mismo que le había dicho al mundo entero: que abriría una sucursal sin apoyo económico, sin el apoyo que tenían en Europa y África era por eso, por lo que ese anciano había decidido viajar en secreto a Nueva York, y había visto las noticias, las últimas noticias de los Gilbert: la unión de dos familias representativas de América, una idea más para negarse en rotundo a esa locura.

-Damon, dime por lo menos lo que planeas, debes confiar en mi-lo intentó de nuevo, pero el chico ni siquiera le miró se metió en el baño, el anciano le siguió de cerca-Hijo mío, vale, te dejaré, haz lo que quieras, ojalá, ojalá tengas todas contigo, llámame esta noche...adiós.

Damon tenía el grifo de la ducha encendido, el agua caía como una catarata en la placa de la ducha, y mojaba un poco las cortinas corridas. Damon, apoyado en el lavabo sonreía fríamente a su reflejo, en unas horas el gran evento americano a favor de los Gilbert se volvería en contra de ellos, y a favor de la apertura de los Salvatore. Cogió las cosas, tras una rápida ducha, se puso su mejor traje, camisa negra y pantalones a juego, tenía la chaqueta blanca en sus manos, negó, no iría tan arreglado, solo iba a pasear y ver la noticia entre los árboles de alguna plaza perdida de Nueva York, o tal vez en Central Park, lo vería en directo en una posición alejada, que nada le relacionase con ninguna difunsión.

Elena, la castaña de ojos de chocolate tenía unos ojeras horribles, un aspecto mortal, y la mueca de asco que se reflejaba en el rostro de su hermana le hizo darse cuenta que iba a necesitar más que un poco de mascarilla. Katherine suspiró exageradamente; Katherine ya estaba preparada, como toda dama de honor, iba vestida de rojo oscuro, con un recogido de rizos caídos en cascada en el lateral de su rostro, con unos ganchillos de plumas negras. Era hermosa, todo lo contrario a Elena.

-Dios...-murmuró-Kath soy una insensata.

-No, no lo eres, solo estas nerviosa, un poco de maquillaje por aquí y otro por acá, y serás más hermosa que una diosa dejarás a todos...-el móvil de Elena empezó a vibrar, era su correo, Katherine negó con la cabeza, debía centrarse en estar perfecta.

Durante una hora Katherine hizo un milagro, había maquillado y arreglado todos los defectos faciales, de algo le tendría que haber servido el curso de peluquería. Elena fue directamente con las encargadas a vestirla, por más maquillaje que llevase se veía que estaba realmente nerviosa y había algo más, algo que nadie descifró, excepto su amiga, su mejor amiga. Cuando por fin se quedaron a solas, la amiga impidió que fuese con su hermana.

-Elena-la cogió del brazo, por el espejo ambas podían ver sus gestos-¿le quieres?

-Claro-no dudó, pero su voz se quebró, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, se giró ante su amiga, la cual iba vestida absolutamente igual que su hermana-no sé que me pasa Bonnie...

-Creo que no estas enamorada...-se atrevió a decir, pero el rostro de Elena le mostró que no había sido correcto decir eso en ese momento, Elena recogió sus cosas y llamó a su hermana para no escuchar más las acusaciones de Bonnie, la cual se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, se sentía tonta, pero iba a continuar si Elena lo hacía.

Todos los hombres de la casa y de los invitados principales estaban sentados en el despacho de Grayson organizando, lo que se podría decir, la boda más importante, la boda financiera. Mikael con su abogado leían el contrato matrimonial, mientras murmuraban y asentían, Elijah y Grayson charlaban sobre la futura novia del primero, hasta que el sonido de agradecimiento de Mikael los hizo reaccionar.

-Esta todo perfecto-declaró Mason-pueden firmar-refiriéndose a Mikael y Elijah, pues el contrato había sido redactado por el abogado de los Gilbert y revisado por el mismo Grayson, tras una despedida les deseó suerte.

Al salir se cruzó con una castaña, que acompañaba a Miranda, se veían enfadadas, la tensión aumentó con la entrada de Grayson. Jenna Sommer, hermana pequeña de Miranda no era bien recibida en la familia, no después de haber insitado a las gemelas a vivir su vida, cuando todo estaba más que formalizado, también se había interpuesto en la relación de Elijah y Elena, insistiendo a la chica de que si de verdad la amaba; llegado el momento Jenna dejó de pasar por casa.

Elena observaba tranquilamente los preparativos del jardín desde el cuarto de invitados, podía ver desde allí a Elijah y a su tía, sonrió al ver a la segunda allí presente, miró el reloj de su móvil, quedaban unos minutos para que todo empezase de verdad. Al encender el teléfono comprobó que tenía un correo, al mirar el correo vio que se trataba de un archivo.

La curiosidad pudo con ella, y empezó a verlo, era su novio, su futuro marido en una habitación, la cual ella conocía muy bien, era la habitación que formaba parte de la casa que sería también suya después del enlace, no había pasado mucho tiempo allí, no se sentía cómoda, pero conocía la decoración: ella y Kath habían ayudado a elegir los colores y demás. Pero lo que vio en ese archivo fue superior a sus fuerzas, nadie podría haberla preparado para ello, ella, que no era ella, sino su hermana Katherine estaba besando apasionadamente a Elijah, su futuro marido, adelantó un poco más el vídeo, y no fue capaz de seguir al ver que llegaban hasta el final, se oía los gemidos borrosos, y podía verse perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas estrelló el móvil contra la pared y salió corriendo, sin ser consciente en si de lo que estaba haciendo.

Llegó al salón, y cruzó el jardín hasta el altar, todos los presentes se giraron al verla, cámaras incluidas, varios periodistas se guiñaron un ojo, hacía una hora que habían recibido el archivo y al ver el estado de la novia supusieron que no era la chica la que salía en ellos. Elena destrozada en lágrimas atravesó al público, Jenna y Alaric fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta del estado de la chica, fueron a su encuentro pero ella se apartó de mala gana, y fue directamente hasta Elijah, Katherine, Bonnie y Klaus, estos últimos cruzaron una mirada de incomprensión, pero los primeros sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba, y fue la hermana la que quiso aclarar todo...

-Calma Elena...puedo...

-¡No me relates no soy una niña!-Katherine intentó pararla, pero Elena no estaba en sus cabales y le lanzó un puñetazo, un "oh" inundó la sala, la castaña yacía en el suelo con sangre en la nariz, Klaus fue a socorrerla, Bonnie le acompañó, sin quitarle un ojo a su amiga, la cual miraba atónita lo que acababa de hacer, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando la imagen de su novio y ella volvieron a su cabeza; Elijah se acercó para calmarla, Elena no le dejó se apartó con cuidado, casi tropezando con las cámaras-¡no me toques cabrón...! ¡No os acerquéis!-esquivó como pudo a su familia y a los periodistas y se adentró como pudo en los grandes jardines de la familia, alejándose de todos.

Los recuerdos inundaron su mente, atravesándola y destruyendo su corazón a su paso, las risas, los secretos, para ella Katherine había sido un gran apoyo, su mejor amiga con diferencia, la cual la había apoyado sin dudarlo, ahora le cuadraban muchas cosas, muchos gestos, gestos que la estaban matando. Elijah, que le dijo que siempre sería ella se acostaba a sus espaldas con la zorra de su hermana.

Casi sin darse cuenta se encontraba en pleno Nueva York, la gente murmuraba a su paso, Elena no entendía las risas, si era una novia echa polvo, era normal estar en la boca de todos, pero no de esa forma, pero entonces se encontró con la prueba, en una de las televisiones de la calle mostraban su ida de la boda, como había tirado la tarta, a los cámaras y había golpeado a su hermana, no solo eso, sino también el archivo de los cuernos.

-¡Arg!-le gritó a todos, y tras darse media vuelta atravesó varias calles, corriendo sin dirección, el vestido de encaje blanco y sedoso le estaba pareciendo puro fuego en su piel, esta ciega de dolor, tan ciega que no vio las escaleras que tenía delante, hasta que las atravesó, como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, una parte de ella quiso que eso fuera su final-¡AH!

Damon paseaba sin rumbo por las plazas más alejadas y desconocidas de Nueva York, la zona pobre de esta gran ciudad, la ciudad de las luces, tenía el Ipad abierto mirando las noticias más escandalosas de la ciudad, buscando la noticia de los Gilbert, oyó un grito, miró por todos lados, hasta que se cruzó con la culpable, delante de él una gran escalera les separaba de la zona mas enriquecida de la pobre. Damon solo tenía ojos para lo que le venía encima, una muchacha de cabellos castaños vestida completamente de blanco estaba a punto de caer al suelo, Damon vio en ella una luz, un ángel, una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en la cara, sonrisa que desapareció al ver, verdaderamente en la situación que se encontraba.

La chica cayó justamente encima, el chico había abierto los brazos impulsibamente, pero la gravedad y el peso de la caída fueron más fuertes que ellos, Damon la cogió entre sus brazos, pero ambos cayeron al suelo, una queja salió de los labios de él, y un asombro de los de ella.

Elena se vio rescatada por el principe azul de sus cuentos, de cabellos negros y piel clara; pero lo más hermoso, lo más milagroso vino después, cuando Damon abrió los ojos, esos ojos azules que inundaron la mente de la chica, viendo su reflejo en ellos, viendo un milagro, una sonrisa tonta iluminó su estropeado rostro. Damon, la miró, la anhelo ternura, para él era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida, ese rostro manchado de maquillaje y de lágrimas era la belleza personificada, y por un momento se sintió mal, pues quería matar al culpable de esas lágrimas. La gente empezó a rodearlos. Elena se levantó nerviosa, y entonces el chico se dio cuenta de quien era la culpable de ilusionar su alma, la misma que él había destruido: Elena Gilbert

* * *

**_Este es el primer episodio, me tomaré mi tiempo en hacer este fic, espero que os guste, y me encantará leer vuestras opiniones, siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo ;)_**


	3. 02:La Victoria Puede Tener un Raro Sabor

_**Hola ;) Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo episodio de este fic-el lunes subiré al otro-espero que os guste, y no matéis a ninguno todavía, se que el episodio es más corto pero me he estado centrando en otras cosas.**_

_**PD: UshieVictoria: tómate tu tiempo, el que necesites con el fic de la season 5 mientras tanto me deleitaré con el de I can't i love you...que por ahora me está encantando! ((y empezando a odiar a Lexi))**_

* * *

**Capítulo 02: La Victoria Puede Tener un Raro Sabor**

Damon se quedó pálido, inmóvil en el suelo, la gente empezaba a rodearlos y a murmurar cosas inaudibles para la pareja que estaba en el suelo, Elena torpemente intentó levantarse murmurando una disculpa, y sin atreverse a mirar al público que los miraba. La muchacha se sentía protegida mirando esos ojos celestes tan sorprendidos.

-Lo siento...-repitió esta vez con más fuerza-Gracias por salvarme, soy Elena...-dijo tímida, intentando parecer lo más amable posible que podía ser teniendo en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Damon tardó en reaccionar, sus ojos celestes se tiñeron en un tono mucho más oscuro y frío, ante la sorpresa de la chica, él la apartó con sumo cuidado, pero dejando en claro su situación.

-No quiero las disculpas de una Gilbert-escupió con asco, sorprendiendose así mismo de la dureza de sus palabras y sorprendiendo a la castaña que por un momento se había sentido viva-de una cornuda Gilbert, bonito espectáculo-le señaló su Ipad, el cual estaba emitiendo en directo su desastroza boda, una atónita Elena miró de hito en hito a Damon y la tablet, con los ojos húmedos-típico de los Gilbert montar...-no le dio tiempo a acabar su frase, la chica con torpeza le abofeteó la mejilla derecha, y alzó la mano para un segundo golpe, pero esta vez el chico fue más rápido, frenando el golpe también frenó su impulso para devolversela, la atrajo hacía él, y sus ojos ojos se perdieron en los castaños ardientes de la chica, la cual bufó entre sollozos-¡No vuelvas a intentarlo sucia Gilbert!-tras amenazarla la tiró al suelo, el vestido blanco, que ya no era tan blanco pesaba demasiado por lo que la chica le costó bastante mantenerse en pie, no solo eso, sino que su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a todas las traiciones que había recibido esa mañana, y vio, como una de ellas cruzaba las escaleras por las que había subido, se sintió morir al ser consciente de lo que esto significaba. Con torpeza se levantó, viendo en el suelo la Ipad negra de esa extraño muchacho, con una sonrisa picarona la recogió. "Buscate la vida la capullo" pensó, mientras intentaba irse sin mirar a las personas que murmuraban a su alrededor.

Paseó por las calles más irrelevantes de Nueva York, no quería llamar mucho la atención, pero tal y como iba vestida eso era imposible. Pero a Elena le tenía sin cuidado lo que la gente viera en ella, una novia destrozada por las lágrimas y la traición, lo tenía asumido, porque eso en realidad no era lo que le afectaba, sino el simple hecho de que fuera con su hermana con la que le hubiese traicionado, su mente viajaba a kilómetros y al mismo tiempo a esa plazoleta perdida de la mano de dios, sonrió con frialdad, ya nada tenía sentido.

La tablet que tenía en su mano empezó a vibrar, al principio no le tomó sentido alguno, porque estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que ni recordaba lo que estaba haciendo, la miró con curiosidad, era un correo electrónico, ella nunca tocaría nada de eso, pero la curiosidad y las ganas de devolversela a ese capullo sin sentimientos estaban muy presentes, por lo que decidió abrirlo.

De: Zach S.

Para: Damon S.

He visto lo que has hecho, has sido tu ¿no? Tío te has pasado, como sepan que hemos sido nosotros estamos muertos.

Pd: Me siento orgulloso, no se lo digas a Giuseppe o me matará.

Elena no entendía nada de eso, pero si captó el mensaje a la primera, se llamaba Damon, el capullo sin sentimientos tenía un nombre que quitaba el hipo "y unos ojos" se atrevió a sugerir, se sentó en uno de los bancos de la zona para seguir manipulando la tablet antes de que dejara de funcionar.

Cerró las pestañas y demás, no tenía ganas de ver como había terminado su desastroza boda, en el fondo de pantalla encontró la imagen de un cuervo con distintos tonos de negro y rojo, representando la sangre y la oscuridad, Elena lo sabía porque una de sus pasiones era el diseño, tocó con las yemas de los dedos el torso del cuervo.

-¡Al ladrón...!-la castaña despertó de su letargo, y vio como una rubia salía corriendo con unos vestidos de diseño, Elena lo sabía porque en más de una ocasión había ido a esa tienda a comprar, bueno ella no, su hermana, ese pensamiento la tensó de nuevo. Un hombre, seguramente el que había gritado atravesó la carretera en su busca, como autómata, Elena se interpuso entre la ladrona y su camino, la rubia le sonrió con maldad, y tiró de ella hasta tirarla, no sin llevarse un par de regalos: la tablet y una pulsera. La ladrona atravesó el parque, el hombre, el dependiente fue en su ayuda-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó con ternura, sorprendiendo a Elena la cual esperaba un brusco comentario sobre su boda, conocía la fama del apellido de su familia, por lo que le extrañaba bastante que el chico no supiese nada-¿Hola? Madre mía, ¿no tendrás una hemorragia?

-No-consiguió hablar-No lo siento, es que...ya ve-se señaló-no es mi día-se llevó una de las manos al brazo derecho, donde descubrió que no tenía su brazalete, la alarma y el miedo se apoderaron de su rostro-¡Mierda!

-Deja que te ayude...tendré que decirle adiós para siempre a mis diseños-dijo con pena, ayudando a la chica a cruzar a su tienda-ven, te daré algo...

-No...se ha llevado mi...

-Si he visto como cogía una especie de tablet, espero que tuviera un seguro en él, dado...bueno...

-Tranquilo puede decirlo-bufó ella, al darse cuenta que nada había cambiado, que todos la iban a tratar mal-no hace falta que me ayude, no lo necesito.

-Espera-le gritó antes de que saliese corriendo-me llamo Matt, Matt Donovan, y hablaba de que espero que su tablet estuviese bloqueada por sus datos y fotos o demás.

Elena sonrió tontamente, y tras mirar a su alrededor optó por sentarse en una de las sillas de los probadores de la tienda, Matt, con una sonrisa encantadora le ofreció un poco de agua y pastas, lo primero lo aceptó encantado, lo segundo lo dejó estar.

Estuvieron hablando al principio del robo, y de que no era la primera vez que esa rubia rondaba por la zona, también hablaron sobre cosas sin sentido, ninguno nombró el simple hecho de que hubiese una novia en un lugar poco apropiado, pero todo cuento de hadas tiene un momento horrible.

El sonido de las campanillas le hacía ver a ambos que tenían clientes, en esa clase de tiendas, nadie entra a mirar, lo más barato podría valer miles de dólares con suerte; por eso todo estaba listado, por lo que le extrañó y bastante tener visita.

-Espera-le dijo a la chica, la cual empezaba a levantarse-no te muevas, voy a ver-dio una media carrera cruzando los mostradores-¡Bienvenido señor Salvatore!-el apellido se le atragantó en la garganta a Elena, le sonaba y mucho, y no acababa de averiguar porqué, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía siguió los pasos de su amigo hasta la entrada.

Lo que vio allí la dejó mucho más relajada de lo que pensaba, un muchacho castaño de ojos verdes la miraba asombrado, y al mismo tiempo confuso.

-Buenas-musitó ella, sintiéndose realmente tonta-pensé, que era otra, persona...

-Elena, ¿Elena Gilbert?-preguntó el castaño al reconocerla, solo la había visto en fotos y reportajes de la familia, y verla en esa situación no dejó de sorprenderle-Matt, que conocía perfectamente la historia de los Gilbert y los Salvatore decidió cortar de raíz.

-Acompañeme señor, le traeré su pedido ahora.

-Siento haber venido antes, pero es que tengo varios asuntos que atender en la zona y me llevará más tiempo del que creía conveniente-mientras le decía eso, Elena aprovechó la confusión para largarse, musitando un simple "gracias" Matt se sintió morir por no haber conseguido nada de ella, Stefan vio la desilusión en sus ojos, y con un gesto fratenernal le dio uno golpecitos en el hombro-Tiene novio, o por lo menos tenía-sus palabras sonaban tranquilas hasta se podría decir que había una pizca de pena en ellos, Matt no supo cómo descifrarlos, y dejó el tema estar, dudaba de que fuera a volver a verla.

Elena no quería volver a casa, ya no la sentía como hogar, realmente le afectaba la situación, siempre había tenido el apoyo de su hermana en todo, y ahora descubría que hasta ella era una traidora, secándose las lágrimas, sin rumbo fijo, siguió lo que le indicaba su corazón, el camino que le marcaba.

Llegó hasta un bar de la zona, que nunca antes había visto, y decidió entrar, si alguien se reía sería problema suyo, de nadie más.

El ambiente era agradable, una música suave inundaba sus tímpanos, no había mucha gente, y pudo fijarse en la hora gracias a un reloj, no eran más que las doce del mediodía, suspiró y se sentó en una de las mesas, nadie se fijó en su presencia, y si lo hicieron no quisieron mimar el ambiente.

Una camarera se acercó para anotar lo que quería pero al ver el aspecto que llevaba optó por convertirse en un hombro de penas, se sentó justo enfrente de ella, sorprendiendo a la "novia"

-Hola, venía a ver que tomabas, pero al verte...-se encogió de hombros-he optado por lo más sencillo, hablar.

-No quiero hablar, gracias-le dijo con desgana-solo quiero que la tierra me trague.

-Bueno, eso es un comienzo-soltó el cuaderno y el bolígrafo en la mesa, dejándole en claro que iba a hablar hasta el final con ella-a mi también me dejó mi novio, por una moto.

-Si, pero a ti por lo menos te dejó a mi se ha atrevido a ponerme los cuernos con mi hermana y dejar que me enterase al mismo tiempo que todo Nueva York-le señaló la televisión de plasma que adornaba la barra principal, la camarera miró el partido de rugby, y supuso lo que pasaba: se trataba de Elena Gilbert, suspiró, sería una tarde larga.

-Vale, me has ganado, tres punto para ti-le sonrió-¡Bec trae una botella del mejor bourbon!-le gritó a la nada, seguramente a otra camarera del interior-antes de nada, llamo Caroline.

-Yo Elena...-una rubia con el pelo recogido salió tras la barra, Elena no necesitó que se acercara más para ver de quien se trataba, con toda la furia contenida saltó-¡La ladrona! ¡Hija de...!

Caroline que no entendía nada, pero que conocía perfectamente a Rebecka agarró a Elena para que se calmase y no montara un numerito, la arrastró hasta al almacén, asesinando a la otra con la mirada para que la siguiese. Las tres chicas se sentaron en una mesa, la castaña no estaba dispuesta a dejarse manipular más.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora Bec?-le reprimió la más mayor de las dos rubias-¡Habla!

-Me lleve unos vestidos de nada...-dijo como si tal cosa-y ¡la loca me vio!

-¿A quién...?-Caroline le suplicó con la mirada que se callase por un momento.

-¿¡Por qué coño has hecho eso!? ¿¡No será por Alex!? ¡y no vayas a defenderle!

-Necesita el dinero, lo está pasando mal...-intentó zafarse-¡Tu no lo comprendes!

-¡Cierto no puedo comprender que nos hayas llevado a la ruina por un drogata que se cree Indiana Jones versión subnormal!-en otras circunstancias esa conversación le fuera resultado divertida a Elena, pero esta no podía dejar de mirar los brazos de la supuesta ladrona, no estaba su brazalete, y no podía vivir sin él-Elena...

-No diré nada-empezó-solo quiero recuperar mi brazalete.

-¿Qué...?-empezó Caroline, Rebecka negó con la cabeza, dando entender que ya no lo tenía, la mayor de las rubias estaba a punto de explotar-¡Esto es una pesadilla!

-Es muy importante para mi...me lo regaló mi abuela, por favor-les rogó a ambas, no quería perder el único recuerdo que le hacía sentirse humana, querida, era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento-Si habéis visto las noticias sabréis mi patética historia, ese objeto me hará bien por favor...

-Si lo tuviera te lo daría, no era mi intención llevármelo, solo la tablet...-agachó la cabeza-mi novio llevaba tiempo queriendo una como la que tenías.

-¡El Ipad me da igual! ¡Ni siquiera era mía!-se sobresaltó-¡Solo quiero el brazalete!

-Por más que lo repitas no va a ser posible, se lo di a un contacto por dinero no se lo que habrá hecho con él, pero dudo que lo tenga todavía, lo siento.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para la chica vestida de blanco, se tapó la cara con las manos intentando asimilar su derrota inminente, tendría que volver a casa con el rabo entre las piernas, y conociendo a sus padres le montaría un escándalo por haberlos dejado en la estacada, y por no haber esperado hasta el final para hablarlo tranquilamente, y encima no tenía ninguna manera de comunicarse con Bonnie, ¿o si...?

-¿Podríais dejarme un teléfono?-las rubias dudaron en que hacer-no voy a delataros, seguramente yo fuera hecho lo mismo estando en vuestra situación, solo quiero llamar a una amiga...

Fue Rebecka la que se levantó y le tendió un móvil era la que menos confianza le transmitía pero Elena lo aceptó encantada y le dio las gracias. Ambas rubias volvieron a sus quehaceres sin medir palabra o queja posible, no fue hasta quedarse completamente sola hasta que llamó a un número que se sabía de memoria.

Tardó unos segundos en cogerlo, segundos que para ella fuera eternos.

-¿Diga?-preguntó extrañada Bonnie.

-Soy Elena-contestó reprimiendo las ganas de llorar-No quiero que me hagas preguntas, te las responderá la televisión o la zorra de Katherine, ahora mismo lo que necesito es una amiga...

-Y la tendrás siempre me tendrás, aunque eso signifique dejar todo de lado, cosa que ya había hecho-le aclaró, conocía a Elena y seguramente se pondría mal por cancelar sus planes por ella-¿dónde estas?

-Necesito que me traigas ropa, para un par de días...

-¿No piensas volver?-preguntó asustada-Tienes tu mundo aquí.

-Mi mundo nunca ha existido, y si volveré, pero no ahora, necesito unos días para mi.

-¿y adónde vas a ir? Elena tu mundo era el campus y esto, no tienes a donde ir-le acusó-Vente conmigo, a mi casa, estaremos solas, mi padre no esta.

-Allí será donde vayan primero-refiriéndose a sus padres, les conocía demasiado bien no toleraban una muestra de humillación como esa-no quiero meterte en líos.

-No vas a desaparecer del mapa, solo vas a estar unos días alejada de todo, tus padres pueden saber donde estas, yo misma puedo informarles.

-¡No!-gritó, levantándose de golpe-No es una buena idea, los llamaré, desde una cabina-le aclaró, Bonnie pareció acceder.

-¿Te recojo? ¿o vienes?-quería estar con su amiga lo antes posible por lo que estaba dispuesta a ir a cualquier lado ahora mismo-me encuentro en casa, esperando noticias tuyas, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Ven tu, me encuentro en la manzana 87, en un bar llamado Grill, no sé mucho más, ni siquiera se como he llegado hasta aquí.

-¿No podías haberte ido aún más lejos?-le acusó sarcásticamente-Ahora voy para allá, me tendrás en una media hora, creo, no te muevas.

-Gracias...

Los Salvatore disfrutaban como niños chicos de la humillación de los Gilbert, bueno o casi todos, pues Stefan no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la mejor manera de entrar en Nueva York, si eran descubiertos caerían en la desgracia. Damon tampoco estaba muy exultante, estaba contemplando la escena del puñetazo y la escapada de la castaña, la misma que le había mirado con ternura y miedo hacía unas horas, apretó los puños, y sonrió falsamente a Zach el cual se había permitido abrir una botella del mejor vino de la cosecha italiana del último año.

-Brindemos por nuestro éxito absoluto, y por las lágrimas falsas de los Gilbert-los tres muchachos bebieron de un trago su vaso, eran felices, pero Damon por una vez no se sentía del todo bien por la victoria, por lo que decidió salir un rato a despejarse. Aún seguía en el mismo hotel por lo que no era de extrañar que le saludaran tan amistosamente las residentes o los clientes de la zona.

Damon se sentó en la barra del hotel, esperando impaciente que le trajeran un vehículo para moverse, su coche aún no estaba listo y el de la empresa menos, por lo que tenía que optar por uno de alquiler o el del hotel mismo.

Mientras esperaba vio como emitían de nuevo "la catastrófica boda", sonrió maléficamente al ver como los Gilbert se negaban a testificar.

-No queríais fama..aquí la tenéis...-murmuró más para si que para la mujer que le tendía las llaves, Damon se sobresaltó y las aceptó encantado-Gracias.

Damon atravesó Nueva York a la carrera, necesitaba despejarse, volver a ser el cabrón que se ilusionaba con destrozar la reputación de alguien y para eso necesitaba vivir al límite, la locura que estaba haciendo no era la más correcta, se había prometido que no volvería a repetir una temeridad así, pero es que las condiciones en las que se encontraba no eran del todo satisfactorias.

Había sentido pena y algo más por esa chica de ojos chocolate, en otras condiciones y con otro pasado se fuera lanzado a la piscina con los ojos cerrados, la fuera abrazado y seguramente se fuera acostado con ella, porque esa conexión era extraña e inalcanzable; pero la vida no se lo ponía fácil, ni más ni menos se trataba de Elena Gilbert, la hija de sus enemigos, eso lo decía todo.

Varios coches le pitaron, gente empezó a gritarle, pero Damon no iba a parar, el sudor le corría por el cuerpo, la sangre le latía por las venas, una sonrisa irónica y hueca se reflejó en su cara, la adrenalina se agolpaba en su corazón, aún no era suficiente, las luces empezaron a inundar sus ojos, el miedo y el pánico desaparecieron por completo, ese era el momento.

Y antes de estrellarse frenó de golpe, tiró del volante, y dio un brusco giro, tras un grito de satisfacción, bajó del coche, se tapó con la chaqueta y sus gafas de sol, para que nadie le reconociera y se metió directamente en el primer bar que encontró, sin saber que toda esa energía gastada para olvidarse de sus problemas iban a desvanecerse con lo que se encontró dentro de ese bar.


	4. 03:Jugando Con Fuego

_**Nuevo episodio! A partir de aquí comienzan los problemas más graves, y los secretos, ¿qué pasará con "Delena"?**_

**Capítulo 03: Jugando Con Fuego**

Entró con aires de grandeza, de libertad y de peligro; pero nada de eso le sirvió para lo que encontró en ese bar perdido de la ciudad de Nueva York: dos muchachas, una morena de piel oscura vestida con un vestido liso color café y unas sandalias a juego. La otra, que fue su perdición en cuanto entró, tenía la piel mucho más clara, e iba vestida con unos short negros y una blusa blanca, ambas le miraron con odio, Damon sonrió con orgullo, y cruzándose de brazos la encaró, solo a ella.

-Ya ves, el destino es caprichoso, te ha puesto en mi camino dos veces, Gilbert-escupió sin remordimientos, pero por un momento Elena pudo divisar algo de su alma, pero solo fue eso, un momento, pues Damon se encargó personalmente de estropearlo-Y veo que no te ha sentado nada mal...

-¿¡Se puede saber de que vas capullo!?-una rubia con muy mala leche se interpuso entre Damon y las dos morenas-¿¡De que vas...!? ¿¡No serás él que la dejó tirada...!?

-¿Dónde coño me he metido?-preguntó irónico-Si ni siquiera sabes quien es-la señaló-y menos sabes quien soy yo, no mereces ni tener un local-le sonrió con suficiencia, y empezó a recorrer el local, otra rubia, más mayor en apariencia se acercó a ver que pasaba, pero esta vez Damon fue más rápido-¿una mesa libre?-intentó camelarse con la mejor de sus sonrisas a la que parecía ser la propietaria, Caroline dudó pero con una sonrisa le señaló una zona más alejada, con vistas-Gracias...-le murmuró con picardía, estaba a punto de retirarse hasta el reservado cuando se percató de una cosa-¿Y mi Ipad?-Rebecka se tensó, y Elena con una sonrisa, imitando su arrogancia negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cual? ¿lo que me señalastes con asco? Se quedó donde lo dejastes, tirado en la acera, capullo-reafirmó su última palabra con un cruce de brazos, la imagen que tuvo ante sus ojos se destruyó, el hilo de cordura que le quedara sano desapareció para dar paso a la furia contenida, al odio reafirmado contra los Gilbert. Con dos grandes zancadas se plantó delante de Elena, fulminándola con la mirada, estaban demasiado cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro, y el latir de sus corazones, la castaña no quería derrumbarse pero estaba a punto-¿Por qué me odias?-le preguntó con un hilo de voz mezclado con reproches pasados, para Damon fue demasiado-¿qué te he hecho yo?

Damon estaba a punto de tirar a la basura años de autocontrol por la mirada de una muchacha que de inocente no tenía nada, pero por casualidades del destino algo, más bien alguien se interpuso en su camino: un muchacho de ojos verdes.

-¡Damon!-le gritó apartando al aludido de al lado de la chica, a la cual reconoció al instante, se acercó a su hermano-¿¡en qué coño piensas!?-le susurró, esas palabras le quemaron los oídos, ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ni de cómo la estaba mirando o tratando, gritando una maldición y pegando una patada a una de las sillas salió corriendo de allí. Stefan, atónito lo vió alejarse-Lo siento-les dijo a todos, pero solo mirando a Elena-No lo está pasando bien.

-Ni yo tampoco-afirmó Elena-y no voy riéndome de la gente-tras decirlo fue a la barra para despedirse de Caroline y de Rebeckah, Stefan tardó unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras, cuando se dio la vuelta se dio de bruces con la otra morena que acompañaba a Elena, no supo que decir.

-No quiero a los Salvatore cerca de Elena, ella no tiene nada que ver con el mundo de su familia-le aclaró, dejándolo boquiabierto pues no la reconoció en ningún momento como agente de "The Gilbert Team" pero si lo sabía era por algo, lo dejó estar, no quería más problemas. Las dos chicas salieron alegremente del bar.

-¿Vas a tomar algo?-le preguntó una de las rubias con una sonrisa falsa, ese bar, con diferencia, se había convertido en territorio Gilbert, ese pensamiento fue lo suficiente para negar con la cabeza y salir disparado de allí, dispuesto a matar a Damon.

Elena y Bonnie atravesaron varias avenidas con sus helados, la castaña se ocultaba tras unas gafas de sol de la gente que paseaba por la zona.

-Deberías tomarte las cosas de otra manera-le aconsejó Bonnie-todos se olvidaran del bochorno.

-No, y lo sabes, la palabra "Gilbert" siempre está en la boca de todos, esto va para largo...para muy largo...

-Ese chico, el de antes, ¿desde cuando lo conoces?-intentó parecer curiosa pero no lo consiguió-Digo, te ha tratado muy mal.

-No lo sé, es un capullo pero por un momento vi, no sé, cariño-Bonnie se ahorró su opinión, conocía muy bien a Damon Salvatore y tenía de todo en su mirada menos "cariño" pero no quería darle más vueltas a un asunto Gilbert, por lo que lo dejó estar por lo menos durante unas horas-¿Qué ha pasado cuando me fui...?

Bonnie tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta, y con una sonrisa triste, la cogió de las manos para apoyarla en esa situación.

-Nada bueno...-comenzó.

_Todos los presentes, en especial los periodistas y los escandalistas empezaron a seguir con las cámaras a la recién huida novia del señor Mikaelson. Miranda y Grayson fueron directamente a calmar a los cámaras, en cambio Jenna se decantó por otra cosa: ir a interrogar a Elijah, atravesando a varios de los invitados fue hasta donde se encontraban los testigos y el novio; vio a su sobrina tirada en el suelo, ayudada por Bonnie y Klaus: Elijah parecía estar en estado de shock._

_-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-se atrevió a indagar, Katherine estaba llorando a moco tendido, y Elijah no reaccionaba, por lo que optó por los testigos-Bonnie._

_-No lo sé, Elena parecía estar mal...no sé lo que ha pasado-Klaus asintió, él tampoco tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, pero estaba claro que Katherine y Elijah si, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a montar un número allí para que su hermana tuviese más motivos para echarla a patadas._

_-Lo siento...-murmuró Kath; Klaus la abrazó para calmarla-es mi culpa..._

_-Shh, tranquila, nadie tiene la culpa-a Jenna no le pasó desapercibido la conexión de los chicos, y menos la mirada acusatoria del hermano a Elijah; pero no tuvo tiempo a interrogar a más nadie, pues varios periodistas se avecinaban con cámaras y micrófonos-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí ¡ya!_

_Jenna ayudó a Klaus y Bonnie a sacar de allí a los dos más afectados, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que se estaban yendo menos los más interesados: los paparazzi._

_Consiguieron llegar al interior de la casa sin contestar a ninguna pregunta, pero las fotos y los vídeos no contaban, los de fuera no habían perdido ni un detalle de la salida de ellos. Sentados en el suelo o en el sofá pudieron calmar los nervios de Katherine y sus heridas._

_-Es mi culpa...-sollozó, sin mirar a más nadie que a Bonnie, la cual le estaba curando la herida de la nariz, que al principio parecía rota pero era solo eso, una apariencia-me odia, y es solo mi culpa..._

_Jenna no soportaba ver a su sobrina así, pero peor le sentaba ver que Elena había salido corriendo de su boda por algo relacionado con su hermana y su novio, ex novio; con una mueca de disgusto se dirigió hasta los chicos, que estaban un poco más apartados y murmuraban algo, más bien, el rubio le acusaba, pero cuando sintieron la presencia de la castaña se callaron._

_-Espero Elijah que no hayas hecho nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir-no pudo contener las palabras más rato en su boca-Elena y Kath son lo más preciado que tengo, no juegues con ello-las chicas no podían escucharla desde la distancia, pero Bonnie estaba mucho más pendiente como para no haberlo escuchado claramente, negando con la cabeza le dio una tila, que la ama de llaves, había traido. Kath sopló varias veces pero las lágrimas no le permitían respirar bien._

_Bonnie la abrazó, nunca se habían llevado bien pero sabía que Katherine era un gran apoyo para su amiga, y más cuando ella personalmente tuvo que irse una temporada a Francia, una zona hermosa de Europa. Por eso sabía que si había pasado algo el único culpable era Elijah, pero si era así no entendía la situación, pero las noticias volaban. La puerta principal se abrió de par en par, Jenna y Klaus fueron los primeros en levantarse para poder echar a cualquier intruso; pero el que entró era Alaric, el hermano mayor de las gemelas. Jenna le sonrió con timidez, y volvió a su interrogatorio._

_-¡Eres un cabrón!-gritó Ric corriendo en dirección a Elijah, Jenna que no quería más espectáculos le frenó-¡Sueltame Jenny!-Jenna odiaba ese diminutivo pero no le replicó, solo le empujó en dirección contraria._

_-¡Basta Ric!-le gritó ella, ya que no tenía más fuerzas para frenarle-¡Joder Klaus ayudame!-el aludido tardó en reaccionar, tras mirar con odio a su hermano fue a parar a Alaric, con el cual siempre se había llevado bien, relación que tendría que dar por perdida viendo en la situación en la que se encontraba. Consiguieron parar a Alaric, por lo menos sus nervios durante unos segundos, acusándole de que si hacía alguna tontería el honor de la familia podría verse perjudicado, no había que dejar atrás que esa idea le dolía mucho a Jenna, que hubiese parado todo por el "honor"._

_Katherine no se atrevía mirar a su hermano, si había ido directamente a por Elijah significaba que lo sabía._

_-He visto...-tragó saliva y buscó la mirada de Jenna, eso le calmaba-el vídeo donde ese capullo le ponía los cuernos a Elena._

_-¿¡Qué!?-saltó Bonnie, sabía que algo gordo había pasado pero no que fuera algo tan gordo-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?_

_-Todo Nueva York lo sabe, por no decir el mundo entero-esas palabras fueron dolorosas, muy duras para Katherine la cual empezó a llorar con más fuerza y a pedir disculpas casi gritando, él único que no la miró con pena fue Alaric-Elijah y Katherine han traicionado a Elena._

_Bonnie sorprendida soltó la taza que tenía entre sus manos la cual se rompió el mil pedazos en el suelo, sin pensarlo empezó a recogerlos, nerviosa. Elijah hundió el rostro entre sus manos; Klaus estaba a su lado, pero sabía que lo mejor era sacar a su hermano de allí cuanto antes. Jenna, había intuido algo, sabía que su sobrina nunca atacaría a nadie porque si, y menos a su hermana a la cual idolatraba, el silencio tensó el ambiente._

_-Ella os quiere y vosotros la habéis apuñalado-dijo indignada, con las manos de Ric entrelazadas-Me voy a quedar aquí el tiempo necesario, a ver quien tiene las agallas de echarme...-los ruidos de los tacones y los zapatos de los invitados rompió la tensión. Miranda junto a Mikael atravesaron el salón para enfrentarse a sus hijos, se les podía ver el odio y la fatiga en los ojos; Katherine se levantó con torpeza, los tacones la estaban matando, en realidad, todo la estaba destruyendo._

_-Mamá lo siento...-se disculpó-yo..._

_-No te disculpes-alzó una mano para acallar sus miedos-No es tu culpa, tendría que haber sabido todo esto, tendría que haberos casado a vosotros, es que es eso lo que vamos a hacer._

_-¿¡Qué...!?-gritaron al unísono Ric y Jenna-Será broma, ¿no?_

_-¿Tengo cara de bromear?-miró a los presentes, Elijah buscó el apoyo de su padre, pero él le negó la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Miranda-Si querías a Elena te lo fueras pensando mejor antes de montartelo con Kath, o a ver hablado con Elena y dejar en claro que eráis vosotros dos, ¡mejor! ¡Haced una conferencia donde lo aclareis! ¡Solo un malentendido!_

_-Mamá...-la llamó asustada, era la primera vez que la veía tan mal, Katherine intentó abrazarla pero ella la apartó de un empujón, Bonnie la ayudó-Yo, lo siento mucho..._

_-No sientas tanto y soluciona este problema-le gritó-tenéis dos soluciones posibles, no estoy dispuesta a esperar más de veinticuatro horas, la carrera de la familia esta en juego, el honor de ambas familias-matizó, y tras agarrarse del brazo de Mikael volvieron al jardín junto a Ester y Grayson._

Elena escuchó horrorizada cada una de las palabras de Bonnie, casi sentía que estaba justo delante de su madre, en el lugar de Katherine, unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron sin control, Bonnie seguía absorta hablando tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Hay lo siento...-la abrazó-no quería que te pusieras así-intentó calmar sus miedos y enjugó sus lágrimas-amiga te quiero mucho...

-Yo también-tragó saliva e intentó parecer tranquila, cosa que no consiguió pues su estado era lamentable-han sido muchas emociones, hoy quiero divertirme.

-¿Estas segura?-se extrañó-mira que las cosas están feas...

-Bonnie-le regañó-si voy a casa ahora lo único que voy a lograr es empeorar, no quiero caer enferma, pero saber que Jenna estará allí y lo mal que está todo quiero volver mañana, no tengo ganas de que hagan un comunicado de esos que no sirven para nada.

-Tu madre no quiere esperar más de un día...

-Lo sé, y la conozco, por eso estaré a primera hora de la mañana, y necesito que llames a Ric, que él me cubra mañana, y que calme los nervios-ambas chicas se abrazaron nuevamente-¿a dónde podemos ir?

-No sé, no conozco mucho Nueva York-confesó-me he pasado toda la vida fuera o encerrada...

-Lo mismo digo...solo lo conozco de habermelo estudiado para cuando quedaba con...-se calló, y negó con la cabeza no iba a pensar en Elijah ni en nada relacionado, quería vivir, por lo menos durante unas horas-Habrá que coger un taxi...

Bonnie se encogió de hombros, le gustaba más conocer las cosas por su propio pie pero esta vez la que mandaba era Elena, y solo tenían, como bien habían dicho, unas horas para ser solo ellas mismas...

Damon y Stefan cruzaron la gran avenida con el coche que había alquilado el primero, Stefan no preguntó por la manera mal aparcada que estaba el auto, ni cómo había llegado a conocer a la Gilbert personalmente. Pero los nervios del viaje se iban dejando notar cada segundo con más fuerza, Damon apretó el volante y lo agarró con ambas manos.

-Habla-le ordenó, Stefan enarcó una ceja, era la primera vez en años que le hablaba en ese tono de superioridad, se cruzó de brazos-¡Te estoy pidiendo que no te guardes nada!

-No, eso no es lo que me pides, me estás ordenando, obligando a que te hable, no tengo porque hacerlo-con una mueca negó con la cabeza-pero yo si tengo una pregunta, de parte de jugarte la reputación de la familia, ¿cómo has conocido a esa chica?

-La zorra se cruzó conmigo después de haber dejado a su novio en el altar-hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le hacía gracia rememorar ese momento, porque por primera vez se había sentido debil y patético con la presencia de una mujer, idea que no iba a convertir en palabras-Ya ves, lo que es la vida...

-No, lo veo...pero seguro que tu me lo vas a mostrar-apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermano, y otra en la mano del volante-pero lo primero es que te calmes, o conduzco yo, tu verás.

Damon golpeó con la palma de la mano derecha el volante y frenó de golpe, Stefan sonrió, por lo menos había conseguido que se calmara, era un paso. Justo cuando estaban cambiado de posición el teléfono de Stefan empezó a sonar, Damon y él se miraron, conocían perfectamente el sonido que tenía el señor Tanner, más bien el timbre que les había hecho poner a todos en cada uno de los teléfonos y particulares; tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, Damon con una sonrisa victoriosa le hizo el gesto para que lo cogiese.

-Son buenas noticias, ¿no lo ves? ¡Vamos a entrar a lo grande gracias a la ayuda de los Gilbert!-dijo irónico, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Stefan, ¿qué iba a hacer si no?

-Buenas señor-Tanner era el gran hombre de negocios, el inversor más conocido del mundo, si él ayudaba a una empresa era por el éxito incalculable que iba a tener, siempre apostaba a por lo más seguro según sus ojos, había hecho y deshecho miles de locuras, obras que siempre habían superado el éxito-¿¡Cómo!?-Stefan parecía haber perdido los papeles, miró con odio a su hermano pequeño, el cual no entendía lo que estaba pasando-Tiene que ser una broma, o un error-el castaño empezó a tensarse en segundos-Claro, lo siento, por favor, no haga nada todavía, si lo sé, sé que es nuestro apoyo, pero...pero...-Stefan miró atónito el teléfono-me ha colgado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿qué te ha...?-el castaño no le dejó continuar le pegó un puñetazo a todo la ventanilla, a la ventana que estaba justo al lado de Damon, pequeños cristales se incrustaron en su puño-¿¡Qué coño ha hecho esta vez!?

-No, ¿¡que coño has hecho "tu" esta vez!?-Damon no entendía nada, él no había hecho nada, no había podido hacer nada cuando solo llevaba unos veinticuatro horas en Estados Unidos, pero una idea macabra que le había parecido perfecta se le pasó por la cabeza, se llevó ambas manos a la sien...

-La tablet...

-Vete a la mierda-y arrancó el coche, perdiéndose en las calles de Nueva York.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a lo que sería su gran inaguración, no tuvieron que buscar ni esperar mucho a que llegase Tarnner,el mismo los estaba esperando metido en su coche, salió a su encuentro, y vio, que como imaginaba los hermanos Salvatore serían los que le recibieran, pero no como el esperaba.

-Gracias por llegar tan rápido-les abrió los brazos, pero con una señal de Stefan los bajó tan rápido, o más que cuando los subió-no esperaba un saludo tan frío, son muchos años trabajando con vosotros

-Demasiados años para que nos de una apuñalada trapera como esta-le recriminó Damon con la peor de sus sonrisas-sabe el odio que hay...

-Lo sé, y ambos sois mis mejores clientes, ninguno se ha negado nunca a que trabajase con el enemigo, como vosotros lo llamáis, pero esto ha sido el límite-le lanzó la tablet que horas antes Damon había perdido-la reconocí al instante, y le pague una buena suma al que te la robó...y mira lo que me encuentro...

-Ese vídeo está en las manos de todos-aclaró-es normal que yo lo tenga.

-Si, claro-dijo irónico-y también es normal que tengas la copia original desde hace unos días, cuando esto salió esta misma mañana, claro que es normal.

-¿qué quiere? ¿dejar de patrocinarnos?

-No, eso nunca, no voy a dejar de trabajar con vosotros cuando vais a abrir una sucursal aquí, que si no me equivoco nadie lo sabe aún, ¿verdad?-los dos hermanos se miraron incrédulos, nadie lo sabía porque estaban esperando el derrumbe de los Gilbert con esa noticia bomba-ya, me tomaré el silencio por un si, se que esto lo vais a abrir con vuestro propio dinero, pero os vendría bien mi ayuda...

-No me parece buena idea..-se adelantó Stefan-lo que me ha dicho es una locura...

-Ni te lo he dicho ni te lo he propuesto, no pierdo nada si os denuncio, tengo dinero suficiente y trabajo claro.

-¡Nos hundirá!

-No, vosotros os hundiréis solos, os doy una oportunidad de oro, más que eso os estoy dando una razón para que este odio entre familias cese, ¿de qué os sirve esta rivalidad tan personal?

-Se negarán-tenía que intentarlo de otra forma, Damon no acababa de entender lo que pasaba, sabía que la conversación con su hermano y Tarnner había sido dura pero no sabía hasta que punto.

-No pueden negarse, a ellos también les interesa mantener su reputación, y ahora mismo la tienen por los suelos-se encogió de hombros-y vosotros estaréis en la misma situación si la verdad sale a luz.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿no podrías conformarte con ayudarnos a las dos familias por separado? Esto será el fin para todos.

-Eso será si vosotros lo queréis.

-¿¡Me vais a explicar de qué va esto!?-explotó Damon, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Quiero proponeros a los Gilber y a vosotros que créis una sucursal en común, aquí, en Nueva York, sé que los Gilbert tienen una muy importante, la principal en esta ciudad, al igual que vosotros la tenéis en Florencia...

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Ni muerto!

-¿Prefieres perderlo todo? No puedes negarte, me necesitas, me necesitáis...y esta guerra absurda os va a llevar a la miseria.

-No puede obligarnos, es ilegal...

-Lo que tu has hecho también lo es, y lo que os propongo es acallar bocas, no suena tan mal, ¿no?

-Los Gilbert se negarán-escuchar esa suplica de la boca de Damon era todo un privilegio, cosa que agradó a Tarnner, pero no le ablandó, quería realizar esa locura, ese nuevo proyecto aunque eso significase perder mucho dinero, porque él no lo sabía bien, pero ese odio familiar podía superar las barreras de la lógica y de la coherencia...


	5. 04:Momentos De Furia

_**Aquí otra actualización, espero que tenga más éxito que la anterior... :) Espero vuestros comentarios**_

**Capítulo 04: Momentos de Furia**

Alaric ayudó a Elena a entrar en la casa sin ser vista, ambos se adentraron por los pasillos y los túneles secretos que fueron utilizados durante las guerras o simplemente de escondite, ninguno había dicho nada durante el viaje, ni se había quejado cuando le habían llamado por teléfono, todo lo contrario se había mostrado comprensivo ante la situación.

Los dos chicos llegaron a la habitación del mayor sin levantar sospechas; mientras Ric comprobaba que no había barullo cerca, Elena se acomdaba en la cama, la cual había anhelado en la noche, pues siempre que estaba mal cuando era pequeña se iba con su hermano.

-Bien-musitó Ric, al comprobar el gran silencio que los inundaba, bien a su hermana pequeña recostada entre sus antiguas sabanas, ni siquiera las había estrenado él, cosa que no iba a decirle pues no pensaba amargarla más-¿cómo estas?

-¿Cómo quieres que este Ric? Me han hecho daño, y encima no tengo el apoyo de papá y mamá...-murmuró, porque si hablaba más alto acabaría llorando-lo he pasado mal.

-Lo siento, pero tendrías que haberme llamado a mi o a Jenna, nos tendrás siempre-le aclaró con tono autoritario pero con una dulzura inexplicable-si es necesario le iré a partir la cabeza.

-No puedes hacerlo-Elena se frotó la frente pensativa-sería ensuciar nuestro apellido, y eso no haría gracia a la familia.

-No soy como papá-se defendió, pero el tono de su voz indicaba todo lo contrario, y eso le frustraba aún más, por lo que se frotó los nudillos y empezó a removerse inquieto en la silla de su escritorio, se levantó con torpeza-puede que lo haya sido pero después de lo de ayer ya no, no pienso seguir el rumbo de él, ¡ayer hicieron una locura!

-Ya, quieren que mienta o que Kath se case con él, si es lo más normal del mundo en una familia-le sonrió con ternura, y se sentó en su regazo-te quiero mucho.

-También te quiero y mucho por eso me duele no haberme dado cuenta de todo, ni siquiera se si te ibas a casar por amor, Elena respondeme a eso, ¿le querías?-buscó su mirada, la conocía y mucho, cada vez que mentía se mordía el labio inferior y miraba hacía abajo; la chica rehuyó pero le fue imposible-¡Elena!

-Claro que le quería-se mostraba impasible, por lo que Ric lo dejó estar-necesito que me ayudes con mamá y papá, no pienso decir que el vídeo era mío y que se me cruzaron los cables porque, yo que sé, se había difamado el archivo-hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-y menos voy a dejar que se casen y que todos me miren mal, me da igual la fama pero odio que me insulten sin conocerme.

Alaric parecía no estar de acuerdo, no le hacía gracia que sus hermanas estuviesen mal y menos gracia le hacía que Katherine se fuera a casar con un hombre que no le costaba nada poner los cuernos. Pero haría y apoyaría a su hermana, ya la había fallado una vez y no estaba dispuesto a que volviese a suceder.

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió sorprendiendo a ambos-cuando quieras bajamos, te apoyaré hasta el último momento-Elena no parecía muy convencida-Tienes que confiar en mi, como cuando eramos pequeños...

-No sé...

-Elena-se levantó tirando de ella con el paso-Vamos, no podemos estar dependiendo del que dirán.

Elena no parecía estar totalmente convencida, pero sabía que tenía menos de veinticuatro horas hasta que su madre declarara en público y sabía que nada la detendría si no era algo convincente, dejando que su hermano la guiara cruzaron el pasillo y las escaleras, sus padres estarían en el despacho preparando todo para la conferencia de paz. Al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con Klaus y Jenna, esta última estaba de espaldas a ellos por los que no lo vio llegar. Pero la expresión de Klaus le hizo reaccionar.

-Mi niña-gritó y fue directa a abrazarla, pero Ric se lo impidió, la castaña le miró con odio-¡es mi sobrina!

-Lo sé, pero ella debe hablar con tu hermana y tu cuñado, no puede pararse con esto.

-Lo siento Elena-intervino Klaus en un acento británico delicioso, Elena no podía negarse a él, y le abrazó-mi hermano es un idiota...

-No digas nada, Klaus dudo que tu supieras algo.

-No lo sabía pero tendría que haberlo sabido, tendría que haber estado más pendiente, ¡joder es mi hermano!

-¡Y mi hermana!-le acarició la mejilla-siempre has sido un buen amigo, y no tiene porque cambiar-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha y fue directamente a su tía para abrazarla para ir después al despacho, con el apoyo de su hermano; llamaron dos veces y entraron sin el permiso.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante la entrada, sabían que no era Katherine porque eran muy diferentes tanto en la forma de vestir como en la forma de comportarse. Sus padres se levantaron para recibirla, mejor dicho para encararla, no estaban solos, les acompañaba un hombre moreno de estatura media, no era la primera vez que le veía, sino se equivocaba se llamaba Tarnner.

-Elena menos mal, dinos que vas a aclarar este malentendido-era la primera vez que Elena notaba miedo en la voz de su madre y en el rostro de su padre, por un segundo estuvo a punto de acceder, pero recordó porqué estaba allí, se zafó de su agarre, y negó con la cabeza.

-No-se apartó aún más-Nunca, ha pasado, es la realidad, que me llamen cornuda, me la suda-su padre la abofeteó, casi sin pensarlo, Ric la sostuvo antes de caerse-Papá...

-Bien, entonces haremos lo que dije-se aclaró la garganta el hombre-y borraré de mi mente este último minuto, señorita Gilbert, soy el señor Tarnner un placer.

-Gracias-dijo Ric-pero comprenderá que no está en la situación de conocer a nadie-el hombre asintió y se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir, recordando un último detalle.

-Señores Gilbert, esta noche haremos la fiesta de inauguración, ustedes deciden en qué casa se hará, preferiría que fuera aquí, los Salvatore no tienen residencia aún.

-¿¡Los Salvatore!?-alucinó Ric, no acababa de entender nada, pero unir a su familia y a los Salvatore en la misma sala no le causaba ni la más mínima vibración; Tarnner se despidió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y salió sin mirar atrás ni escuchar nada más, pues él ya había hecho su mandato.

Miranda se sentó en la silla que había usado el inversor; Grayson en cambio se apoyó en su escritorio, nada podría ir peor. Alaric estaba atónito y no acababa de creerse lo que había escuchado, dio unas vueltas en la sala.

-Debe ser una broma, de muy mal gusto, pensé que no encajábamos con los Salvatore-empezó Ric-¿o estoy equivocado?

-No lo estas, los Salvatore nos odian porque conseguimos que invirtieran en nosotros y no en ellos, éramos mejores sin duda, pero los Salvatore tuvieron muy mal perder, Giuseppe no es el problema, lo es su hijo menor, o por lo menos ese es el director de la sucursal que querían abrir aquí-aclaró con la voz ronca Grayson-esos cabrones no fueran conseguido nada si no fuera por los pegos de vosotras-señaló a su hija-¿¡No podemos arreglar esto de otra manera!?-la respuesta era clara, era imposible arregarlo de ninguna forma, Tarnner había puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa, y daba igual lo que intentase, si no participaban lo perderían todo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren exactamente?

-Abrir una sucursal en común, Mystic Fall, ese será su nombre...

-Me parece bien, ¿qué problema ahí?-preguntó Elena-no lo entiendo, ¿no es una empresa como la nuestra? ¿no trabajan con la misma tecnología?

-Si claro que si...

-¡No entiendes nada Elena! ¡Nos odian! ¡Intentaron destruirnos en el pasado, Natalia Salvatore quería hundirnos!-gritó su padre-¡y seguro es lo que querrán ahora!-golpeó la mesa-¡Iros! Llamaré a Mikael.

-Pero...-Elena no entendía nada, no había escuchado nunca esa historia y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo estar, quería saber más sobre ese apellido, le resultaba ligeramente familiar en la tienda de Matt, y sabía que lo había escuchado o leído en algún lado: con la duda reflejada en su rostro salió arrastrada por su hermano mayor.

En el salón seguía Jenna sentada en el sofá, acompañada por un vaso de zumo de naranja, se lo tendió a su sobrina la cual negó con la mano, tras ver con el rabillo del ojo como su hermano entraba de nuevo en el despacho se avalanzó a su tía, la cual la abrazó con ternura.

-Lo siento mucho...-le susurró.

-Pues ayúdame-le sonrió de vuelta, Jenna conocía a su sobrina y por eso no le gustaba ni un pelo, se apartó un poco para poder observarla-Tu conoces todo de la empresa desde que llegó aquí.

-Si claro, comenzó en Italia y le dieron la oportunidad de oro, ¿y qué?-el miedo se le reflejaba en los ojos-Elena no me asustes, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Me contarás todo? ¿con la verdad?

-Siempre.

-¿Quiénes son los Salvatore?-indagó, analizando cada detalle de su tía con la mirada; Jenna no parecía muy sorprendida por la pregunta, todo lo contrario, hasta le pareció un alivio, se acomodó mejor.

-Una empresa del mismo estilo que los Gilbert que ha triunfado en Europa y África, ¿por?

-Creo que no he sido muy clara, ¿qué tienen que ver con nosotros?

-Nos odian, han intentado hundirnos, ¿por qué coño utilizo el plural? Parezco Miranda-negó rotundamente-Odian a los Gilbert, intentaron sabotear todo, pero les salió el tiro por la culata, y perdieron.

-Ah-era justo lo mismo que había dicho su padre, no entendía porque esperaba otra respuesta, el muchacho de la tienda, justo el mismo que sacó a Damon del bar le había resultado simpático, ¿tendrían algo que ver? ¿tendrían algún vinculo? Esa idea le resultó horrible, y se vio obligada a pegarse una hostia mental, ¿por qué coño sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a ese capullo? Ya se había sorprendido así misma soñando con ese príncipe de ojos azules, príncipe de sus pesadillas-Gracias Jenna...

-De nada, pero ¿a qué viene eso?

-Por nada en absoluto, cosas que pasan-se aclaró la garganta-esta noche tenemos fiesta.

-¿Cómo...? ¿has accedido?

-No-se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas se dispuso a salir de casa, cruzándose, al abrir la puerta, con Elijah, al principio no supo que hacer, verle y tan cerca no le causaba ningún bien.

Elijah tardó unos segundos en recuperarse, podría reconocer el olor a chocolate de Elena a una legua, por eso sabía que era ella a la que tenía enfrente, sin pensarselo se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio, pero dispuesto a hablar, la chica dudó, pero con rápidos movimientos empezó avanzar.

-Elena-le llamó, la chica vaciló un momento pero después de unos segundos, donde miles de ideas se le cruzaron por la cabeza, se frenó-Lo siento, te quiero, te querré siempre.

-Pensé que eras un hombre de palabra-los ojos tenían un tono vidrioso, pero mordiéndose la lengua aguantó las lágrimas, era algo que debía agradecerle a su madre-pero veo cuán equivocada estaba-utilizó la misma forma de hablar de Elijah, sabía que con eso le aclararía muchas cosas-Quiero hablar, no te lo niego, pero no ahora, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, si me vas a decir que te vas a comprometer con Kath, adelante, sed felices...

Tras eso salió corriendo, adentrándose en el espeso jardín de los Gilbert, iba a salir por la entrada principal aún sabiendo que estaría repleta de paparazzi, pero le daba igual, estaba dispuesta a aclarar las cosas a su manera.

Pero nadie le preparó para lo que se encontró en la reja, un coche negro estaba estacionado en frente, la chica curiosa se acercó, un hombre, el cual estaba de espaldas la escuchó y rogó que se tratase de algún trabajador.

El muchacho se giró, y se encontró con una chica castaña, la misma, o eso creía, de la tienda, iba vestida de una manera más sencilla, y estaba levemente maquillada. Elena se sorprendió mucho al verle allí.

-Buenas-saludó Stefan, y notó la frialdad de los ojos de la muchacha, por lo que bajó la mano con la misma velocidad que la había subido-venimos a, bueno, a hablar con Grayson Gilbert.

-Que yo sepa los Salvatore no tienen nada que ver con mi familia-dudó ella, quería abrirle la reja pero no estaba a la labor de meter la pata, pero ver salir a otro hombre de cabellos negros y gafa de sol le aclaró todas las dudas, cruzandose de brazos negó rotundamente-¡Y menos voy a abrir al capullo que me trato como una mierda!-Stefan alucinó, pero al oir acercarse a su hermano supuso que se trataba de él, maldiciendo en voz baja sonrió.

-Lo siento...-dijo mirando a ambos, su hermano parecía estar comportándose-Como le dije ayer no fue nuestro día, estuvimos de viaje y todo nos resultaba penoso.

-Ahora entiendo ese desprecio-Stefan se perdió absolutamente, pero Damon no, él sabía perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo, y la sonrió con suspicacia-me trates mal el día en el cual me habían hecho más daño por mi apellido, si, muy noble por su parte.

-Odiamos a los Gilbert, tanto como nos odiais a nosotros-gruñó Damon, quitándose las gafas de sol-No veo el problema.

-Muy gracioso-escupió Elena, y empezó a andar de vuelta a su casa, Stefan le gritó para que esperase.

-Tenemos una reunión-le rogó el castaño-Me llamo Stefan Salvatore, señorita Elena Gilbert-le tendió la mano por fuera de las rejas, la chica dudó-venimos en paz, no sé si lo sabe, pero nos han obligado a trabajar juntos.

-Si lo sé-esas tres palabras se clavaron de una manera brutal en el corazón de Damon, con eso le confirmaba que la chica si estaba involucrada en los asuntos familiares, una vez más, tuvo que darse una medalla por creer que "algo" entre ellos podría ser posible. Se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza de la mejor manera posible.

Damon se adelantó a su hermano, justo cuando ella iba a estrecharle su mano, con rápidos movimientos fue él quien alcanzó su roce, y la empujó contra las rejas, la chica ahogó un grito; Stefan intentó que la soltara, pero Damon no estaba para escuchar a nadie.

-No juegues con mi paciencia zorra Gilbert, ¡llama a alguien para que nos abra, o te quedarás sin brazo! ¡Así de fácil!-le sonrió sinicamente, Elena no pudo retener durante más tiempo las lágrimas y varias de ellas cruzaron sus mejillas, y apretando la mandíbula cogió su móvil; Damon suavizó su agarre, y fue testigo de como se le enrogecía la mejilla-Llama-le órdeno.

La chica asintió a regañadientes y llamó al servicio, no tardaron mucho en abrir las puertas, Damon la soltó con asco y se limpió la mano con un pañuelo, el cual le lanzó con desprecio a la chica. Elena dudó en si tirarlo o quemarlo, optó por lo primero lo dejó tirado en el suelo, y acompañó de cerca, pero manteniendo las distancias, a los chicos hasta la casa.

Stefan quería disculparse, Damon no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle daño alguno a la chica, era una Gilbert, si eso no lo negaba, pero no por eso más culpable o menos que sus padres, con esa duda en la cabeza llegaron a los jardines principales.

Damon tenía un nudo en la garganta, haber tocado esa mano, haberle hecho daño le estaba volviendo loco y aún no entendía porqué, necesitaba despejarse, alejarse de todo, pero esa idea solo sería eso, una simple idea, porque era imposible tener un momento de paz. No llegaron a llamar a la puerta, cuando cuatro personas la atravesaron.

Miranda y Grayson iban en cabeza, y detrás una chica idéntica a Elena pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente, estaba cruzada de brazos e iba vestida con un elegante vestido de color café, con el pelo recogido en un lateral, por más maquillaje se le divisaba a una legua las ojeras. El otro chico, era Alaric, no tardaron ni un segundo en reconocerlo.

Damon sonrió arrogantemente y empezó a pavonearse.

-Pero bueno, si tenemos una comitiva, ¿qué pasa Elenita?-la desafió con la mirada-¿Necesitas caravina?

-¡Maldito Salvatore!-se adelantó Katherine, atravesando a sus padres, y poniéndose a unos centímetros de él.

-¿Vas a besarme? No creo que soporte que beses a otro...-rió-¡Una zorra sin duda!

Stefan tiró de su hermano hacía él, y empezó a disculparse de nuevo, estaban en territorio enemigo, y no podían ponerse a tirar flores a la ligera. Por más intimidada que estuviese Elena prefería estar mil veces con Damon y Stefan que en cualquier lugar donde estuviese su hermana, ese era él único motivo por lo que no se había movido.

Katherine miró con asco a Damon, aunque no por eso no lo miró de arriba a abajo, y con aires de superioridad fue junto a su hermano, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de disculpa a Elena, la cual ni siquiera la miró, Katherine y ella siempre habían sido una, y le costaba mucho saber que había sido traicionada por ella.  
-Será mejor que nos dejemos de tonterías-rompió el silencio Grayson-vamos a tener que trabajar juntos, no quiero problemas.  
-Demasiado tarde-gruñó Damon, y por un momento Elena pensó ver a un Damon destruido-¡Sois unos cerdos Gilbert, y si no fuera por Tarnner no pisaría esta casa sino fuera para quemarla con todos ustedes!  
-¿¡Eso es una advertencia!?-espetó Elena, que estaba cansada de escucharle-¿¡una amenaza!?  
-¡No me faltes al respeto niña!-le gritó con la mejor de sus sonrisas-Puedes salir muy mal parada...-le advirtió con un dedo.  
-No toques a mi hermana-se acercó Ric, si no paraban eso acabaría todo en una pelea, por eso Stefan decidió ponerse en medio de su hermano para calmar los nervios, y Jenna, que había escuchado ruidos, hizo lo mismo-Tranquila Jenna...  
-Eso tranquilidad-le replicó ella, y miró al castaño que tenía justo detrás; ambos estaban haciendo lo mismo, calmar la furia contenida así que no hubo ninguna queja.  
Tras unas miradas amenazadoras se calmó todo, todos juntos entraron en la casa, atravesando el salón fueron al interior del despacho, Elena no entró, ni ella ni Katherine, ambas se quedaron mirando la puerta que las separaba de la conversación explosiva del interior. Katherine estaba a punto de explotar en llamas, Elena lo sabía, odiaba que alguien se metiese con ella y le hiciese sentir inferior, Elena en otra ocasión la fuera calmado con un abrazo, pero ahora había algo que se lo impedía.  
La castaña con orgullo se quedó de pie mirando la puerta, la otra en cambio decidió sentarse en el sofá, no pensaba esperar de pie, pero tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.  
-Katherine-la llamó, la aludida tardó unos segundos en recuperarse-tenemos que hablar, ¿o prefieres gastar tus fuerzas mirando una puerta?-la retó, la chica relajó los hombros y negó, acercándose a ella se sentó justo enfrente-¿por qué me has hecho esto?  
-Elena...-no sabía que decir ni que hacer, se hundió en el sofá-Eli te quiere a ti...  
-No me sirve eso, ya no-tragó saliva, le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba-Necesito tener un motivo para olvidar que me has hecho daño...-Katherine la miró esperanzada-pero que sea la verdad.

Katherine dudó, estaba debatiendo cual era la opción correcta, si contarle la verdad y arriesgarse a perderla para siempre o mentir y que todo quedase en un hecho del pasado, pero conocía a Elijah, él no estaría dispuesto a perder a Elena, esos segundos que para ella fueron una eternidad, decidió la peor de las opciones.

-Quiero a Elijah-Elena cerró los ojos-siempre le quise, pero cuando te eligió a ti, me resigne, esperé que cambiara de opinión pero...cuando se declaró ante papá y mamá supe que había perdido mi oportunidad...

-¿y qué hicistes? ¿vengarte?

-No, claro que no...-se enredó los dedos varias veces, estaba nerviosa-me había propuesto declararme...

_Toda la familia Gilbert estaba reunida en el salón de los Mikaelson, estaban todos al completo, por primera vez en años podría decirse que era una reunión familiar en condiciones. Miranda estaba en la cocina junto a Ester, ninguna de las dos sabía cocinar, por lo que solo supervizaban la cena que les estaba preparando la cocinera que habían contratado expresamente para ese momento. Alaric en cambio estaba con los chicos tomando un trago en el despacho de Mikael, hablando sobre negocios, no estaban todos, Elijah estaba junto a las chicas en el jardín._

_Katherine estaba nerviosa, se había propuesto declararse en cuanto Elena se fuese por algo, pero ese momento estaba tardando demasiado, jugaban al escondite, por lo que decidió ir a por su hermana, que sabía donde se escondía._

_-Elena-la aludida se sobresaltó, el que se quedaba era Elijah, pero eso no era excusa para que la sorprendiese así._

_-Jo, Kath como nos pille...-fingió enfadarse-¿sabes? Creo que Eli esta nervioso por algo...-Katherine frunció el ceño, se había dado cuenta también, pero a diferencia de Elena ella no se había preocupado por ello, ambas oyeron como Elijah se acercaba-Mierda..._

_-No pasa nada...ejem...-dudó-Elena, Ric te llama..._

_-¿¡Y cuando pensabas contarmelo!?-le recriminó, Katherine hizo un gesto de circunstancias, Elena negó con la cabeza, no había forma de entender a su hermana-¡Tiempo muerto! Lo siento Eli-el chico se cruzó de brazos, y vio como Elena, su Elena se alejaba hacia la casa, miró a Kath la cual negó con la cabeza, su hermana era su hermana._

_Con nerviosismo, barajó varias ideas en menos de un segundo..._

_-Elijah...-empezó, el chico la observó, era la primera vez que la veía utilizando ese tono, y eso le preocupó-se que estas con mi hermana, y valoro eso, porque seguro no hay mejor pareja que tu..._

_-Gracias...creo..._

_-Te quiero-le confesó, no tenía tiempo para andarse con rodeos, esa confesión pilló desprevenido a Elijah, que tuvo que clavar los pies sobre el suelo o acabaría cayendose en él-Y es por eso que necesito saber si esto está bien..._

-¿Le besastes?-Katherine negó con la cabeza-¿entonces? ¿qué pasó?

Katherine volvió a dudar, era demasiado lo que perdía, y quería mucho a su hermana, y no estaba dispuesta a perderla a ella, y menos por un chico, se cruzó de piernas, varias veces, alternando una y otra.

-Nada, bueno, en ese momento nada...-la puerta del despacho se abrió, y un Damon enfadado salió disparado, pegando una patada a una de las mesitas que adornaba la entrada de las escaleras-Tío que eso vale una pasta...-la amenaza quedó en el aire, pues la mirada de Damon las congeló a ambas, estaba destrozado, y Elena vió los ojos rojos del muchacho, estaba reteniendo las lágrimas. Antes de poder hacer o decir nada, el chico salió disparado hacía la puerta, pegando un portazo, Elena dudó, y se negó así misma la macabra idea que se formaba en su cabeza, pero su bondad pudo más que cualquier cosa, sin esperar respuesta de su cerebro salió corriendo, detrás de Damon.

El muchacho no había llegado muy lejos, estaba sentado en el jardín con las piernas cruzadas, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, Elena supuso que era para calmarse, con pies de plomo se acercó a él, y se sentó justo a su lado, estuvieron sin decirse nada unos segundos.

-Lárgate no soy la mejor compañía-dijo Damon casi en un susurro.

-Pensé que era yo la que no era la mejor compañía, no se por mi apellido-le devolvió sus palabras, el chico rió irónico, le gustaba la personalidad de la chica-¿estas bien?-titubeó, no quería que volviese a saltar contra su yugular.

-No pero a ti no te importa, no te hagas la buena eres como ellos, eres una de ellos...

-Bueno, si tu lo dices...-lo dejó estar, pero no se movió de allí, lo que Damon no sabía es que su sola presencia calmaba los miedos que tenía la chica por saber la verdad de la relación de su hermana con Elijah, lo que no se imaginaba Elena era el bien y el mal que estaba causando en el alma roto del chico, que ahora mismo parecía un niño asustado...

Ambos en el completo silencio calmaron sus miedos con la presencia del otro...


	6. 05:Tensión Acumulada

_**Gracias por los comentarios, fav o seguidores, de veras muchas gracias, y también gracias a las visitas para mi es muy importante vuestra opinión :)**_

**Capítulo 05: Tensión Acumulada**

Pero todo tiene un límite, y Damon era de las personas que no dejaban mostrar sus miedos a la ligera, tardó más de lo pensado, pero al ver donde se encontraba y con quien hizo que algo en su interior despertara, levantándose de golpe miró sus manos, y se limpió el traje: Elena que no se había perdido detalle le siguió, dudó en que hacer, pues ahora veía al Damon de antes, al Damon capullo, y eso le hizo dudar.

-Maldita sea-murmuró, y al girarse se dio de bruces con Elena, la cual retrocedió unos pasos, el chico la miró de arriba a abajo, y vio el leve hinchazón en el rostro "_mi culpa_", pensó-Lo siento...-su disculpa fue un susurro, pero a Elena le alcanzó de igual manera: como un golpe seco, el chico vio la reflexión de Elena, y supo que no tendría que haber abierto la boca, recuperando su barrera "capulla" arregló su debilidad-no me disculpo por haber "hablado mal de tu apellido" sino porque fue una grosería por mi parte tratarte como una mierda-le señaló la mejilla-lo siento, ahora si negaré haber tenido esta conversación-le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Vale, bien, como seguro no tendré otra disculpa como esta, la acepto, y también negaré haber estado a tu lado, cuando eres un cerdo...-se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió de vuelta, Damon hizo un mohín, que a Elena, en su interior, pero interior interior le pareció hermoso, pero no pensaba decirlo en voz alta.

-Pues no hay nada más que hablar, zorra Gilbert-dándose la vuelta se dirigió a los jardines, Elena le observó sentarse en uno de los bancos, cerca del lago principal.

La castaña miró a su espalda, a su casa, si entraba tendría que enfrentarse a su hermana y a la verdad, que visto lo visto no podía ser muy hermosa, con una mueca de desagrado se dirigió hacia Damon, el cual miraba los peces del estanque con melancolía.

-¿Sigues aquí?-le preguntó, algo obvio pues el chico estaba a la vista de la muchacha, pero al ver que no se lo echaba en cara prosiguió-Pensé que odiabas este lugar...

-Pues piensas bien-le contestó seco-Lo odio, pero mi hermano está preparando mi gillotina, lo menos que puedo hacer es quedarme-respondió encogiendose de hombros, era lo más natural, lo mínimo que podía hacer, porque si se quedaba cerca de los Gilbert acabaría haciendo una locura de la cual se arrepentiría después, bueno, por si por él fuera nunca se arrepentiría, solo lo hacía viendo las consecuencias que formaban sus tonterías, mientras se debatía internamente, Elena se quitó los zapatos para introducir sus pies en el agua cristalina y fría del lago; Damon la observó en silencio, el brillo del sol reflejado en su piel hacía que resultara hermosa-¿qué coño haces aquí? Pensé que te daba miedo...

-Y yo pensaba que eras más listo-contestó ella, y al ver la confusión en sus ojos y el odio que se estaba formando decidió aclararle las dudas-estoy aquí porque me da la gana, y que te quede claro, yo pensaba que no aguantabas estar en el mismo sitio que un Gilbert-se señaló así misma y después a él, remarcando la distancia que los separaba, Damon lo analizó con cuidado, era cierto, no se había sentido incómodo, apretó los puños en su regazo, no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia-Ya ves, no soy tan mala compañía...-Damon se levantó apresuradamente, dirigiéndose, de nuevo a la casa, Elena lo siguió con la mirada, y lo dejó estar, tumbandose en el suelo, se dejó llevar por la brisa suave, y el sol; pero la luz desapareció, y la chica se vio obligada a abrir los ojos para ver que pasaba, encontrándose con la cara y los ojos celestes de Damon, ahogó un grito.

-Tengo que comprobar una cosa...vamos-le animó, Elena no entendía a que se refería, ni quería entenderlo, pues sus ojos le decían todo lo que su boca no se atrevía a pronunciar, una fuerza superior a ella le hizo coger su mano, y que la guiara. El tacto de Elena alteró a Damon más de lo previsto, tragó saliva, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos la cruda realidad: que Elena era igual a los demás Gilbert, si descubría lo evidente dejaría de sentirse como se sentía con la cercanía de la muchacha.

Atravesaron los jardines de la casa, la castaña se sabía de memoria el lugar, por lo que no estaba preocupada, pues si hacía algo extraño se daría cuenta al instante y podría salir corriendo; esa idea la estremeció, ¿por qué iba a estar en peligro? Tanto no era el odio como para querer matarla, ¿no? esas preguntas sin respuesta estuvieron torturando a Elena hasta que Damon frenó delante de la fuente que daba entrada a la casa, estaban justo al lado de las rejas, pero el chico no parecía querer salir, sin soltarla de la mano miró por todas partes, buscando una ayuda externa para decidirse por fin, cada vez que lo pensaba, su idea le parecía una absoluta estupidez.

Se giró para enfrentarse a Elena, la chica lo miraba extrañada.

-Damon, ¿qué pasa?

-Necesito comprobar una cosa.

-Eso ya lo has dicho-le recriminó-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-No fueras venido si no confías-le gritó, y frotándose la cara con la mano libre negó, una vez más, su mal comportamiento, para luego volverse a negar esas dudas que tenía con la chica, dudas que ella le causaba-Elena, por más sorprendente que parezca siento una debilidad por ti...

-¿Y...?

-Que quiero conocerte para poder odiarte.

-Estas de coña, ¿no?-le soltó de golpe-A ver si me he enterado, quieres estar un rato conmigo, como si conoces a una tía en un bar para luego ganarte más motivos para odiarme, y pretendes que este de acuerdo...-el chico se removió inquieto para luego asentir, la chica alzó una ceja sorprendida-¡Ni muerta!

-¡Espera!-le gritó al ver que se alejaba, la chica no le prestó atención y se encaminó en dirección contraria, el chico lanzó una maldición, y pegando una patada al aire, corrió hasta ella, agarrándola de la manga, la atrajó hacia él-Lo siento vale, pero necesito esto, no puedo...no debo querer paz con un Gilbert...

-Esto no es Romeo y Julieta, capullo, no me vengas con esto, hasta Romeo se lo curró más-volvió a apartarse, y a la distancia vio a Stefan con su padre, junto a Klaus, tras pensarselo mejor, se giró hasta Damon-Vale, accedo yo también quiero odiarte mas que a mi ex...

Damon tardó bastante en procesar la información, se había quedado en estado de shock al oir el tema de la obra de Shakespeare y compararlo con la relación, con la "no" relación que había entre ellos, negó con la cabeza, eso nunca iba a pasar, y mirando a Elena, la cogió de la mano y ambos corrieron afuera de la casa, sin pensarlo mucho se montaron en el coche; el chico mandó un mensaje a su hermano pidiéndole disculpas por marcharse sin avisar, mientras hacía eso, Elena se concentraba por pensar que lo que había hecho era lo correcto y no una locura más que colocar en su lista.

No llevaban ni unos metros de distancia cuando Elena decidió romper el hielo.

-Como todo esto sea un truco sucio y barato, te mato-le amenazó, y Damon pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor que no era coña, se aguantó la risa-he aceptado porque quiero alejarme de toda esta mierda...

-¿Consideras a tu familia una mierda? Que esta huida es para que te odie...no para que me replantee lo demás...-negó con la cabeza con la mejor de sus sonrisas, le había agradado esa parte chula de Elena-Lo que te ha hecho tu hermana es una demostración más de la crueldad de los Gilbert.

-No, eso no es crueldad, crueldad es la que ha tenido la persona de mandar el archivo a medio país, me fuera quitado de problemas si me lo fuera enviado directamente a mi...no lo fuera pasado tan mal-se cruzó de brazos, Damon no se atrevió a decir más nada, esas palabras le habían afectado más de lo previsto.

El recorrido con el coche fue bastante incómodo, varias miradas, distintos movimientos, pero la tensión solo iba en aumento, y no había forma de remediarlo. Damon quería realizar este trayecto para buscar motivos para odiarla, pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era todo lo contrario: sentía pena y lástima por una Gilbert, tenía que quitarse esos sentimientos rápidamente aunque fuera a base de golpes; Elena en cambio lo había hecho, no porque quisiera odiarle, estaba claro que eso se lo había ganado el solito con un par de escenitas, quería alejarse de todo por unos minutos, o por horas, lo que mejor le viniese, un móvil empezó a sonar, el chico sonrió y descolgó con el manos libres.

-Ey Stef...

-¡Vete a la mierda! Me has dejado tirado en mitad de la nada, ¿¡sabes lo que me va a costar un taxi!?-empezó a gruñir, Damon rió a carcajadas-¡Pues no le veo la gracia en ninguna parte!

-Yo si se la veo, y antes de que me mates, te voy a dar otro motivo-tragó saliva e intentó sonar serio-me he largado con una chica...

-¿Cómo que te has largado con una chica? No te ha podido dar tiempo-Stefan estaba alucinando, si solo se habían separado unos cinco minutos o diez, no había podido tener tiempo de ligar-¿¡Con quien estas!?

-Estoy en manos libres...-se giró hasta Elena, y empezó a hacerle ojitos, la chica le sacó la lengua-y estoy con la tía más odiosa del mundo...

-Damon-le regañó, empezaba a asustarse de veras, solo había utilizado esas palabras para referirse a los Gilbert y esa idea le estaba pareciendo cada vez mas certera-Dime que Elena Gilbert sigue en su casa...

-No...tengo que dejarte, no quiero lloriqueos-y colgó, no le dejó siquiera a mostrar un atisbo de su enfado, el cual había aumentando por la conversación, segundo a segundo, Elena puso los ojos en blanco, pero había podido comprobar con sus propios ojos una pelea típica de hermanos, las mismas que ella tenía con Katherine, una oleada de nostalgia la rodeó-¿Estas bien?

-Eh...si, solo me has recordado a Kath...

-Es duro que te traicionen, no podría perdonar a mi hermano si me hiciese algo así.

-No veo a Stefan capaz de eso, a ti si-le sonrió, pero la sonrisa era hueca y triste, Damon frenó de golpe; Elena se dio de bruces con el asiento de alante-¡Damon, joder!

El chico estaba absorto en la carretera, abrió los seguros para poder salir del coche, Elena no se movió, solo miró como Damon daba la vuelta al coche para abrirle su puerta, y tenderle la mano. La chica dudó, podría haberse hecho mucho daño, y él lo solucionaba tendiéndole la mano, ¿de qué coño iba ese tío?

-¡Estas peor de lo que pensaba!-le dijo al salir del coche, miró a su alrededor, estaban en la nada, la mansión Gilbert tenía como seguridad vivir lo más alejado posible de la civilización por lo que vivían en una especie de urbanización formado por un par de mansiones, con una distancia entre ellas grandiosa, Elena miró atontada como el chico se acercaba a ella, y recogía su rostro.

-Veo que no tienes ninguna conmoción, te puedes valer por ti solita, ¿no?-Elena no quería acabar de entender a que se refería, peros sus dudas se vieron disipadas cuando el recogió su coche-¡Así que puedes volver tu solita, zorra!

-¡No, Damon, no...!.-pero sus gritos fueron apagados por el rugir del motor, Elena corrió tras el coche unos metros, gritando e insultando a Damon, pero era imposible alcanzarle, paró en seco, y miró a su alrededor, sabía volver, pero le quedaba un buen rato de trayecto-¡Hijo de puta!

La castaña le dio varias patadas al aire, estuvo un rato allí parada esperando, que existiese algo allí arriba que hiciera razonar a Damon o que hiciera que pasara algún coche por allí, pero lo primero no iba a suceder, no porque no existiese nada, sino porque no había nada que despertase algún interés en Damon, ella como una estúpida había confiado en las palabras de un cerdo cabrón. Lo segundo era lo más probable que sucediese, pero no tenía ganas de cruzarse con algún paparazzi y menos con Elijah.

-Cabrón...así te estrelles...-sollozó-¿¡Qué le he hecho!?

Damon había dado media vuelta a la urbanización, estaba a punto de salir para alcanzar las carreteras de Nueva York, pero no era capaz de seguir adelante; se sentía culpable por haberla dejado tirada, pero es que no había conseguido su propósito y sabía que por más tiempo que pasase con ella no iba a conseguir nada, solo sentirse aún peor por haberla traicionado de esa manera. Cuando la chica se había sentido tan cómoda como para juzgarle a él y a su hermano, supo que no había marcha atrás, que había cometido un error.

Decidido a una locura, pues era lo que necesitaba, llamó a su mayor vicio, el cual había dejado por abandonado cuando su padre le confío la empresa, apretó el botón, provocando un dolor interno incalculable, con los ojos cerrados, le pidió perdón a su padre...y a su difunta madre...

-Alex te necesito...con urgencia...-tragó saliva, y abrió muchos los ojos-necesito hacer una locura...

-¡Mi Damon ha vuelto!-vitoreó desde la otra línea-¡Menos mal tío me veía solo, tengo algo gordo entre manos, y la puta de mi novia se niega a ayudarme! ¿te puedes creer que dice tener remordimientos de la otra vez? Es una cobarde...tendría que dejarla, pero folla...

-No quiero ori guarradas, solo quiero despejarme, no quiero involucrarme mucho, ¿me podrías conseguir algo fácil? Intenté el "todo riesgo" pero que va...

-Eso es para principiantes, si quieres sentir la adrenalina en tu piel lo mejor es mi bote, esta noche...

-Ojalá, no puedo, esta noche tengo fiesta-apretó el puño, maldiciendo el momento en que decidió llamar al psicópata de Alex-Mira no tendría que haberte llamado, ha sido una mala idea...-estaba a punto de colgar cuando oyó un disparo, sorprendido, miró por todos lados, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el ruido procedía de la otra línea, esta vez si se había metido en un lío, rogando que el herido no fuera Alex, le llamó-¡Alex!

-Sigo vivo...-esos segundos donde Damon creyó que su vida había acabado, pues si disparaban o atrapaban a Alex su número estaría grabado en el teléfono, se sintió tremendamente extasiado, riendo a carcajadas se pasó la mano por el pelo para quitarse el sudor-¿Damon?

-Gracias...me siento mejor...

-Si ya, de puta madre, te dejo que la vieja esta no parece estar bien...

-¡Preferiría no saber a quien has disparado, llama a una ambulancia!-le gritó, eso era la parte mala de su gran problema, las víctimas colaterales de Alex, odiaba eso, pero en el pasado pesaba más sentirse bien que esos malos momentos, Alex empezó a reir.

-Ya veo que no cambias, después de tres años sin llamarme, va y me dices que llame a una ambulancia, ¡siempre lo hago! calma gachón...

-Pues yo no oigo que estes llamando a una...-le espetó, oía un coche, por lo que suponía que estaba yendose de la escena del crimen, no quería preguntar que había sido esta vez pero se temía lo peor-Te dejo...

-¿No quieres saber nada, de nada? Anda, apuntate...¿no ves como te has sentido cuando creías que había metido la pata? A ver que es lo que te preocupa...

-Una chica...la odio, es lo peor que he conocido, pero es que el problema es que cuando la vi creí que era un ángel...

-Tu no te drogaras, ¿verdad?-le preguntó con curiosidad, fuese o no coña, Alex conseguía sacar de sus casillas a Damon, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y más sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal, en un pasado lo consideró su mentor, aún recordaba la primera vez que le vió...

_Damon no acababa de entender bien los ejercicios de física que le habían enviado, mordió varias veces la punta de su lápiz, cansado de tanto esperar que la solución llegase sola, cerró los cuadernos y los apuntes; lo mejor para que las ideas se calmasen era reposar un rato, pero como no tenía ganas de dormir optó por lo más fácil, salir a dar una vuelta._

_Tenía permiso de salida gracias a sus sobresalientes en el anterior boletín de navidad, no podía tentar a la suerte con las notas del siguiente semestre, pero por unos minutos nadie le iba a decir nada, solo tenía quince años, tenía una vida por delante, llena de baches, eso seguro, pero él mejor que nadie sabía cual era su rumbo. Llegó a la cocina, tras comprobar que los cocineros estaban siguiendo sus intrucciones para cuando llegase su padre, salió por la puerta trasera, nadie le dijo nada, era su regalo: la libertad sin condiciones, idea que no había agradado a Stefan, el cual estaba ya en la universidad._

_El chico cogió su bicicleta y se dirigió a las plazas de Florencia, amaba esa ciudad por la gran belleza de las gentes, tanto interior como exterior, sonrió picaramente al pensar en las tantas mujeres bellas que se le cruzaban por el camino, y el poco caso que le hacía él a ellas, cuando estas mostraban interés, era joven, tal vez un mocoso pero había sacado el atractivo de su madre, sus ojos azules eran la perdición de muchas, más el contraste que hacían con el pelo. Damon sonreía a todo el mundo, era la luz de las calles de esa gran ciudad._

_Llegó hasta una plaza, la gente paseaba y los niños jugaban, recostandose en la fuente principal tomó un poco de agua para refrescarse, suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer en el suelo; no iba a dormirse, pero si a descansar, las mejores ideas resurgían de la nada, y para él ese lugar era su mayor tesoro de ideas._

_Cerró los ojos, y la tensión del día pudo con él; no sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasó, pero si el suficiente para dejar a Damon medio dormido, unos ruidos y unos gritos le sobresaltaron, se levantó de golpe, pero solo pudo ver a un muchacho cogiendo su bicicleta._

_-¡Luego te la devuelvo, chaval!-un muchacho salió corriendo con su bicicleta, varios tenderos fueron detrás de él durante unos minutos, Damon tardó en reaccionar, y con toda la furia recargada salió también corriendo, a diferencia de que él sabía unos cuantos secretos de esas calles tan enredadas. Tras correr unos metros, cogió uno de los desvíos, era arriesgado pues por esa zona pasaba mucho tráfico, pero era la única manera de alcanzar a su ladrón, había cogido el cruce de la derecha por lo que estaba claro para donde se dirigía._

_Tras cruzar varias calles más, y algún que otro tejado lo alcanzó, sin pensarselo mucho saltó en su dirección, cayendo ambos al suelo, el ladrón empezó a reirse cuando le reconoció, pero Damon no estaba para bromas, sacando fuerzas de donde no las había le lanzó un derechazo, el cual lo recibió sin verlo, pero ese fue su único acierto, el otro chico era mucho más experto en lucha personal y callejera, y Damon, solo era un chico adinerado._

_-Eres fuerte chaval...-le dijo cuando lo tenía paralizado-pero no listo, ¿nunca te han dicho que no te vayas con desconocidos?-Damon forcejeó pero le fue imposible-¡Déjalo ya!_

_-Nadie me roba..._

_-Bueno, yo lo he hecho-sonrió-pero tienes maña, me has encontrado...¿cómo lo has hecho?_

_-Conozco Florencia como la palmo de mi mano, sabía a donde te dirigías...-el ladrón asintió, y tras forzar más su agarre, sonrió-¡Arg!_

_-Me has caído bien...pero por tu ropa diría que eres hijo de cuna dorada...-Damon no acabó de comprender eso, pero le resultó una tontería, le estaba forzando demasiado las muñecas, y no podía permitirse el lujo de salir mal parado. El ladrón estaba sentado a horcajadas encima de él, pero las pìernas no las tenía paralizadas, fue una locura, pero le consiguió derribar, solo fueron unos segundos de gloria, hasta que el ladrón sacó su pistola...-¡Lo dicho me has caído de puta madre!_

_-No dispare-tragó saliva, sabía que sus trucos de hombre guapo no iban a servir con este-tengo dinero..._

_-Lo sé-le enseñó su cartera, Damon abrió muchos los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que se la había quitado-eres un Salvatore, suena bien..._

_-Ya ve que puedo pagarle...podrá irse de aquí..._

_-No es lo que quiero, nunca me voy de un lugar hasta exprimirlo bien, tu ofrecimiento suena tentador, pero es más tentador ser tu mentor...-Damon puso mala cara, no acababa o no quería acabar de entender esas palabras-Chaval eres bueno, tienes agallas, nunca es malo aprender de la calle..._

_-No soy como tú..._

_-No me digas que no te has sentido bien atravesando la plaza y las calles más antiguas, no me digas que no has sentido la adrenalina recorrer tus venas-Damon no fue capaz de negarse, había sentido esa fuerza recorrer su cuerpo, y lo quisiese o no, se había sentido bien, despejado por una vez en años, pues desde que su madre murió la tensión siempre había estado en sus músculos, dudó, y esa duda fue suficiente para el ladrón, le tendió la mano-Me llamo Alexander, Alex...para los amigos.._

_Y desde ese día Damon aprendió del mejor, a convivir con sus miedos y a enfrentarse a la realidad, cada vez que sentía que todo le superaba hacía una de las miles de locuras que le mostraba Alex, siempre a su lado..._

-Vete a la mierda-le confesó al recuperarse, estaba a punto de colgar y de arrancar el coche cuando lo pensó mejor-Vale, mándame todo lo que tengas, al correo de siempre.

-¡Ese es mi alumno!-vitoreó desde el otro lado-te dejo que tengo que ir a ver a mi zorrita...y cuida tu a la tuya...-Damon no le dejó continuar y colgó, le mandó un mensaje a Zach para que fuera a recoger a su hermano y se fue directamente a la inmobiliaria, a averiguar como iba todo para la nueva adquisición.


	7. 06:Enmascarada

_**Un pelín más largo, pero valdrá la pena porque así solo quedará un episodio para q las cosas cambien un poquito con Damon & Elena.**_

**Capítulo 06: Enmascarada**

La castaña entró en la mansión como una exhalación, el salón estaba vacío, eso era un punto a favor para Elena pues no estaba para fingir compostura ante nadie, solo tenía ganas de romper algo y si era posible en la cabeza de Damon Salvatore; ella como una estúpida había confiado en los ojos hipnotizadores de esa serpiente, y este no había hecho otra que dejarla tirada en mitad de la carretera, ni más ni menos que en mitad de una de las urbanizaciones de lujo de Nueva York con los paparazzi al acecho. Pues, había creído en la palabra de ese chico y también se había dejado manipular por un Salvatore, a estas alturas estaba a punto de darle la razón a su familia: los Salvatore eran personas horribles y sin corazón. Cansada de dar vueltas por la sala se dirigió al despacho de su padre, estaba cerrado pero no con llave, tras llamar varias veces se dio por vencida y pidiendo permiso entró. El lugar estaba tal y como lo había dejado cuando la echaron de la sala, con miedo, pues era lo que sentía cada vez que entraba allí, pues como diría cualquier psicólogo los niños asocian una cosa con un sentimiento y emoción, y ella había relacionado el enfado de sus padres con esa pequeña habitación, y era lo único que le impedía dar un paso más.

Cansada de esperar, pues no parecía que hubiese nadie cerca, se adentró hasta el escritorio, apoyó ambas manos en la mesa para situarse, miró a su alrededor, sonrió al ver el mini bar de su padre, con cuidado se echó un vaso de vino; fuera cogido algo más fuerte pero la castaña no era de las personas que se arriesgasen tanto. Tras su tercer trago, entrevió el portátil de su padre, estaba brillando, seguramente a causa del salvapantallas, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía curioseó un poco entre sus archivos, tras comprobar varios documentos se dio cuenta de que su padre no tenía nada de la familia, lo más personal eran sus datos, eso acabó de aumentar su enfado, y con odio cerró la lap, saliendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo...

Al entrar al salón descubrió que no estaba sola, había dos personas murmurando con fiereza, discutiendo si tuvieramos que traducirlo, Elena, con cuidado miró desde las columnas, y pudo divisar la espalda de su hermana y a Elijah, frunció el ceño, pues no podía entender lo que decían. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo, pues Elijah respetó en su presencia, y se apartó de Katherine.

-Por mi no paréis...-se cruzó de brazos, saliendo de su escondite-si a fin de cuenta vamos a ser familia-una luz iluminó los ojos de Elijah pero en seguida supo que no se refería a ellos dos, sino a él y a su hermana-bueno, ¿de qué va a ser la fiesta?

-¿La de la sucursal?-preguntó tímida Katherine, Elena asintió-De máscaras, ¿tienes traje?-se le escapó, pues desde niñas tenían que ir a distintas fiestas y ambas se encargaban de vestirse mutuamente, Elena la miró incrédulo, y negó con la cabeza subiendo las escaleras al mismo tiempo, para dejarle claro que ella sola se las apañaría-¡Es tu culpa!

-Shh-le puso las manos en la boca-Habla más bajo...

-Quitate...-le apartó con un empujón-me has hecho elegir, me has hecho mentir...¿¡por qué!? ¡Se ve que la quieres, no entiendo nada!-se tapó la cara con las manos, no quería llorar más, Elijah intentó abrazarla, pero Katherine no se dejó-no puedo más...

-Solo tenemos que esperar...tienes que aguantar, estaremos juntos...-la tranquilizó-pero es con ella con quien tengo que casarme, lo entiendes ¿verdad?-Katherine asintió, dejándose abrazar, sin saber que alguien los vigilaba sin poder escuchar nada, pero viendo más que suficiente-te quiero-susurró contra su oído-lo recuerdas, ¿no?

_-Te quiero...-se atrevió a repetir al ver que no reaccionaba, se mordió las uñas, a estas alturas no le parecía tan buena idea no andarse con rodeos, miró varias veces a su espalda, no quería que su hermana les sorprendiese y la perdiera también a ella-mira, me equivoque..._

_-NO espera-le agarró de la mano, la chica miró su agarre y después al chico, el cual parecía más nervioso que ella-veras-se pasó una mano por el pelo-a mi me pasa lo mismo..._

_-¿¡Qué!?-el agarre de Elijah le pareció tener la mano en el mismo fuego por lo que se apartó con prisa-¡Con mi hermana no se juega hijo de puta...!_

_-¿Y que pretendías confesandote? El lema el "no" ya lo tienes es para pringados, te has tirado a la piscina por algo...-se cruzó de brazos-no me vayas a venir que lo has hecho para ver la fidelidad que le tendré a tu hermana..-esa posibilidad le afectó más de lo esperado, si era cierto la había cagado con ambas hermanas-Kath..._

_-No me llamas Kath...cerdo-le fulminó con la mirada-no lo he hecho por eso, lo he hecho porque quería quitarme ese peso de encima, porque cada vez que te veo con mi hermana me muero...-sollozó, y apartó el rostro de su alcance-te quiero y mucho, odie el día en que la elegistes a ella...odie que te fijaras en ella...¡pero siempre estaré con mi hermana...!-el chico la abrazó por detrás, Katherine quiso apartarle, pero no fue capaz-¿qué coño haces?-su tono amenazador había desaparecido, eran solo sollozos-..._

_-Se paciente...solo quiero una cosa...y solo puedo conseguirla con tu hermana...-Katherine no entendía a que se refería-pero esperame...nunca haré daño a tu hermana...y siempre os amaré..._

_Katherine quería golpearlo, estamparlo contra un árbol y atarlo, para después hacerle pequeños cortes y echarle unas pizcas de sal por querer jugar con ambas, pero no pudo hacer realidad sus sueños más oscuros, pues Elena llegaba a paso ligero insultando a su hermana por haberla engañado, al llegar hasta ellos no reparo en el mal estado de su hermano, no, solo saltó en los brazos de su novio, Katherine los observó, no permitiría que su hermana sufriese por un capullo, esa misma noche descubriría la verdad..._

-Claro que lo recuerdo-se soltó de su agarre, justo cuando entraban Jenna y Ric, los dos chicos se observaron, el segundo lanzó una mirada asesina a Elijah y otra acusatoria a Katherine, la cual no lo vio pues se había ido escaleras arriba, no quería ver el desprecio de su hermano mayor.

Katherine atravesó los pasillos iba directa a su habitación cuando oyó ruidos en el desván, con cuidado se acercó al fondo del pasillo, las escaleras estaban descolgadas, Katherine sabía quien estaba arriba, no había más nadie en la casa, y los demás presentes estaban en el salón, con cuidado para no ser descubierta subió, todo estaba oscuro la única luz era la de la lamparita de su hermana, con ternura, y escondida observó a su hermana rebuscando entre las cosas de su abuela. Cuando aún vivía siempre buscaba un momento para enseñarle sus tesoros, tras morir los dejó a cargo de ellas, y ahí estaba, todo guardado en el desván donde no entraba nadie, era su lugar favorito de la casa, allí jugaban a ser adultas y admirar las mejores galas.

Elena estaba absorta entre vestidos, ninguno le parecía el adecuado, estaban muy antiguos pero con algunos arreglos parecerían del siglo XXI, pero ninguno le acababa de gustar del todo; cerró el baúl y buscó otro entre las cajas, sabía que estaba por allí pues Katherine y ella lo habían escondido un tiempo atrás. Tuvo que escalar entre las cosas antiguas, como si de una escalera se tratase para poder alcanzar el baúl turqueza, resbaló un poco pero pudo mantenerse en lo alto, aunque todo a su alrededor empezó a tambalearse, ahogó un grito y cerró los ojos pues iba a acabar enterada entre basura y su baúl. Pero no fue así, Katherine la sostuvo a ella y a las antiguañas, tras mantener el equilibrio Elena bajó con cuidado...

-Gracias...-musitó, mientras ayudada por Katherine bajaban la caja, ninguna dijo nada mientras rebuscaban entre las telas y los vestidos, pero el silencio estaba resultando más incómodo de lo previsto, mientras sacaban y separaban vestidos, Elena pensó en las palabras que iba a decirle, sin saber que Katherine hacía exactamente lo mismo...-Kath...

-Lena..-dijeron casi al unísono, las dos chicas rieron timidamente, Katherine le hizo un gesto para que siguiese ella, pero Elena se negó-¿Estamos orgullosas? Lo siento...

-Yo también lo siento-Katherine frunció el ceño, no acababa de entender porque se disculpaba ella-siento no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentías por Elijah, lo llego haber sabido y nunca fuera empezado una relación y mucho menos esto que nos ha pasado...

-Elena, le quieres, no podía interponerme.

-Pero lo hicistes-le acusó-tendrías que haber hablado primero conmigo, siempre nos decimos nuestros ligues, bueno más bien tu me cuentas sobre tu vida amorosa.

-Rolletes-le aclaró pues nunca había sido capaz de mantener una relación amoroso durante más de unas horas-él me gusta y mucho nunca quise...

-No quiere que me expliques nada hoy-le señaló los vestidos-tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar...¿me ayudas? ¿nos ayudamos?-Katherine asintió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, y durante unos minutos pudieron ser ellas mismas, esas niñas pequeñas que descubrieron un mundo en un par de baules cuando solo tenían siete años.

Katherine se decantó por un vestido de color negro, era demasiado largo para su gusto pero los detalles y el escote eran su tipo, solo tenía que mandar a hacer una máscara a juego, con diamantes incrustados, al igual que mandaría a arreglar el vestido para que quedara perfecto. Elena reía al ver el lado egocéntrico y perfecto de su hermana que salía de ella sin darse cuenta. La castaña tardó más en encontrar su vestido ideal, después de largo rato de quejas escogió uno al azar.  
-Esa idea me parece un suicidio...-le advirtió Katherine-luego no te me quejes..-Elena puso los ojos en blanco, y sacó del fondo del tercer baúl un vestido en color azul de palabra de honor decorado por completo de brillantes piedras preciosas, las tocó con cuidado, asombradas descubrieron que eran verdaderas piedras preciosas, tal vez aguamarinas, y seguramente las más oscuras serían zafiros, también habría una tanzanita sino estaban equivocadas-Oh dios mío-se llevó las manos al rostro, el vestido tenía la espalda al descubierto atado como los corsés, con lazos azules de tonos más oscuros, el vestido no tenía mucho vuelo, pero si el suficiente para deslumbrar a cualquiera. Elena y Katherine se miraron asombradas, y ambas echaron a reir, nunca pensaron ni por asomo que su abuela pudiese tener algo así-¿Sabes con qué te pegaría...? Con el brazalete que te dejó...es más oscuro pero pega-el rostro de calma de la castaña desapareció y se llevó una mano al brazo, Katherine siguió su gesto y se quedó paralizada al ver lo que pasaba-¿Lo has perdido?  
-No-negó ella-está guardado junto al vestido en casa de Bonnie, solo que me ha hecho acordarme...  
-Ah-musitó, no quería meter la pata con su hermana de nuevo, y menos ahora que la había recuperado o por lo menos por una parte, Elena recogió las cosas y Katherine sacó los vestidos con cuidado para apartarlos del peligro del polvo o algo peor, cuando Elena comprobó que ya no había rastro de su hermana volvió a tocarse la muñeca y unas lágrimas cayeron al vacío...  
-Lo siento abuela...lo siento mucho...

Damon miraba asombrado la adquisición de la inmobiliaria no sabía a quien tenía que darle las gracias por haberle comentado a los agentes inmobiliarios por sus excéntricos gustos y su poca paciencia pero igualmente tenía que agradecerselo a alguien, la casa era una maravilla. Era una de los mayores edificios de Nueva York, un rascacielos al completo para ellos solos, bueno no para ellos solos, sino también para las miles de mujeres que traería Damon o Zach.  
-Gracias, muchísimas gracias-se atrevió a pronunciar tras un rato de admiración-Sabremos distribuir los muebles...  
-Si lo prefiere podemos encargarnos de todo-esa idea, la sola idea de no dar un palo al agua se le antojó deliciosa-Tenemos a los mejores diseñadores de la ciudad, puedo llamarlos y tenerlos aquí en menos de cinco minutos.  
-Esa idea suena genial, pero me gustaría que mi habitación no fuera decorada-le aclaró-será la última planta, me encargaré personalmente-la agente iba a intervenir pero Damon le colocó el dedo índice en sus labios solo fue un roce, pero la chica se estremeció-por favor...  
-Cl-Claro...-tragó saliva y empezó a llamar a los mejores diseñadores de interiores, Damon se apresuró a entrar al edificio, el rascacielos era enorme y eso era lo que más le importaba a Damon podría hacer y deshacer a su antojo sin coincidir con nadie o por lo menos no dar explicaciones. La recepción era enorme, como la de un hotel de lujo, había varios ascensores pero pasaban desapercibidos como si fuera parte de la pared, de la decoración, sonrió lo no le hacía gracia eran las cámaras de seguridad y el hombre que había en recepción, con mala cara se acercó hasta él.  
-¿Quién es usted?  
-Soy el de seguridad señor, me encargo de vigilar quien entra y quien sale, señor-parecía un robot, Damon tardó unos segundos en recomponerse-¿quería algo, señor?  
-No, nada, solo saber quien le contrató-quería parecer disimulado pero la curiosidad le superó-Por favor..-le puso la mejor sonrisa, y sus pequeños pucheros que hacían caer a cualquier mujer, con los hombres solo lo hacía para que le dijeran lo que quería ya que nadie le aguantaba, lo que no esperó para nada fue lo que le dijo el de seguridad.  
-Tengo un cuartito hay detrás...-le señaló su espalda, la cara de Damon se transformó, estaba pálido, y se fue de allí con el rabo entre las piernas, no acababa de creerse que ese tío le tuviera ofreciendo eso, el de seguridad le vio dirigirse a las escaleras y lo dejó estar, aguantando la risa hasta el último minuto, desde el cuartito salió un tronchado Zach que tenía que sujetarse la bariga para no explotar de la risa-Me despedirá..no, ¿verdad?  
-Tranquilo...dudo que te moleste alguna vez...-se estiró el traje-por estas cosas vale la pena tener dinero-le tendió el fajo de billetes-nadie te despedirá pero sigue con este juego...-con un gesto de mano se despidió, no podía aguantar la risa y pronto tenía una reunión con Stefan y Damon y no podía reirse en ella o su juego acabaría siendo un asesinato.

Tras los planos y las primeras modificaciones del edificio los hermanos Salvatore junto a Zach discutían en la sala que sería la "sala presidencial" como la había denominado Zach en broma, era reírse por eso o por lo de Damon, y lo segundo estaba completamente descartado. La tensión entre los hermanos era visible.

-¿Vais a contarme qué os pasa?-reaccionó Zach recogiendo unos papeles-Estamos juntos en esto, por mal que nos pese tenemos que firmar ese contrato en la fiesta.

-Si Damon no hiciera locuras...

-Si no lo fuera hecho no tendríamos nada, y ahora por lo menos tenemos todos los ojos a favor nuestra, y los demás poniendo rumores, que no son tan rumores contra los Gilbert-rió abiertamente-Nada puede ir mejor...

-Pero si peor-le espetó Zach-Tu Ipad, milagrosamente está en manos de Tarnner, ¿cómo es eso posible?-la pregunta del millón, la pregunta que había estado evitando Damon, y que Stefan tenía una ligera idea-Damon.

-Estaba viendo en directo la boda-puso los ojos en blanco-y mira por donde que me crucé con la novia a la fuga y se me cayó, metí la pata...-cerró los ojos-discutí con la loca y me la olvidé...

-¿Dónde fue?

-En la zona chunga de Nueva York, no sé como habrá llegado a las manos de Tarnner, no tengo ni la mínima idea.

-Sea como sea nos tiene cogidos por los huevos y los Gilbert no quieren perder su fama por eso han accedido, así que como no sea que encontremos algo en menos de seis horas olvidáos de destruir a los Gilbert.

-¡Eso nunca!-gritó Damon, Stefan agachó la cabeza-¡No voy a dejarlo porque vayan a ser nuestros socios, me da igual perder una fortuna, pero los voy a destruid!

-¡¿Pisando nuestras cabezas en el intento!?-Zach estaba realmente sorprendido-Damon serán nuestros socios si su imagen se mancha también lo hará la nuestra, ellos podrán recuperarse, América es su territorio nosotros no.

-Me da igual-se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en una de las cajas-No soy Giuseppe no voy a dejar la venganza a un lado.

-Esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte y lo sabes-Damon no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, todo su cuerpo le vibraba, necesitaba hacer una locura, apretó los dientes, podía sentir como su móvil y la adrenalina le llamaban, pero no podía acceder, no ahora que tenía una empresa y una responsabilidad a su cargo, estaba tan absorto en sus miedos que no se dio cuenta de lo que le estaban preguntando-¡Damon!

-¡Me tenéis muerto! ¡Me largo!-empezó a alejarse con los brazos enganchados por detrás, Zach y Stefan se miraron sin comprender nada-Y tranquilos estaré en casa Gilbert-psico-socios a la hora acordada-y cerró de un portazo, haciendo retumbar toda la sala, Zach tiró los papeles al suelo, y Stefan le pegó una patada a la caja donde había estado sentado su hermano, todo se estaba poniendo en su contra y ahora su hermano se comportaba como un loco.

Damon llegó al último piso, no había nada, solo sus cajas, es decir, sus pertenencias las pocas que había decidido conservar de Italia, suspiró y cogió su portátil iba a ver, solo por curiosidad lo que Alex le tenía guardado, suspiró aliviado al ver que en su correo, el de empresa y personal no había ninguna novedad, antes de desconectarse le cambió la contraseña. Y con duda accedió al otro correo, el cual había abandonado hacía tres años.

De: A

Para: DS

Aquí tienes el archivo codificado-sigue siendo la misma password-con todo detallado, te aclaro de que va la cosa.

Quiero atracar un bar, no uno cualquiera, sino el de mi cuñadita, no es por celos, es porque en el último robo mi nena tuvo que quedarse con algo, solo quiero comprobarlo, me faltaba guita ella tiene que tenerlo.

Es el Grill. La dirección está en el archivo. Esta tarde a las 20:45h.

Damon lo releyó varias veces, la dirección le sonaba un huevo, pero no recordaba de que, el atraco tenía lugar media hora antes de la fiesta, le daría tiempo y se despejaría para enfrentarse a Elena, se dio una hostia mental por pensar en esa chica, cuando tendría que haber pensado en los Gilbert en general. Estuvo largo rato pensando si era correcto o no, a fin de cuentas era un ajuste de cuentas no un robo cualquiera, pero él ya había estado en otros diferentes, nunca le habían pillado, pero ahora arriesgaba mucho.

Se descargó el archivo y lo miró por encima, estaba bastante bien, no había nada que pudiera exponerlo a ningún peligro, era de la zona baja por lo que no habría mucha vigilancia, y solo estaba vigilada por los hombres de Alex, tras unos segundos de vacilación le mandó su confirmación hasta ese momento no notó los apretados que tenía los nudillos, se relajó, tras chequear a los trabajadores de su agente cogió unas bolsas y salió del edificio Salvatore pasando desapercibido ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar si estaba en el recepcionista. Se montó en un taxi que lo dejó exactamente en uno de los almacenes abandonados, tras darle una elevada suma de dinero se adentró en el almacén de enfrente, era el lugar que le había indicado Alex, pero no parecía que hubiese nadie cerca, dudo, soltando sus cosas en una esquina, empezó a escalar entre las máquinas para tener mejor vista. No había nada. Se estaba empezando a enfadar de veras, oyó unos ruidos y le pareció ver unas sombras, frunció el ceño, le estaban tendiendo una prueba, eso una trampa. Se quitó la chaqueta, y los zapatos, y se preparó para la lucha, le había entrenado el mejor. Dos hombres encapuchados saltaron sobre su cabeza, Damon agarró uno de los cables y se lo pasó por el cuello a uno, tirando de él hasta desmayarle, para utilizar su cuerpo contra el otro, se lo lanzó encima, pero lo evitó, y empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un minuto más en peleas de niños, y tanteando la situación optó por lo más simple: hacer trampas.

Llegó hasta una de las plataformas, se dejó golpear en el estómago, tras vacilar unos segundos dio unos pasos hacia atrás y rogó de que el tío fuese realmente gilipollas para caer en un juego de niños, y así fue, el chico se colocó encima de la plataforma y Damon con una sonrisa de superioridad le dio al interruptor, rogando de que fuera el correcto y que funcionara, los primeros chirridos se lo confirmaron.

-Bye bye capullo...-se despidió con la mano-varios hombres salieron a su encuentro, Damon los miró desafiante y se preparó para luchar-¡Vamos! ¿quién es el siguiente? ¡Wow!-estaba eufórico, y las risas de fondo de Alex le confirmaron que todo era un truco, se relajó, aunque el entusiasmo seguía reflejado en sus rasgos.

-Esta claro que da igual los años eres un prodigio para algunas cosas, si los de tu empresa supieran que has convivido con ladrones de poca monda..y asesinos...-Damon odiaba esa versión, odiaba haberse juntado con esa gentuza pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir el miedo en sus carnes y la adrenalina del momento, eran su droga, ya lo tenía confirmado, se había pasado tres años sin necesitarlo, pero desde que la conoció lo necesitaba más que nunca, por lo que dejó pasar el comentario, por ahora-Chavales este capullo trajeado puede patearos el trasero, fui su mentor aunque parezca imposible-los dos tíos que habían luchado con Damon no se mezclaron en la atmósfera de vitoreo, se habían llevado una buena paliza engañados-Te los presento, al que por poco lo ahogas es Mason-Damon le pidió disculpas con un puchero, Mason quiso partirle el morro allí mismo pero solo se mordió la lengua-y este que aún sigue ocultándose el rostro es Kol, es joven, pero un crack como tu, bueno inferior a ti...

-Solo por los pelos...-Damon le tendió la mano pero Kol ni la miró, lo abrazó directamente-ha sido una buena experiencia-Damon tardó en reaccionar, pero rió junto a él.

Dejemonos de niñerías, mariconas, tenemos una misión.

-Si, joder a tu Rebe..-bromeó Mason, chocando la mano con Kol.

-Tío dilo ya, estas hasta los huevos de ella y no sabes como llamar su atención cuando te ignora, ¿en qué quedamos?

-Iros a la mierda-los empujó-solo quiero que vigiléis la zona, Damon y yo nos encargaremos de lo gordo.

-Será coña, espero-se molestó Mason, estaba cansado de que los caprichos de Alex le dejaran a tres velas-Tío él lleva años fuera y lo metes en lo divertido, no tienes corazón...-le dio un puñetazo a Kol en el hombro y se largó de allí-¡Estaré no te preocupes!

-No lo aguanto-se quejó Kol frotándose el brazo, Damon observó ese gesto era el mismo que había tenido con su hermano y Zach; se había portado realmente mal con ellos, justo como había actuado Mason, lo dejó estar, después se disculparía en la fiesta.

-Dalo por perdido-se aclaró la garganta-Bien os explicaré mi estrategia, no quiero fallos no voy a perder a Rebe por esto y menos sabiendo como se las gastas mi cuñadita-ambos rieron, Damon solo los escuchó-Entraremos, la rubia que esta en la barra es mi cuñada a esa podéis violarla si queréis-a Damon se le escapó un gruñido que no pasó desapercibido para Alex, él sabía de sobra que Damon odiaba esos daños innecesarios colaterales, por eso lo había dicho para ver si seguía cojeando por esa misma pata-pero la de la trenza, la más joven, os mato si os atrevéis a tocarla...

-Pero ¿puedo entrar con vosotros?-dudó Kol pues había hablado en plural, Alex asintió-entonces, ¿para qué la lías tanto con Mason? Sois unos casos perdidos-hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, Damon se sentía realmente incómodo, ese no era su mundo pero necesitaba de veras un subidón de adrenalina, en más de una ocasión intentó otros remedios alternativos que fueran menos ilegales: paracaidismo, balconing (lo cual resultó aún más ilegal y menos satisfactorio), hasta defensa personal, pero nada en comparación con lo que sentía en un coche a toda hostia, en una pelea con una banda callejera, en un robo o tan solo con alguna pequeña locura. Era su obsesión y por culpa de esa Gilbert estaba volviendo a recaer.

Se habían pasado gran parte de la tarde entrenando todas las técnicas posibles, y todos los escenarios que se pudieran encontrar, irían completamente de negro, ni siquiera se les vería los ojos, llevarían gafas negras y lentillas de colores diferentes a sus ojos. Damon traía las suyas propias de color castaño, al verlas le recordó los ojos chocolate de Elena, negó con la cabeza.

Eras las ocho en punto, estaban preparados, y Mason ya había enviado la confirmación de que su parte estaba más que hecha, que solo quedaba su actuación.

Habían llegado al Grill con el tiempo exacto, la gente abundaba el lugar, por lo que pasarían desapercibidos si había alguna cámara, Alex lo dudaba porque Rebeckah no le había comentado nada; Damon se quedó boquiabierto al ver de que le sonaba el Grill, casualidad o no, pensaba aprovecharse al máximo, las dos chicas le habían tratado bastante mal.

El Grill tenía buen ambiente, entraron a bocajarro-estaba más que confirmado de que no había ningún policía dentro-con las armas en alto, Kol fue directamente a la barra, donde la rubia más adulta estaba empezando a murmurar algo con los ojos cerrados. Damon y Alex buscaron con la mirada a la otra, pero no había rastro de Rebeckah cosa que no agradó a Alex, pero lo dejó estar y se dirigió al almacén, la otra rubia gritaba que no le hicieran nada, que no había nada en la caja, Damon estaba aufórico, daban igual los daños colaterales necesitaba despejarse y esa era la mejor manera.

Esos minutos fueron los mejores para descansar su mente, tuvo que atar a Caroline, ayudar a cargar los "premios" de Kol y la mercancía de Alex, la cual no pasó por alto Caroline, que abrió muchos los ojos al entrever lo que portaba en la bolsa. Damon disfrutó como un niño cuando salieron huyendo de allí, pero era solo eso: un momento, porque los problemas de Damon solo acababan de comenzar, y de la peor de las formas.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-gritaron a coro Alex y Kol al llegar a lugar seguro, Damon solo podía gritar de alegría, y relajarse, miró su reloj y empalideció; Alex le indicó que se largara antes de que llegara tarde y su hermano le pateara el trasero, Damon puso los ojos en blanco y lo dejó estar, pues llegaba realmente tarde, eran pasadas las nuevas y aún tenía que llegar a la otra punta de la ciudad, cambiarse, y volverse a ir en otra dirección, estaba claro que no llegaría a la hora justa, no es que le importara lo que dijeran los Gilbert pero no podía volver a dejar tirados a Stefan y a Zach.

Tardó mucho más de lo previsto, pero arreglado con un traje negro y una máscara a juego de piedras azabache, con forma de cuervo, atravesó el gran jardín de los Gilbert, le vibró el móvil, lo sacó de su bolsa, la misma que había llevado con la ropa en el almacén, al sacar el móvil vio que había algo más que ropa, lo cogió era un pañuelo viejo y debajo había un brazalete, lo miró extrañado, era realmente hermoso, lo revisó por encima, tenía una piedra como la de su máscara en negro, con decoraciones en tonos claros y oscuros, más una inscripción "Encuentra tu destino...", sonrió, seguramente sería robado, por lo que lo volvió a guardar en la bolsa que escondió detrás de unos arbustos, iría después a por ella...

-Ya estoy aquí Stef no tienes que matarme-le dijo sin recibir ninguna señal del teléfono-estoy en el jardín de estos cerdos nos veremos, ¿dónde estas? mejor, ¿dónde es la fiesta? No me he cruzado con nadie, pero el tío de la puerta me ha dejado entrar al ver mi DNI.

-Estamos en el jardín trasero, la fiesta es junto a la Gran Fuente, no sé si la habrás visto-Damon lo pensó, la verdad es que ni se había fijado, había estado más pendiente de otras cosas que de la decoración exterior-Te espero allí, mi máscara es verde, aunque ya lo sabes...

Damon colgó y empezó a correr, atravesaría los setos para llegar antes, le daba igual estropearlos, le importaba bien poco, pero en uno se acabó enganchando, tras lanzar una maldición empezó a comprobar los daños, tras ver que no había peligro empezó a avanzar esta vez con más cuidado, pero los sollozos de una chica le devolvieron a otra dimensión, rebuscó entre los matorrales, y en un pequeño parque encontró un ángel, pues no había otra forma de describirlo, si tuviera un espejo delante seguramente Damon estaría con la boca abierta y los ojos dilatados: la chica estaba sentada en un banco, su vestido azul brillaba con luz propia, su máscara llena de plumas del mismo tono le daban un aire elegante y llamativo, intentó acercarse sin hacer ruido pero le resultó imposible, la chica se sobresaltó, para tranquilizarla Damon se acercó con los brazos por encima de la cabeza y con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, la castaña le sonrió, pudo divisar sus ojos, eran de un tono castaño como el suyo, pero le faltaba vida.

-Un ángel como tú no debería llorar nunca...-le tendió una rosa azul, la chica sonrió, le sonaba la voz pero no la cuadraba con nadie-y menos por alguien que seguro no le llega ni a las suales de los zapatos...¿me permite su primer baile?-le señaló la fiesta, la castaña asintió-recuerde entonces, no rompa su promesa...

-Gracias...eres todo un príncipe.

-Si, el de la oscuridad pero me permitiré ser su luz, ángel...

La castaña sonrió y tomó la flor la olió levemente sin apartar sus ojos chocolate de los ojos castaños del muchacho; el chico no dejaba de sonreir, se sentía estúpido, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo había encontrado algo que le había hecho olvidarlo todo, tal vez no necesitara más el servicio de Alex, tal vez podría permitirse recaer en esa nueva droga, en esos ojos chocolate que le miraban con ternura...

-¿La conozco?

-No, me acordaría del castaño de sus ojos-puso mala cara, sus ojos eran azules, "¡_las lentillas_!"-Mi nombre...


	8. 07:Dangerous Kiss

_**Llegan los momentos delena en su apogeo, gracias por vuestros comentarios, fav, follow, y visitas, de veras para mi es lo más importante.**_

**Capítulo 07: Dangerous Kiss**

La chica no fue capaz de continuar, temía que si le decía cual era su nombre toda esa extraña burbuja acabara explotando, la duda se reflejó en su cuerpo por lo que el chico intentó calmarla, acercándose con cuidado y posando las yemas de sus dedos sobre las transparentes mejillas, pues el rosado que había en ellas no tenía nada que ver con el maquillaje.

-Claro que la conozco-la castaña la miró extrañada-es mi ángel de la guarda, él cual creí perdido...pensé que me había abandonado-su voz fue inferior a un susurro, como si esas palabras le afectaran de veras, la castaña quería ahogar sus penas pero no fue capaz de moverse-Gracias por existir-la atravesó con sus ojos castaños, el marrón de ambos se convirtió en una nube, en su nube-gracias por estar aquí, al lado de la oscuridad, gracias por no salir corriendo...

-No podría, mis tacones acabarían matándome...-le señaló los pies, los tacones eran realmente peligrosos, y más si no se está acostumbrada a llevarlos, la castaña se los había puesto para complacer a su hermana-y no podría porque amo perderme en sus ojos...-le confesó-No sé porque lo he dicho...

-Porque cree...-colocó su mano en el bolsillo, recordando el brazalete de Alex, el cual estaba escondido en una mochila, la inscripción volvió a su cabeza, ¿gracias al brazalete había encontrado esa luz? No claro que no, no había luz para él en este mundo, pero hay estaba, ese pequeño ángel vestido de azul-¿Cree en el amor a primera vista?

-No-sonrió con amargura, recordando un pequeño encuentro con ese chico de ojos azules, esos mismos ojos que la fulminaron, que la dejaron tirada, esos mismos ojos que en solo un segundo la habían hecho alcanzar su cuento de hadas, y que en ese mismo segundo le habían hecho pisar el Infierno, claro que no creía en la primera vista, le era imposible creer algo que le había causado tanto dolor-no tuve una buena experiencia en amor...

-Yo tampoco-estaban demasiado cerca, el tacto de los dedos de ese muchacho estaban derritiendo su piel, electrucutando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el aliento de la chica alteraba cada célula del cuerpo del muchacho, sus miradas se cruzaron y se perdieron en los labios del otro-No merezco esta debilidad, no mereces mi pecado...-la cercanía derrumbaba todas las barreras, la castaña sabía que esto estaba mal, pero la tentación y el deseo eran mucho más fuertes que la coherencia y que cualquier síntoma de culpa, el muchacho pasó una mano por la espalda de la chica dibujando finas líneas sobre el corsé, la atrajo hacia él, la chica ahogó un grito, y el muchacho solo pudo sonreir pero sin apartar ni un segundo los ojos de los de la muchacha, pasó la otra por la mejilla, descendiendo poco a poco, acarició con ternura su cuello, pasando un dedo por la cadena de plata, rozó con cuidado los adornos del vestido, pero sin dejar de mirar sus ojos chocolate. La aludida tampoco se quedó atrás, sus manos deseosas, también querían dibujar caminos sobre las mejillas o el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Ni tu el mío...-consiguió pronunciar la chica, el muchacho no acabó de comprender a lo que se refería-no se merece tampoco mi pecado, no soy una mujer pura...nunca lo he sido..solo soy una muñeca del cruel destino-el chico colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para acallar sus miedos, lo mantuvo demasiado tiempo, la castaña entreabrió los labios por instinto.

-Entonces borraré mi pecado con sus labios...-y sin dejarla responder buscó su boca, fue un beso dulce y corto, la castaña entrelazó sus manos sobre los cabellos azabache del muchacho, y le abrió la boca-y ahora lo recuperaré junto al suyo-le murmuró en la boca, la castaña sentía que se moría al sentir su aliento en sus dientes, en su lengua, ahogó un gemido, y cerró los ojos al sentir la presión de los labios de ese extraño muchacho, sus lenguas se rozaron tímidamente, pero acabaron teniendo el control total de sus bocas, danzaron, se devoraron, bebieron del otro; sus lenguas tenían su propio baile personal, al igual que sus manos, las cuales jugaban con el cabello y los lazos de la castaña, y la espalda y el cabello del muchacho.

El beso se prolongó mucho más de lo esperado, vivían en su mundo, pero todo tiene un principio y un final, ahora eran uno...

-¿Elena...?-preguntó una asustada Jenna, la pareja paró de golpe, pisando el suelo y con ello la realidad, el muchacho miró a la chica que acababa de llegar, tenía un vestido verde, pero no llevaba la máscara puesta-¿eres tú?

Damon estaba pálido y paralizado, solo podía observar a la chica que tenía a su lado, la cual entrelazaba su mano con la suya, esa misma chica que dio un paso en dirección a la otra mujer.

-Jenna-la aludida negó con la cabeza, y Damon ya no pudo más, al comprobar que la vida era realmente cruel, esa chica la cual le había hecho pisar el cielo eran sin dudar la misma que lo acabaría arrastrando hasta el Infierno, por impulso se llevó una mano a la boca, podía sentir el calor de los labios de esa chica, el aliento en su boca, la podía sentir hasta con la misma intensidad-Lo siento, pero es que...-no le dio tiempo a responder, pues al girarse se dio cuenta que el muchacho no estaba, y de que solo había sido un sueño irreal, sin darse cuenta sus manos empezaron a temblar, Jenna se acercó para consolarla...

-Tranquila, shh, no pasa nada, será mejor que vayamos a la fiesta, hay seguridad, si todo era un montaje nada saldrá...-eso era lo que menos preocupaba a Elena, la chica estaba destrozada, pues por una vez había sentido su corazón latir con fuerza y ni siquiera conocía el nombre del causante, en ese momento Elena tuvo una cosa clara: no descansaría hasta encontrar a ese hombre que le había hecho vibrar con solo sentir su aliento, ni siquiera escuchaba a su tía-...y es por eso que debemos volver, ¿me estas escuchando?

-Si, claro, volvamos-Elena se encaminó a la fiesta, Jenna negó con la cabeza, claro que no la estaba escuchando, porque si la fuera escuchado no iría directamente a la fiesta sino al interior de la casa donde le esperaban para firmar el contrato, lo dejó estar, a fin de cuentas ninguno de los presentes las echaría en falta.

Alcanzó a su sobrina, estaba solo a unos pasos hasta que una mano la retuvo, iba a disculparse, que no podía quedarse, pero al ver al causante optó por algo mejor, se soltó de un sonoro golpe, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora apareces-le soltó con asco-ni siquiera estas invitado, por lo menos yo no lo he hecho-volvió a escupirle, esta vez el chico tuvo que respirar hondo antes de responder-no te me hagas el bueno ahora...

-Jenna ya te dije que lo siento, ¿qué más quieres que haga?

-¿Tirarte por un balcón con los brazos y las piernas cortadas, llenas de heridas con sal, y las cuencas de los ojos llenos de huevos de serpiente? No, no quiero que hagas nada más-ironizó, hablaban en un tono bastante bajo pero los gestos y demás estaban llamando la atención de ojos indiscretos como los paparazzi de incógnito-Lárgate Logan, no me hagas llamar a seguridad.

Logan rió, alterando así hasta la última neurona de Jenna, la cual lo fulminó con la mirada, porque no había nada cerca sino fuera acabado rompiéndole algo en la cabeza, y si era posible algo que hiciera bastante daño, apretó los puños y se mantuvo firme, el chico se acercó a su oído.

-Siempre puedo hablar con los paparazzi, y contarles...no sé, lo que hace la familia a escondidas, ¿te lo especifico?

-Sabes mejor que nadie que en esa época estaba muy borracha.

-Ya pero dicen que los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten, y tu me lo contastes y lo grabé-Jenna estaba alucinando, no se podía creer que su dulce Logan le fuera hecho eso en un momento de debilidad, nunca había pedido ayuda por miedo a darle la razón a Miranda, pero tendría que haber aceptado sus consejos hacia mucho tiempo-Y veo que esta vez he dado con tu vena sensible.

-Eres un cerdo-susurró-un puto cerdo, no podías dejar las cosas estar, ¿verdad? Pensé que habíamos quedado como amigos...

-Nunca quise quedar así porque así no puedo chupar del bote Gilbert-esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Jenna; su hermana siempre había tenido razón con sus novios todos se acercaban por la paga Gilbert que Jenna recibía por trabajar para ellos, pero ella había mantenido la esperanza, de que aunque fuera la más chica y alocada algún día encontraría el amor, y pensó que Logan podría ser una buen intento y que él nunca la miraba como un talón andante, pero no solo se había equivocado en eso sino también en lo cerdo que era, la estaba chantajeando por un error de su pasado-Ya ves sino quieres que tu secreto salga a la luz tendrás que volver conmigo, yo me conformo con fingir en cámara, nada más, eso y mi dinero.

-Capullo, hijo de puta...-murmuró cada vez más alto, Logan rió pues sabía que había conseguido lo que esperaba, y la agarró por la cintura-te odio...-Logan seguía sonriendo, y Jenna se veía en la condición de hacer lo mismo, mañana por la mañana distintas fotografías de ese encuentro saldrían en portada, el hijo de un carnicero con la hermana de la mujer de oro, la mujer del Fundador Gilbert, fuese como fuese Logan conseguiría sus miles de dólares o más

Alaric había observado desde la distancia los gestos de su tía con ese hombre que si no recordaba mal era uno de sus ex, frunció el ceño al comprobar como había terminado la cosa, conocía a Jenna muy bien, ella no perdonaba con tanta facilidad y menos sin romper un plato o una vajilla entera, tendría que hablar con ella, pero para eso esperaría a más tarde, no podía perderse la firma del contrato, tras soltar su copa, se tropezó con otro muchacho.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, Damon le miró extrañado, he hizo un gesto de circunstancias-una mala noche, veo.

-No sabes como colega-su voz sonó un susurro desesperado, Ric tenía prisa pero no iba a dejar a ese tío enborracharse en su jardín, por lo que le quitó la copa comprobando que era bourbon, el cual no estaba permitido ni servido en la fiesta-¡Joder!

-No deberías beber esto solo...-le regañó bebiéndose lo que quedaba de copa-Dios, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

-Tengo mis recursos-sonrió-y veo que tu también lo necesitas, ¿mal de...?

-Acabo de ver a una chica en brazos de su ex...

-De amores-Ric le miró extrañado-el mal es de amores.

-¡No! Es mi tía, solo me preocupo por ella-negó rotundamente, sintiéndose avergonzado por completo-Tengo que irme, no bebas nunca solo, no es bueno.

-También tengo que largarme, problemas familiares.

-Que me vas a decir a mi de eso-ambos se encogieron de hombros y se despidieron con un gesto. Ric se adentró entre la gente pidiendo disculpas y saludando a viejos conocidos, no había visto a ninguna de sus hermanas pero seguramente tendría la oportunidad de verlas en la reunión si es que asistían.

Una mano en su hombro sobresaltó a Damon, se giró de mala gana, pero al ver el traje y la máscara verde supo que se trataba de su hermano, llegaba tarde de nuevo a la reunión, no porque se le hubiera olvidado, claro que no, sino porque no sabía donde iba a ser la reunión y no tenía ni la más mínima gana de preguntar a ningún Gilbert sobre su paradero, y tampoco quería encararse con Elena, repudiaba esa idea, la había besado, a ella, a su enemiga legítima, tragó saliva, y mirando el fondo de su copa acompañó a su hermano, hasta su propio matadero.

Se encaminaron entre la multitud, Damon no miraba a nadie, ninguna de esa gente extravagante le interesaba, la mayoría eran amigos, interesados o apoderados de los Gilbert, resumiendo, posibles enemigos de los Salvatore, pero también eran posibles cómplices llegado el caso, esa idea le resultó tentadora. Cuando llegaron al interior de la casa, Damon se paró para quitarse las lentillas, le molestaban y le quemaban desde que Elena le vio con ellas, y puede que ahora pensara que él solo llevaba la misma máscara que ese joven muchacho, intentó sonreir pero lo único que consiguió fue un mueca de asco ante lo que avecinaba; en la puerta del despacho se encontraban Tarnner y Zach charlando amigablemente, o eso parecía. Stefan carraspeó para que reinara el silencio. Damon se cruzó de brazos signo de que no tenía ni gota de paciencia.

-Id pasando, buenas Damon-le saludó fraternalmente Tarnner, quería abrazarle pero veía a Damon bastante reticente a ese gesto-los Gilbert nos esperan.

Damon y Stefan entraron juntos al despacho, allí había una pequeña fiesta particular, no había comida pero si champán, del mejor de Italia, ese gesto le pareció realmente repugnante a los ojos de un Salvatore pero el único que lo dejó mostrar fue Damon en cuanto puso un pie en esa sala. Miranda Gilbert fue la primera en dar su brazo a torcer para saludarlos con un asentimiento de cabeza, llevaba puesto un vestido dorado, demasiado llamativo parecía un árbol de navidad, solo le faltaba un enchufe y tal vez el portal de belén. Grayson no se movió de su sitio, estaba acompañado de otro hombre, el cual daba la espalda a los recién llegados, iban vestidos de negro.

-Señores-saludó en voz alta Tarnner, todos los presentes se presentaron con la mirada, Damon y Alaric se quedaron pálidos al ver con quien habían compartido su momento de alcoholicos enmascarados, pero ambos sonrieron y se tendieron la mano, por primera vez en la noche Stefan vio a su hermano realmente feliz o por lo menos lo había actuado bastante bien. El rato paso bastante rápido, hablaron sobre cosas circunstanciales, los últimos proyectos de ambos, sin llegar a concretar detalles, los balances, las estadísticas que tendría el MF si invertían una cantidad u otra, de una manera diferente o la presentación exterior e interior, todos eran detalles sin importancia para cualquier persona exterior a esos negocios pero para ellos era la guinda del pastel, si ellos la empresa no sería nada, la primera impresión era la que contaba. La reunión se prolongó más de lo debido, y el sonido de la puerta captó a todos los presentes, una chica entró con cuidado, no llevaba máscara por lo que todos la reconocieron o eso creían. Stefan y Zach pensaron al instante en Elena, pero Damon no, y menos su familia que la conocían demasiado, y en el caso del primero era incapaz de olvidar ningún detalle que llevaba esa noche, aún sabiendo que no era Elena sintió un gran recelo al ver que le acompañaba un muchacho.

-Siento molestar padre-miró a Grayson, pero en realidad miraba a su madre-pero tenemos un pequeño percanse-su madre le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que entrera, Ric se adelantó a los Salvatore para poder escuchar mejor y hacer de escudo contra sus "invitados"-hay unos paparazzi que están revolucionando la fiesta con rumores totalmente falsos sobre la relación de mi hermana con un joven de la fiesta...

-No puede ser, esa niña nunca aprenderá-bufó su madre, tras estirasarse el vestido y comprobar que todo en si estuviese en orden cogió a su hija del brazo y tiró de ella, Ric se lo impidió-No querrás montar un numerito aquí, ¿no?-miró de reojo a los Salvatore, Ric deshizo su agarre, tenía razón, no podía llamar la atención de los Salvatore más de lo necesario, aún no habían firmado el contrato y si conseguían sustancias benefactorias en su contra no tendrían que firmar nada con ellos sino con los paparazzi.

Miranda y Katherine salieron del despacho para poder hablar con mayor claridad, Grayson y Tarnner se quedaron para hablar de los acuerdos del contrato.

Los Salvatore y Grayon firmaron sin quejarse, a ninguno le sorprendió que ninguno de ellos se quejara por las clausuras, estaba claro que allí estaban obligados, y a ninguno le pasó desapercibido ese detalle, y mentalmente se dijeron que investigarían porque había firmado el enemigo.

Miranda estaba realmente nerviosa pero su aspecto exterior no lo mostraba en absoluto, esa fortaleza siempre sorprendió a las gemelas Gilbert pero ninguna había tenido el valor nunca de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

-Mi contacto, Shane, me ha dicho que su revista acaba de conseguir una exclusiva-cada vez empeoraba más la situación-"el beso de la Gilbert Cornuda" me dijo.

-¿Qué pide a cambio de la foto y demás?

-Él no puede hacer nada, ese es el problema, ha sido su redactor jefe-explicó, Shane era uno de los mejores caza-recompensas que había en Nueva York con respecto a la prensa rosa, siempre trabajaba solo y le daba lo que conseguía a Katherine por una suma de dinero y lo restante iba para sus jefes, pero hoy no había sido así, su propio jefe había ido en persona-está aquí, y no puede quitarle la primicia.

-Pues habrá que sobornarle a él.

-Va a ser imposible, ese es el problema ya ha soltado un par de rumores-Miranda maldijo mentalmente su descuido, no tendría que haber dejado a ninguna de sus hijas sueltas por la fiesta, lo que nunca pensó es que fuera Elena la que le hiciera quedar en ridículo por segunda vez en una semana-Tampoco encuentro a Elena...

-Se sabe quien es el supuesto chico, ¿no será Elijah?

-Me lo ha confirmado Shane con una foto, está con marcas de agua, no podemos jugarsela-sacó su Ipad rosa, mostrando una foto un poco borrosa a causa de los créditos de la revista "IntimidRose", eran dos chicos muy juntos, Elena y un muchacho vestido de negro, no se podía divisar bien su identidad, era en el jardín. Miranda le devolvió el aparato, odiaba a la tecnología cuando todo estaba en su contra, bufando se retiró a la fiesta sin darle ni una explicación más a su hija. Katherine miró la foto un poco más de cerca, la amplió, y ahogó una exclamación-Increíble-rió-es increíble Elena...

Katherine con una amplia y mejorada sonrisa siguió a su madre desde la distancia para ver con sus propios ojos lo que acababa de descubrir, sólo había visto eso una única vez.

Damon y Stefan salieron del despacho agotados, habían tenido que fingir cada minuto y cada segundo de esa reunión pero había servido para aclararles que se necesitaban mutuamente. Stefan paró a su hermano.

-Siento lo de esta tarde-empezó Damon-y siento haber llegado tarde.

-Lo sé, y espero que esto nos sirva de lección-le señaló el despacho-la próxima vez que hagamos algo contaremos con el otro.

-Claro, no pienso permitir un error como el de mi Ipad, maldita sea.

-Lo sé, no se como habrá llegado a sus manos pero no va a volver a pasar, ¿verdad?-le amenazó-Damon.

-No claro que no, la próxima vez seré más cuidadoso.

-¿¡Cómo "próxima vez"!? No habrá próxima vez Damon.

-¿¡Cómo qué no!? Tenemos una oportunidad de oro Stef-le sonrió, agarrando a su hermano por los hombros-¿No lo has visto?-la cara de Stefan le confirmaba lo evidente-Ellos tampoco querían firmar, pero lo han hecho, ¿sabes por qué? Porque Tarnner tiene algo gordo de ellos.

-Claro, como que ellos son el hazme reir de Nueva York por lo de su hija-se cruzó de brazos, Damon podía ser muchas cosas pero no tonto-Así que deja de decir estupideces.

-No es eso, si solo fuera eso fueran sido capaces de recuperarse solos.

-Pues entonces le habrá amenazado con dejar de financiarles.

-Tampoco-negó ya bastante enfadado-Hay algo gordo, y pienso descubrirlo, con tu ayuda o sin ella.

-¡Damon! Acabas de decirme que íbamos a apoyarnos, ¿ya has cambiado de opinión? ¡Joder!-Stefan se apartó de su hermano cuando la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir, esta vez era el hijo mayor de los Gilbert, durante unos segundos se observaron se despidió con un gesto de la mano, y con un apretón de hombro para Damon, Stefan se quedó a cuadros y esperaba tener que agarrar a su hermano para que no hiciese una locura, pero no fue necesario, pero tampoco dejó que le interrogara, fue en busca de Zach para largarse de la fiesta.

-Ya estará la reforma, espero-se encogió de hombros-Tengo que ir a buscar una cosa, id yendo.

-¿Has venido...?

-En un taxi, así que esperadme.

Damon cruzó las escaleras para llegar lo más rápido posible al escondite de su mochila, y cada paso que daba le recordaba el beso de esa castaña que resultó ser Elena, su mayor droga y su mayor perdición, maldiciéndose mentalmente buscó entre los arbustos y no se quedó tranquilo hasta que tuvo el brazalete de Alex en sus manos, no entendía su atracción a él, pero en muy poco tiempo adoraba ese pequeño objeto, que seguramente sería robado.

-Menos mal-lo guardó todo y fue directamente a ver a Stefan y a Zach, pero en mitad del camino se le ocurrió una idea alocada, sin tener tiempo a recapacitar sus pies empezaron a moverse solos con la única orden de su corazón.

El muchacho con la máscara puesta empezó a atravesar a los invitados, no había rastro de la castaña en ninguna parte, por lo que optó por mirar en el interior de la casa, sabía que estaría vigilada pero no le importo, había hecho locuras mayores. Entró por la puerta de la cocina, fue un alivio ver como algunos camareros entraban y salían por ahí con bandejas y demás, se apoyó en esa puerta, esperando el turno del otro camarero, estaban coordinados...

-Uno...dos...tres...cuatro...-salió otro camarero-uno...dos...tres...cuatro-y otro más, y antes de volver a contar entró, sonriendo victorioso se escondió tras una fila de copas, viendo como otro más salía al exterior, con cuidado, y sin ser visto atravesó la gran cocina, poniéndose antes una chaqueta de cocina. No conocía la casa, pero ya había estado en lugares con la distribución parecida, por lo que subió las escaleras de los empleados, la casa tenía dos plantas, pero era enorme y eso era sinónimo de perderse. Llevaba un buen rato andando por la planta de arriba, y no había encontrado la habitación de los Gilbert en ningún momento, cada cuarto que entraba era grande pero repleto de camas o de de antiguedades, es decir, habitaciones vacías o de los empleados; agotado como estaba, y desesperado al ver las llamadas perdidas de Stefan y Zach optó por volverse, hasta que divisó el pasillo central, sonriendo se adentró en él.

Había varias habitaciones, enormes alcobas, pues tenían la decoración del siglo pasado, no iba a entrar a la ligera en ninguna de ellas, tenía que ser cuidadoso con su elección; mirando y analizando todas sus puertas, tropezó con un jarrón, no quería que se cayera por lo que dio un traspie para sostenerlo, tirando así la mochila que quedó colgada de un sólo aza en su mano, pero el brazalete cayó, pues tenía la cremallera abierta, con grandes zancadas lo recogió, y miró el recorrido que había dado cuando rodaba, era una habitación, la que estaba a su derecha, con el ceño fruncido entró despacio, la habitación era grande y daba al balcón principal, estaba totalmente desordenada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-el chico se sorprendió al oir su voz angelical, se volvió hasta una de las puertas, que seguramente sería la del baño, Elena vestía un pequeño pijama de bob esponja y tenía en sus manos el vestido azul, Damon se quedó deslumbrado al ver su belleza.


	9. 08:Pequeños Recuerdos

_**Nuevo episodio, espero os guste ;) **_

**Capítulo 08: Pequeños Recuerdos  
**

Damon estaba en estado de shock, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, clavó los pies en el suelo para cerciorarse de que estaba despierto, de que de verdad estaba en esa habitación con esa chica. Ajena a su debate interno Elena vuelve a preguntarle, cada vez más asustada, a ese desconocido que qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

-Te he hecho una pregunta...-Damon boquiabierto la vuelve a mirar, da unos pasos vacilantes en su dirección, la chica se echa hacia atrás-¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara...?-preguntó asustada-Por favor...dime que también ha sido real para ti...-sollozó, y se maldijo así misma por su debilidad ante ese hombre, no podía verle con claridad, pues la única luz que alumbraba la estancia era la de su mesilla y la del baño que estaba a sus espaldas-Aléjate o grito-le amenazó con un libro, el chico observó ese libro "The Vampire Diaries", sonrió, él lo había leído, casi todos, hacia bastante tiempo, se acercó hasta ella, lo suficiente como para que la chica pudiese ver sus ojos, no eran marrones, eran celestes, un azul profundo e inconfundible, ahogó una exclamación, soltando el libro de golpe, llevándose ambas manos a la boca, el chico no comprendió su gesto. El sonido de la puerta los alteró a los dos, que no supieron como reaccionar.

-Elena, ¡soy Kath! Tenemos un problema...-volvió a golpear la puerta, y tocó el pomo-¡Voy a entrar!

Elena cogió a Damon de la chaqueta y lo arrastró hasta el interior del baño, no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos, no quería que él viera su estado tan lamentable, tras apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta se enfrentó a su hermana, Katherine la miró de arriba a abajo y rió al ver que el pijama que llevaba puesto, las dos chicas no tardaron mucho en caer rendidas en la cama a causa de las risas. Katherine no dijo nada de lo que venía a decir pues las prisas y la humedad de sus ojos le hacia pensar que acababa de tener visita, y que seguramente se trataría de Elijah, pues le había visto rondar por los pasillos. No quería perder de nuevo su burbuja particular, su hermana era muy importante, y no iba a hablarle en ningún momento de Elijah como no sea que fuera la misma Elena la que se lo preguntase, y en ese caso ya buscaría una evasiva o una excusa creíble.

-¿Qué querías Kath?-necesitaba echarla de su cuarto sin levantar sospechas-Paso de la fiesta...-cogió su cojín para abrazarse a él.

-Nada, será mejor que sea mamá quien te lo cuente-hizo el amago de irse, pero Elena la retuvo, si había una cosa que odiaba ambas era depender de su madre, desde que eran muy niñas habían hecho un trato silencioso, si podían serían ellas personalmente quien se contaran los problemas o las verdades-¿te acuerdas de mi contacto?-Elena asintió-pues tiene fotos comprometedoras tuyas con ese chico...¿quién era?-la castaña se quedó pálida, sabía que había paparazzi y que había mucha vigilancia pero nunca pensó que sería una víctima, por segunda vez, de las cámaras y la prensa amarilla, unas lágrimas surcaron unas finas líneas por sus mejillas, de nuevo había sido manipulada por un Salvatore-vi tu sonrisa, ese brillo...no era perceptible pero solo lo vi una vez en tu vida, y fue cuando tenías diez años cuando te enamorastes de ese jardinero, Silas se llamaba, creo, era un par de años mayor...-Katherine charlaba consigo misma pues Elena hacia tiempo que había desconectado, era cierto, se había sentido viva de nuevo, y tenía que ser a causa de un Salvatore, pues estaba segura de que esos ojos celestes eran los de Damon, nunca los olvidaría, al igual que tampoco podría olvidar el sabor de sus labios, por impulso se llevó un dedo a su labio inferior, aún podía sentir su boca, su lengua...todo...

Elena no tardó en quedarse dormida con Katherine parlando a su lado. Su hermana la arropó con las sábanas y apagó la lamparita, tras comprobar que las ventanas estaban bien cerradas se dirigió al baño, la luz estaba encendida cosa que extrañó demasiado a Kath pues su hermana era demasiado perfeccionista por los temas medioambientales, la apagó, pero antes comprobó que no hubiese ningún intruso allí, había notado los nervios de su hermana y eso no significaban nada bueno. Pero no había nadie, solo estaba la puerta del baño, la que comunicaba con la otra habitación encajada, la cerró bien.

-¿¡Dónde cojones estabas Damon!?-le gritó Stefan con las manos en alto; Damon escapó en cuanto vio la oportunidad, había sido una suerte que las habitaciones comunicaran con un baño, después de eso solo tuvo que mezclarse con los invitados y salir-No puedes desaparecer así sin más.

-Lo siento joder, solo quería tomar el aire-se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, allí tenía el brazalete-¿qué coche has traído?

-El mustang negro-ambos se encogieron de hombros, el tema de coches le resultaba una tontería a ambos, Stefan preferia mil veces una moto a eso, pero no quedaba bien que un empresario como él llevara un trasto tan peligroso, y Damon, bueno él directamente pasaba de coches o de motos, solo los utilizaba para viajar o hacer locuras-Vale.

-No te entiendo.

-Que lo que hagas me lo digas por favor-estaba claro que hablaba del tema Gilbert, Damon miró al exterior por la ventanilla apartando todo contacto con su hermano, el cual bufó al ver que era imposible entablar una conversación coherente; Damon sentía la necesidad de correr a los brazos de su hermano como cuando eran pequeños y él había hecho algo que estaba mal, quería contarle lo que estaba empezando a surgir cada vez que se veía reflejado en los ojos de esa castaña, el único motivo que le impedía ir a decirselo era que se trataba de una Gilbert y no una chica cualquiera, todo eso le superaba por momentos. Él siempre había dejado en claro lo que opinaba de ese apellido y de lo que estaba detrás de él, una prueba de eso era lo que había hecho con el matrimonio Gilbert-Mikaelson; y cualquiera sabía de lo que era capaz si algo se interponía en sus planes.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue incómodo, Damon estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, preparándose para dar una respuesta a una pregunta aún no formulada en voz alta, y Stefan, pues él solo podía observar a la estatua de su hermano y buscar desde ahí algo de lo que tirar, cosa que estaba resultando agotador y sin ningún resultado, el teléfono empezó a resonar en sus cabezas como un sonido apagado y lejano, sino fuera por el aviso del shoffer ni se fueran enterado, fue Damon el que contestó.

-Veo que aún no habéis llegado-la voz de Tarnner los alteró aún más-ha sido una noche prometedora-Damon tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, por lo que se mordió la lengua y se colocó bien el lazo del cuello, dejando a su hermano via libre-hemos conseguido lo que queríamos.

-Más bien lo que usted quería señor-sonrió Stefan, cogiendo el control del manos libres, la tentación de ponerse el auricular y alejar a su hermano de todo era perfecta, pero no iba a arriesgarse-nos ha engañado, a ambas familias.

-Es una casualidad, los Gilbert me dijeron exactamente lo mismo, que qué tenía en contra vuestra, estaban muy interesados en comprarme esa información-el silencio se hizo hueco entre los dos hermanos, Damon se tensó y apretó los puños en su asiento-pero ya sabéis lo que opino de todo esto, sois mis clientes, y esto ha sido una advertencia para ambos: como volváis a intentar comprarme algo del contrario echo todas vuestras mierdas a la borda, ya ves, podéis aplicaros estas palabras también-Stefan vocalizó una maldición, y tras coger aire aceptó su amenaza-Bien, pues solo llamaba para que sepáis que dentro de un mes Mystic Falls entra en bolsa y en producción, todo corre de mi cuenta, solo tenéis que pagarme lo de siempre.

El pitido dio la señal de que la conversación había acabado, "el remate para poder dormir como niños" pensó Damon, pero se mordió la lengua, no quería echar más mierda al fuego. Stefan le dio al botón para acabar con todo, y se recostó mejor en el asiento, el viaje iba a ser peor de lo que pensaba, y seguramente no podría dormir con tranquilidad.

-Pues habrá que echar mierda para que Tarnner explote...-Stefan alucinó, ¿hablaba en serio? casi se cae del asiento al ver la seriedad que profundizaba esas palabras-hablo de los Gilbert, no de nosotros hermanito.

-No, hagas, tonterías, no más de las necesarias-ambos dejaron el tema de los reproches y las ideas locas para otro momento, ya estaban muy cerca de su edificio, y las luces de Nueva York eran un buen sustento de diversión.

_**Elena aturdida abrió los ojos, la luz de la tarde o de Nueva York le empezó a afectar en sobremanera, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, enterrando ahí sus mayores miedos, unas manos cubren su luz, y la castaña ya puede mirar hacia arriba, esta en un jardín, pero no es el de su casa, es el de su niñez, con pasos vacilantes recorre el claro, saboreando cada segundo, observando cada planta, cada detalle, es realmente hermoso...**_

_**Pero el paisaje empieza a teñirse de colores, de personas, convirtiéndose en el jardín de su fiesta, mira a su alrededor, todo esta repleto de personas, de invitados, de amigos, de conocidos riéndose y observándola, la chica asustada mira a su alrededor, no tiene escapatoria; los focos y las cámaras la apuntan directamente, se cubre la cara pero es imposible de nuevo es el centro de atención. Busca con la mirada un apoyo, y lo ve, a él, a ese chico que le robó ese beso, y algo más, su corazón. Esta vez no lleva máscara, tiene su rostro perfecto al descubierto...**_

_**-Damon...-consigue vocalizar, alzó su mano para alcanzarlo-¡Damon!-pero el chico se aleja de ella, con una sonrisa hueca dibujada en su fino rostro, se esta riendo de ella, era lo único que buscaba al acercarse a ella, la chica paralizada se observa mejor, lleva puesto su pijama, esta descalza pero tiene un bonito recogido y un maquillaje impecable, que ni las lágrimas ni el miedo le estropean-¿Por qué...?**_

_**-¿Te gusto? Suenas patética, realmente patética, me va a encantar ver como quedas en ridiculo en el mundo: La Gilbert rompe corazones es follada por un Salvatore; ¡si se verá espectacular!-la risa de Damon la atormenta, empieza a correr pero es como si su cuerpo no se moviera, como si su alma prefiriera sufrir en silencio, se tapa los oídos, cierra los ojos, pero aún así nota el peso de las cámaras, de su apellido, y de Damon, de ese chico que le ha roto el corazón con tan solo mirarla.**_

_**-¡No puedo más!-grita desesperada, quiere despertarse de esa pesadilla que es su mundo, pues todo se está volviendo negro a su paso-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!**_

_**La chica se aferra a la poca luz brillante que le queda en el corazón, los ruidos, las risas, los focos, las cámaras, todo desaparece, con temor, rompe el escudo que ha creado con sus manos, mira con cuidado a su alrededor, se encuentra al lado del lago de su casa, se despereza, sigue llevando puesto su pijama, sigue estando en su casa, pero aún así esta mucho mejor, como si la atmósfera fuese diferente.**_

_**-Mi niña-esas dos palabras emocionan a la castaña infantil que reina en Elena, se gira bruscamente encontrandose con una mujer mayor de una sonrisa resplandeciente, la emoción puede con Elena que cae de rodillas a su lado, con ambas manos en la boca-no llores, debería ser yo la que lo hiciera...**_

_**-Abuela...-le costó pronunciar a causa de las lágrimas contenidas-¿realmente eres tú...?-se acercó a ella, rozó sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos como si temiera que se desvaneciera en el aire, la señora rió con torpeza, pero no desapareció-Oh dios mío...**_

_**-No hagas eso, te pones muy fea cuando estas triste, nada merece tus lágrimas, ni esta pobre vieja-le regañó como en antaño hacia junto a Katherine, cada vez que una de ellas registraba uno de sus tesores, siempre decía lo mismo, "aún eres muy pequeña para sufrimientos..."-Y aún lo eres, oh mi niña, has crecido demasiado rápido para llorar...**_

_**-Los niños lloran, no los adultos como yo...-se secó las lágrimas pero siguieron brotando como si vida propia tuviesen-soy una tonta, patética.**_

_**-No lo eres, y nunca lo serás, lo que te pasa es que estas enferma-Elena la miró extrañada, la anciana empezó a reir y a negar con la cabeza-enferma del corazón, quiero decir, el problema es que no quieres verlo por eso se le llama enfermedad, porque lo negamos.**_

_**-No te entiendo-las lágrimas habían sesado gracias a la curiosidad implantada por esa encantadora mujer-Abuela usted nunca lloró.**_

_**-Si lo hice pequeña, y ojalá fuese llorado más, pero ahora estoy en paz conmigo misma, deberías hacer lo mismo.**_

_**-No se ni porque lloro, Elijah me ha traicionado...**_

_**-¿Es él el causante de tus lágrimas?-era una evidencia pero para esa mujer parecía no serlo, Elena se quedó pensativa, y un escalofrío la recorrió-esta claro que no.**_

_**-No puedo llorar por él, no se merece mis lágrimas, no se merece nada, solo la miseria.**_

_**-No digas eso nunca de nadie, nadie es tan cruel para no merecer un poco de amor-la volvió a sorprender-Ese chico, el que te ha robado el corazón se merece todo mi apoyo...**_

_**-¿De qué hablas...? No, abuela, él no...**_

_**-Tu silencio me lo confirma, estas enamorada de él, no veo el problema.**_

_**-Claro que no lo ves, yo estaba a punto de casarme, él odia a los Gilbert...¡me odia! ¿no está claro? No puedo pensar en él...no puedo pensar en ese beso...¡No se que hacer! ¡Todo esto están pudiendo conmigo!**_

**_-Lo que necesitas es hablar con alguien, alguien que sea real, mi niña-Elena se dejó caer en el regazo de su abuela, la sentía tan cálida y tan cercana, era demasiada la tentación de quedarse ahí para siempre, sumida en ese olor a antiguo y a histórico, con una pequeña mezcla a verbena, la castaña cerró los ojos para sumirse en su sueño, mientras las manos suaves de su abuela la acariciaban-Si de verdad tu corazón late con solo estar cerca de él, que piensas en esa persona cuando ni siquiera esta presente, eso es amor, no lo abandones, yo nunca lo haría..._**

**_Elena no fue capaz de distinguir ni una sola palabra más de su abuela, se dejó llevar por ella a su sueño, el cual la transportó a los brazos de ese muchacho, se encontraba bailando con él, delante de los invitados, con la suave brisa de la tarde, y con la música de fondo..._**

Elena abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudando, miró a su alrededor, se encontraba tumbada en su cama, estaba tapada, supuso que sería Katherine la causante de ese detalle, pero aún así no estaba tranquila, su sueño seguía demasiado presente en ella, había tenido una pesadilla, en realidad se había pasado casi toda la noche saliendo y entrando en diferentes pesadillas, se pasó su mano humeda por su frente, también en el mismo estado, bufando fue directa a la ducha, aún con el recuerdo presente en su cabeza, ese beso mezclado con el recuerdo de su primer beso, ¿cómo había llegado a esa situación...?

_El verano en Nueva York podía ser pura diversión para más de un adolescente o cualquier persona que quisira un poco de marcha, pero había gente que tenía que currarse esas salidas, como en el caso del aprendiz de jardinero, era un joven bastante apuesto, un poco más mayor, de unos quince o dieciseis años, que Elena y Katherine. Ambas chicas estaban embobadas por él, era dulce y cariñoso, y muy guapo, tal vez demasiado, sus ojos verdes resultaban tentadores. Pero para él, ellas solo eran un juego._

_Silas trabajaba para los Gilbert una pequeña temporada, solamente en el verano, pues él era de Toronto, y estar allí era un lujo increíble, era su primera verano, y deseaba que no fuera el último. Grayson se comprometió con su padre para que el chico ayudara en las cosas del hogar por las mañanas y las tardes saliera con Alaric para conocer Nueva York, este último odiaba tener que salir con un niño tan pijo como Silas, pero se aguantaba, porque pesaba más la idea de un poco de diversión que la de hacer de niñero._

_Elena, que tan solo tenía siete años, fuera hecho cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de su hermano mayor, pero nunca lo dijo en voz alta, ni nunca lo demostró con sus gestos o su cuerpo, pues solo era una niña apasionada por la jardineria a los ojos de cualquier adulto, y como Silas no mostraba ningún interés en ella menos atención ponían, solamente había una persona que si había visto las miradas de Elena: Katherine, siempre estaban juntas, y siempre se contaban todos los secretos, ya fuera por gestos o por palabras, y ese no fue un excepción._

_-Te gusta-dijo finalmente una trensuda Katherine, era cierto, era una niña muy cuca desde muy pequeña, y para Elena tenía un brillo especial que nunca consiguiría; Kath estaba replete de trenzas de colores con lazos, decorando aún más su pelo, Elena quería estar igual de guapa que ella, pero ella era un desastre y odiaba que tocasen su pelo, las dos chicas chicas estaban sentadas en el jardín-Silas te gusta..._

_-No-negó rotundamente, tapando la boca de su hermana-eso es mentira-ambas chicas observaron al jardinero que estaba en el rosal, llevaba unos cascos puestos por lo que era imposible que las fuera escuchado, pero si visto-No me gusta._

_-Si te gusta y lo sabes-volvió a picarla, siempre estaban igual, eran la luz propia de la casa, cada una con su brillo especial, por más que Elena o Katherine lo negaran ellas eran la esperanza de Ric para un mundo mejor, pues su casa estaba repleta de odio y problemas, cosa que pasaba desapercibida por las chicas. Silas las observó en silencio, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, recogiendo la manguera cambió el propulsor y empezó a echarles agua a las dos niñas. Las chicas dejaron de discutir al notar las finas gotas que mojaban sus pequeños vestidos o el peinado de una de ellas. Tras descubrir la procendecia de esta empezaron a correr en su dirección, el chico las esquivó, pero al final acabaron los tres en el suelo._

_El verano pasó entre risas, juegos de agua, clases de jardineria...todo fue un pequeño cuento de hadas, pero ese fue el primer verano y el último en el que vino Silas, inexplicablemente no volvió al verano siguiente, rompiendo asi el corazón de la castaña, pues días antes de su despedida la chica le confesó su mayor secreto._

_Silas tenía todo listo para partir, estaba realmente triste pues las noches de Nueva York eran puro fuego, y se había hecho y deshecho de muchos corazones en sus viajes de bares con Ric, claro esta, ocultos de la prensa, pues el segundo era el hijo de un empresario muy importante. El chico dormía en una habitación de invitados, que ya era casi suya pues la había decorado con posters y frases, se había entretenido en más de una tarde con las chicas y Ric en decorar esa habitación, que después no pudieron hacer nada para la discursión que les vino encima por parte de Miranda y los del servicio de limpieza. Silas hechó un último vistazo a sus cosas._

_-Todo listo-se echó en la cama, estirazándose en ella, el sonido de la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad, una castaña, Elena, le esperaba nerviosa en el umbral-Elena...-murmuró él, la castaña siempre se sorprendía, no entendía como podía reconocerlas, solo sus padres y su hermano eran capaces de ver las diferencias, y ahora también el chico, era por eso que se atrevió a ir a hablar con él._

_-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó temerosa de una negativa, el chico sonrió y le señaló un sitio a su lado, la chica se tumbó con él-hace tiempo que quería decirte una cosa..._

_-Dime preciosa...-su sonrisa era resplandeciente, cogió unos mechones rebeldes y se los colocó detrás de la oreja._

_-Me gustas mucho...-el chico volvió a sonreir, ni un movimiento en falso, nada-en realidad es más que eso, te quiero..._

_-No digas más nada, ya lo sabía..._

_-Oh..._

_-No te desiluciones, no es malo amar a alguien...yo también te quiero mucho..._

_-¿De verdad?-se ilusionó, levantándose de golpe de la cama, el chico rió al ver el cambio de humor de esa chica, le encantaba-Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novio?_

_-Aún eres muy chica, esperemos a que tengas...mm...¿veinte? Yo tendré veintiocho..._

_-Jo, no quiero esperar tanto-la chica se cruzó de brazos, era pequeña pero no tonta, sabía que ese chico se estaba riendo de ella, que en realidad no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, el chico la abrazó por detrás colocando sus labios sobre su cabello, alterando a la chica por completo, Elena se giró para poder verle-gracias por el beso..._

_-Eso no era un beso...-el chico apoyó dulcemente sus labios sobre los de la chica, solo fue un roce, pero lo suficiente para alterar el corazón de Elena...-¿quieres huir conmigo...?_

-Ojalá pudiese haber huido contigo...tal vez no me encontraría en esa situación-se encontró a ella misma hablando con el espejo del baño, se apoyó en el lavabo, se estaba volviendo loca, hacia años que no recordaba a Silas, demasiados años, y ahora un solo sueño, y tachán, de nuevo estaban esos recuerdos que tanto daño la habían hecho-¿Por qué desaparecistes de mi vida? ¿Por qué me abandonastes?-volvió a fijar la vista en el cristal, y los ojos azules de Damon volvieron a su mente, mezclados con la imagen de Elijah y Silas, negó con la cabeza, y tras golpear el espejo con el puño cerrado se dejó caer en el suelo, lleno de cristales y gotas de sangre; mezclados con un sabor un tanto amargo, el de un corazón roto en mil pedazos, no se podía distinguir donde empezaba el cristal y donde terminaba su corazón.


	10. 09:Un Mes Después

_**A partir de ahora subiré viernes y domingo mis dos historias de Damon y Elena, la de "apostar puede llegar a ser peligroso" subiré en días concretos.**_

**Capítulo 09:Un Mes Después  
**

-Mystic Falls se ha convertido en una de las sucursales más importantes de Nueva York, una bomba que ha explotado a lo grande es menos de treinta días, la unión de "The Gilbert Team" y de "Salvatore Tecno EU" ha sido la revolución de Estados Unidos, en la producción de alta tecnología y de maquinaria inteligente, las dos extensiones europeas y américanas, uniendo así sus fuerzas, se han convertido en la mayor potencia mundial, con esto se terminan los problemas que los separaron en el pasado, una fuente muy cercana...-

Tarnner cortó el sonido de la televisión, y con el orgullo por las nubes se giró ante sus clientes, ninguno de ellos parece convencido, no acaban de entender en que les ayudará esa unión y mucho menos en que los beneficiara, pues solo veían buena suerte para los Gilbert y los Salvatore, y si se ponían en lo peor acabaría habiendo una unión de verdad.

-No veo la gracia en ninguna parte-el castaño de pelo largo se cruzó de brazos-bueno si veo algo, todo lo que ganas por haber cerrado una disputa.

-¡No la he cerrado, y lo sabes!-le gritó Tarnner, lanzándole el New York Times a la cabeza-Esto hará que la mierda que los separó solo provoque mas problemas, ya sabéis quien es el causante de todo esto, ¿no? Me costó mucho hacer esto, no tengo porque aguantar la impaciencia de un simple ladrón.

-¿¡Un simple ladrón!? Sin mi no tendrías a Damon manchado de "mierda",y nadie tendría esa carta con la que jugar-miró a todos los presentes, sintiéndose orgullo, uno de ellos se rió, estaba rodeado de pobres muertos de hambre, y un inversor con muy poco sentido de la responsabilidad-¿¡de qué te ries tu inglés de mierda!?

-Más respeto italiano-le amenazó con un revolver, el silencio hizo hueco en la sala, al oir los pasos de alguien aproximándose, sabían quien era, sabían de quien se trataba, era la persona que los había reunido a todos allí, el responsable de este magnífico plan, él único que los mantenía a todos unidos, al hijo del creador de esa obra que llevaba expuesta veinte años.

-Ya veo señores que sin mi solo sois un corral de gallos con el premio de una única gallina-el chico pasó su mano por su húmedo cabello-No hagan que me arrepienta...Tarnner cuentales la novedad.

-Si, señor-recogió una carpeta y empezó a repartir unos pen drive a cada uno, todos lo observaron en silencio, mientras les enseñaba en una pantalla lo mismo que ellos repasarían más tarde-La compostura de estas dos familias solo perdura cuando están en público o cuando están conmigo, porque es por mi que están unidos-se aclaró la garganta-Tenemos que encontrar un punto debil en común.

-Pensé que ese eras tu...

-Y lo soy, pero todo tiene un punto, ellos saben que no pueden quejarse, que con ello se arriesgan a que saque todo a la luz, por eso querrán sacar la mierda de los demás-señaló unos puntos-es aquí donde entramos nosotros, no sabemos cuanto tardarán en meter pulla, pero no tenemos tiempo para esperas, vosotros seréis lo que lo hagáis personalmente.

-¿Cómo cuando Damon grabó la escena de sexo del inglés y de su hermana?

-No fue Damon, fue su contacto-todos rieron ante su chiste privado, había sido su contacto, pagado personalmente por Tarnner y el inglés que estaba en la sala-Y con ello conseguimos retrasar la boda, cosa que no me hizo mucha gracia-se quejó-pero espero que pronto la haya.

-Elena se casará, pero necesitaba este "AS" contra los Gilbert, pero ya veis que podemos hackear a los contactos de un Salvatore a nuestro favor, y eso es lo que haremos a partir de ahora, meternos en medio, literalmente.

-Yo ya hice-bufó el chico de antes-Le entregué el brazalete a Damon.

-¿Qué brazalete?-dijeron al unísono, pero solo continuó Tarnner, con un tono que dejaba ver su enfado, o por lo menos parte de él-Habla claro Alexander...

-Bec me dijo que se lo quitó a una novia a la fuga, solo hubo una en todo Nueva York, y se lo di a un Salvatore, lo acusarán de robo...

-¡Este es gilipollas!-pronunció en un perfecto inglés, golpeando la mesa con un solo puño.

-¿No ves? No esta bien, no lo van a acusar de robo, si no de compra ilegal, Elena estuvo presente cuando esa chica le robó, ¿por qué haces las cosas sin pensar? ¿quieres involucrar a gente ajena a esto? ¿tan mal estás?-los nervios estaban a flor de piel, no podía haber margen de error, todo estaba demasiado atado para que hubiese un mínimo error, y ese simple robo no estaba en sus planes, ya habían aceptado un error, el tema del Ipad, no estaba en sus planes que el menor de los Salvatore se llevara la tablet de paseo, y le había costado bastante intervenir, se veían robando a mano armada al muchacho, y haber quien era el listo que le amenazaba con eso, pero gracias a Alex, o más bien al robo de su novia, la tablet y el archivo habían llegado a sus manos-Alexander, ese brazalete perteneció a la madre de Grayson, a la causante del odio familiar, ¿qué pretendías hacer con eso? Dudo que alguno de la familia supiera que la castañita puta la tenía-alzó una mano al inglés para que no la defendiera-Nadie le puede culpar de robo, y dudo que Damon lleve una pulsera de mujer robada.

-Vale-contestó seco, Alex solo había querido ayudar más, no era un rico empresario, ni inversor, ni el cerebro de todo, pero si era el mejor ladrón italiano, y si le habían elegido a él era por algo, solo quería mostrar lo evidente, que era el mejor en su trabajo, y que no era un callejero de pacotilla-¿cual es el siguiente paso?

-De esto nos encargamos nosotros, vete por si Damon contacta contigo, recuerda graba todo lo que haga o diga, o por lo menos lo que puedas, y que "no" te descubra, nunca sabremos cuando lo podremos utilizar-Alex cabreado asiente, tras mirar amenazadoramente al inglés presente sale sin medir palabra, solo saludando al "cerebro de la misión"-Bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...-fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de salir de allí.

-¿Será broma?-Katherine estaba que echaba humos por la boca, golpeó la mesa del despacho de su padre-Shane me prometistes que esa cantidad serviría, ¿qué coño es esto?-le lanzó la revista-Ha pasado un mes, un puto mes, y lo habéis emitido...¡por el mundo!

-No tengo la culpa, mi jefe te ha enviado el cheque, ¿no? Lo siento pero esto nos va a hacer ganar millones, bastante es que no te hayamos denunciado.

-Menos mal-dijo sarcástica-esta es la primera vez que me traicionas, ¿¡y por un fajo de dólares!? ¡Podría haberte hecho ganar el doble, a los dos!

-No le convenía, y yo estaba de acuerdo, esto nos ha hecho ganar el doble que nos distes en menos de un día, todos querían la primcia...

-Madre mía...madre mía...Elena se va a morir, ella no se merece esto-susurró, estaba hablando más para si misma que para el chico que tenía delante, el cual disfrutaba como un condenado por el daño que estaba causando-todo es un truco sucio...

-El beso no es un truco, y tu lo sabes, tranquila, este es el primer número, aún no ha salido, no ves que es muy temprano, danos tiempo, en un par de horas...

-¿Te atreves a cachondearte en mi casa?-le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta, casi levantándolo un palmo del suelo-eres un renacuajo en mis manos, puedo aplastar tu carrera solo chasqueando los dedos...¿capichi?

-¡Katherina!-la aludida soltó de un golpe seco al periodista, para mirar seria y con desdén al recién llegado, Elijah cerró la puerta tras su paso, y con mirada amenazadora echó a patadas al paparazzi, Katherine le observó de cerca, no iba a hacer ningún movimiento en falso con Shane rondado por ahí, es lo único que les faltaba en ese momento-¿Qué ha sucedido querida?

-No me llames así, me recuerdas a Nik-le respondió con asco, sentándose encima del escritorio-Te arriesgas demasiado con los paparazzi cerca.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que tengo que estar en guardia siempre, debo recuperar a tu hermana.

-Pues con esto va a ser imposible-le enseñó la portada de la revista "IntimidRose"-Por eso discutía, y estaba a punto de hundir su carrera, pero es demasiado tarde.

-Puedo hablar con mis contactos en prensa, pero si dices que es "demasiado tarde" lo llevamos claro-Katherine no parecía muy convencida, el comportamiento de Elijah resultaba un tanto extraño, normalmente fuera puesto más esmero en temas que perjudicasen a los Gilbert, como Elena.

-Esto te conviene, ¿no es así?

-No se a que viene eso, sabes que tenéis mi total lealtad.

-Pues páralo, todo esto, ahora...-ambos sonrieron con superioridad, estuvieron así durante unos segundos más, hasta que las voces de el padre de la castaña los devolvieron al presente, la aludida se bajó del escritorio y recogió todo lo que había puesto en medio, nerviosa esperó la entrada de su padre.

Grayson se caracterizaba, no solo por los negocios o el don de gentes que podría tener si quisiera, su mayor ventaja era su astucia, podía ver y distinguir una mentira a kilómetros de distancia, y podía oler, a la misma velocidad los problemas, y cuando eso sucedía se le veía reflejado en el rostro, y eso era lo que estaba sucediendo en el mismo momento en que entró con el teléfono en la mano: mentiras y problemas. Katherine tragó saliva, y maldijo haber interrumpido en el despacho de su padre, con todos los problemas que había a su alrededor; Elijah en cambio estaba muy tranquilo, pues estaba allí expresamente por Grayson.

-Buenos días chicos, o por lo menos por ahora-los miró alternativamente-¿qué problema ahí?

-Es IntimidRose, quiere sacar a la luz el descuido de Elena en la fiesta-ya esta, lo siguiente era mejor no mirar, pues las venas que surcaban sus arrugas siempre se marcaban cuando estaba enfadado, y esa no iba a ser la excepción, Katherine respiró hondo varias veces, rogando al cielo no haberse levantado de la cama, eso, y que su madre no apareciese por allí-mejor dicho, lo van a sacar dentro de unas horas, menos puede...

Grayson se sentó en su gran sillón, Elijah le siguió de cerca, Katherine no fue capaz de mover ni un músculo por lo que aún seguía de espaldas al escritorio, y por tanto a él. Siempre había temido a sus padres, y más cuando estaban en ese pequeño estado de malhumor.

-Y he de suponer que no se puede hacer nada, como un sobre de dinero o una amenaza-en vez de una cuestión era una afirmación, motivo más que suficiente para salir huyendo de ese despacho e ir directamente a la cama, cosa que fuera hecho de no tener los pies clavados en el suelo-Maldita sea...¡no tengo bastante con los sucios Salvatore que encima me viene esto ahora!-Katherine dio un respingo al oir como su padre tiraba todo lo que estaba encima del escritorio, pero ni con esas fue capaz de moverse-¡Elijah querido ve con Elena!-le ordenó, y no tardó ni un segundo en salir del despacho-Y tu...-tragó saliva-Haz algo por la humanidad, ve a la sucursal y habla con Tarnner, me da a mi que lo vamos a necesitar...¡vamos!

Kaherine salió corriendo de la habitación, casi volando por el salón, y sin mirar a los presentes que hubiese en esa estancia salió al exterior, directamente a "Mystic Falls".

Elena había visto y oído a Katherine, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, entre los dos sofás del salón por lo que nadie, si no se fijaba bien la verían, había podido comprobar como Elijah entraba y salía del despacho donde había estado Katherine, y como estos habían tenido tiempo de hablar más que suficiente. Elijah en cuanto salió se fue directamente escaleras arriba y no necesitó alzar la vista para saber hasta donde se había dirigido, pero la castaña ignoraba por completo el pedido que este pudiese darle, prefería estar sola que estar mal acompañada.

Cansada de estar sin hacer nada, optó por ir a dar una vuelta, se le tenía prohibido salir pero ya era hora de aclarar sus mayores pesadillas, no había otra forma de denominar sus sueños y sus sentimientos eran peligrosas: pesadillas. Ella, al igual que su hermana habían estudiado para ayudar a "The Gilbert Team" pero estaba claro que no iban a poder trabajar en la principal sucursal, en la madre de todas, o por lo menos no ahora, pero si tenía todo el derecho, al igual que su hermana, de contribuir en "Mystic Falls" aunque eso significase cruzarse con Damon, pero esa idea no pasó por su cabeza en ningún momento, ya que el chico al igual que su padre nunca pisaban una empresa, pero había demasiadas diferencias en este negocio que Elena no conocía del todo bien.

La castaña salió al jardín, y vio a su hermano vestido de manera informal, cosa que llamaba demasiado la atención en alguien que se pasaba el día entre conferencias, charlas, y papeleó; sorprendida se acercó a él, si estaba libre podría llevarla a la sucursal sin queja alguna, ¿o si? Mientras se acercaba comprobó que Alaric estaba discutiendo por teléfono, su hermano no se caracterizaba por su impaciencia, todo lo contrario era un hombre demasiado paciente, o por lo menos un gran actor, por eso se extrañó que estuviese gritando, solo lo había visto así una vez, y fue el día de su boda, se estremeció con solo recordarlo.

-¡No me toques los huevos...! ¿¡Qué es esta mierda!?-Elena frunció el ceño al ver la revista que tenía en sus manos, la conocía bien, su hermana siempre la compraba, y reconocería esos colores en cualquier sitio, con una sonrisa tonta se la quitó, en un despiste, a su hermano, el cual se giró bruscamente...

-Esto es de chica-s...-le acusó, pero al ver la portada todo se volvió negro otra vez, como en sus pesadillas, le falló el equilibrio y creyó que acabaría cayéndose al suelo, Ric la sujetó-No...no...

-Elena cálmate...solo es una foto-ambos sabían de la mentira que había en esas palabras, los Gilbert eran demasiado importantes para que una foto no influyera en sus vidas, porque una foto, una entrevista, cualquier cosa que estuviese manchada acabaría afectando de lleno a la familia, y ya eran dos noticias jugosas de la misma persona, del mismo familiar: ella-todo va a salir bien...

-Es su culpa-Ric no entendió muy bien a que se refería, su hermana parecía estar en estado de shock, como si estuviese a punto de sufrir una recaída, pero no era así-es culpa de él...-apretó la revista entre sus manos, solo había un culpable para eso, y ese era Damon Salvatore, él su mayor pesadilla estaba causando terremotos para que su vida terminase de la peor de las formas-¡Lo voy a matar!

-¿De quién hablas...?-Ric sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de ese beso, podría reconocer ese disfraz y esa máscara, por más borrosa que estuviese en cualquier lado, pero necesitaba un motivo para actuar-¿quién es?

-Damon, Damon Salvatore...-escupió con asco, imitando el mismo gesto que hizo él cuando se refirió a su propio apellido, Ric vio el odio en sus ojos y se temió lo peor, desde muy chico había sido criado para ser el sucesor de Grayson, su padre, había visto y oído el odio familiar y las consecuencias que eso tenía. Sus hermanas eran lo único puro ahí, por lo menos hasta ahora, pues Katherine había resultado ser parecida a su madre, y odiaba admitir que su hermana estaba empezando a resultarle igual, y eso tenía que cambiar.

-Elena se sincera-la cogió de los hombros para que la mirase-¿Sabías que era él?-la chica negó, llevaba puestas unas lentillas marrones, sin ellas seguramente le fuera reconocido-¿y él?-ella asintió-¿y cómo lo sabes? Llegó tarde, no pudo estar en la presentación.

-¿Y por qué llevaba lentillas?

-No las llevaba-Elena alzó una ceja incrédula, ¿cómo iba a saber él eso?-Bebí un trago con él, tenía los ojos azules, para no verlos si iba totalmente de negro.

-Conmigo las llevaba, sinónimo de que se quería reir de mi-Alaric sabía que era demasiada casualidad, que tal vez tuviese razón, pero había algo más en los ojos de Elena, algo que no pudo descifrar, algo que le resultaba realmente familiar-Ric, le conocí el día de mi boda, se rió de mi, literalmente caí a sus pies...me..

-Elena...-ahora lo sabía, ahora había captado la esencia de sus ojos, ese brillo especial, y temió lo peor, sabía que si la chica había caído no habría vuelta atrás, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, por eso le apoyaría-¿te has enamorado de él?-escandalizada rehuyó de los brazos de Ric, su rostro estaba descompuesto-Te entiendo, yo también me he enamorado de la persona errónea...

-Estas de coña, espero.

-Elena, amé a una mujer por equivocación...tu la conoces mejor que nadie...la conocemos, pero no la conocí hasta esa noche...-Elena no acababa de entender a que se refería, era eso, o ella misma se negaba lo más evidente-Fue hace un tiempo...en Boston.

_Las fiestas de la discoteca "BostonCity" era la más visitada por los jóvenes de la ciudad, y del territorio, no solo por ser la única discoteca decente, ni por ser la única con "copas libres", o por lo más simple, que allí solo podían entrar por invitación, por lo que la gente tenía un lugar donde divertirse librándose de ojos ajenos, es decir, los paparazzi, no solo de ellos sino también de la gente que buscara problemas, pues en "BostonCity" la persona que causará problemas sería echado con una patada en el culo, literalmente. Alaric amaba ese lugar, era su apoyo en esa ciudad durante los meses que estuvo allí trabajando, estaba solo, cierto era que tenía muchos amigos pero solo eran interesados, por lo que ese lugar no solo daba paz sino también a gente que estaba en su misma situación, pero esa noche era distinta, se celebraba uno de los puentes más importantes de Boston por lo que el local estaba repleto de gente, y Alaric había bebido alguna copa de más..._

_Todo fue demasiado rápido, a lo lejos vio a una chica del color de la miel, con la mejor sonrisa que había visto en toda su vida, parecía un ángel, como si todo a su paso desapareciera con tan solo mirarla, era hermosa; pero había algo que le impedía acercarse, no entendía el que hasta que ella se acercó a él._

_-¿¡Ric!? ¡Oh, dios mio...!-su voz sonaba hermosa, como un canto celestial, eso o llevaba demasiadas copas de más, un poco de cada-Veo que no soy la única que está ahogando penas...-le señaló con la cabeza un chico que Ric conocía muy bien, era el novio-Acabo de dejarlo, ¿puedes fingir ser mi novio? No te conoce, no sabe nada de la familia..._

_-Claro...-dijo seco, todas sus ilusiones se habían disipado al ver de quien se trataba-tendremos que fingir que somos novios desde hace un tiempo..._

_-Corto tiempo, no quiero que piense que cuando estuve con él le engañaba-el chico asintió alzando su copa, la morena rió con él, y se dejó arrastrar hasta donde estaba su ex, el cual los miró sorprendidos-Es mi novio, es por esto que no quiero que continuemos...dejémoslo en un buen tiempo..._

_-Eres una zorra-la castaña se sorprendió ante la dureza de sus palabras-y su puta, por lo que veo...¡¿qué vais a ser pareja!? lo has encontrado y le has metido la mano en la polla...-no le dio tiempo a terminar la amenaza, pues Ric le cruzó la cara con un derechazo, dejándolo KO al primer golpe, la castaña rió alucinada, y ambos chocaron las palmas, tuvieron que salir de allí por patas, sabiendo de ante mano que no podrían volver a pisar ese local, riendo corrieron calles abajo, pero las copas de más podían con ellos._

_-Hijo puta...-rió Alaric, ayudando a la castaña a que no se cayese-¿¡Cómo pudistes estar con eso!?_

_-No me hagas hablar, me caía bien...jo...¿vamos?_

_-¿A dónde? Pensaba quedarme hasta la madrugada para partir temprano, no tengo a donde ir..._

_-Podemos tomarnos unas copas, e ir a mi hotel, ¿qué te parece? Se supone que soy tu responsable..._

_-Tampoco es tanto lo que nos diferenciamos, casi tengo tu edad...ni siquiera se como estas aquí, con los viejos que están tus padres._

_-Si, me tuvieron siendo muy mayores, pero vaya, les he quedado bien, bastante bien, ¿o no?-le señaló su cuerpo, cierto era que estaba realmente bien, cosa que no agradó a Ric, pues estaba empezando a verla con otros ojos no demasiados normales...-Ric...-le llamó sensualmente o así le sonó a él..._

-Ella fue mi primer amor...-rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le había contado casi al completo su mayor secreto, sin revelar el final y el nombre de la chica, fuese como fuese había conseguido llamar la atención de su hermana que le miraba con una gran curiosidad-Por eso sé que no soy nadie para juzgarte, mira en tu corazón, ¿qué sientes?

-Es mi pesadilla, diaria, llegó a soñar con él hasta despierta, pero todo siempre acaba inundado por una oscuridad que me arrastra, tengo miedo...-sollozó, ya no era capaz de retener sus lágrimas-...de amar a una pesadilla.

-Mi niña...-esas palabras fueron demasiado, ambos sabían quien las pronunciaba siempre, por eso la castaña se dejó acunar en los brazos de su hermano-solo tienes que averiguar si es verdad que es él el culpable, y lo que siente...

-Vi en sus ojos sinceridad, pero no se que pensar...

-Pues averigualo.

-¿Y mamá? ¿y papá...?-Ric no parecía entender a que se estaba refiriendo con eso-Hablo del apellido, los Salvatore han hecho mucho daño.

-Eso es lo que decimos...ni siquiera se exactamente que han hecho, papá y mamá nos dijeron que eran crueles, pero nunca me han dicho cuales eran sus crueldades...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que no sabemos lo que ha pasado, solo tienes que ver si esas cosas pueden afectar realmente a nosotros, no tenemos nada que ver con el pasado, si no ¿por qué trabajan juntos?-Ric sabía un poco esa respuesta, había algo gordo, una razón mayor pero no iba a decirle eso a su hermana, no iba a cortarle las alas-Elena solo descubre si tienes una oportunidad con él, y averigua la verdad...

-Como si fuera tan fácil...

-Tampoco es difícil, solo pregunta-le señaló el ático de la casa-no eres la única que utiliza ese sitio, mira en las cajas, hay todo de nuestro pasado como empresa, si no, pregunta a mamá o a papá, o hasta a Jenna.

-Puede que lo haga...no pierdo nada investigando...-no apartó la vista del ático-pero primero hablaré con Damon, no digas a nadie que es él, ¿para qué investigar si Damon me confirma la verdad?

-Haz lo que creas conveniente, si quieres te llevo...-Elena asintió, y juntos se encaminaron hasta los coches familiares, en dirección a la empresa Mystic Falls.

Damon paseaba por los pasillos observando a sus trabajadores, todo estaba bien, era perfecto, no había ningún defecto a los ojos de los compradores, en realidad no había ningún defecto para los ojos ajenos a los Salvatore y a los Gilbert, cualquiera diría que en realidad no se llevaban bien, pues al exterior eran dos familias unidas por un negocio. Mientras llegaba a la cafetería, la zona de descanso, pudo oir unos murmullos y unas risas, con curiosidad se acercó hasta ese grupo de personas sin que ellos notaran su presencia...

-Es que es muy fuerte...-consiguió escuchar-mira si parece tonta la novata, no solo se iba a casar con un inglés muy importante sino que encima se enrolla con un desconocido en mitad de la fiesta, ¡nos ha salido puta la imagen de los Gilbert!-las risas acompañaron los insultos de la morena, que si Damon no se equivocaba se llamaba Hayle, el chico apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua, provocando que todos sus insultos murieran en su garganta-Se merecía esos cuernos, le doy las gracias a la persona que diera luz ese vídeo...

-Si es que no fue ella para dar birilla al asunto-todos asintieron mientras reían-Pero se lo merecía, si es que no se los ponía ella...

-Es una zorra con dinero...

-Una puta con poder...

Todos esos insultos pudieron con Damon, su mente se le nublaba con tan solo oir una palabra mal dirigida a esa pequeña castaña que no le había dejado descansar ni un minuto en todo ese mes. Cruzó el umbral, provocando que el silencio inundara ese pequeño bar, casi sin pensarlo se dirigió a los chicos que estaban más cerca de la barra, no era consciente de lo que hacia pero sabía muy bien que no podía pagarlo con la chica por más que ella fuera la principal causante de todo. Sin pensarlo empezó a golpear al rubio, los demás gritaron, pero no pudieron acercarse, pues Damon se estaba esmerando demasiado en machacar a ese tío. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo golpeando a ese saco de mierda, pero sabía que no había suficiente dinero ni tiempo en el mundo para deshacer ese nudo que tenía en el corazón.

Unas manos le sujetaron, y le apartaron unos centímetros del camarero, una castaña le ayudó a levantarse, y fue entonces cuando Damon reaccionó, esa castaña que ayudaba al hipócrita que le había estado insultando en la espalda, era Elena, su ángel. Paralizado se dejó caer al lado de Ric.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Ric apretando levemente el hombro de Damon, haciendo que este se girase a verle-Colega, espero que tengas un buen motivo...

-No hay nada que pueda defender a un salvaje-escupió Elena, Damon la miró incrédulo, y casi sin pensarlo se levantó de golpe para encararla, el camarero, se alejó asustado-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear a mi?-el chico alzó su mano derecha, pero la dejó caer en el aire, claro que no la iba a golpear, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza golpear a una mujer, excepto a ella, esa chica conseguía alterarlo de muchas maneras.

-Solo. Te. Estaba. Defendiendo-pronunció cada palabra con pesadez, como si con ello arrastrara kilos y kilos de cemento a la vez, Elena ahogó una exclamación, y el chico agachó la cabeza avergonzado


	11. 10:Secretos, ¿Verdad o Mentira?

_**Un regalito para terminar el fin de semana-o para comenzarlo según como se mire-espero sea de vuestro agrado ya sabéis que un review siempre viene bien para animarme a escribir, que con el comienzo de las clases voy un poco extresada :)**_

**Capítulo 10: Secretos, ¿Verdad O Mentira?  
**

No acababa de comprender porque había dicho eso, ni siquiera entendía porque le había defendido, nunca lo había hecho por nadie, y mucho menos por una Gilbert, en otra ocasión se fuera acercado solo para reirse con ellos, pero esta vez había hecho una locura, defender a esa chica, la cual le interrogaba con la mirada.

-No necesito que me defienda. Salvatore-pronunció el apellido con el mismo asco que él había hecho con anterioridad, eso fue un "click" en su cerebro, alzó su cabeza fulminándola.

-¡Ja! ¿¡Cómo no!? ¡El orgullo Gilbert en acción!-escupió con odio, ambos se observaban con la misma intensidad, olvidando a la gente que tenían a su alrededor.

-¡Ya vale! ¿Por qué? ¡No llevo ni un mes en Nueva York! ¡Y mira, solo unos apellidos me han hecho un daño irreparable!

-¡Oh, por favor angelito no te me hagas la inocente...!-le dijo irónico, la castaña alzó su mano contra él, iba a abofetearle, pero Damon no estaba dispuesto a dejarse golpear ni una sola vez por ella, la paró, atrayéndola más a él-No pienso caer en ese truco dos veces...angelito.

La atmósfera se tensaba por momentos, Ric los miraba a los dos de hito en hito, y de reojo a los cámareros, sabía que las cosas solo podían ir a peor, y no pensaba darles más material a esos para que jugaran después a los paparazzi.

-Chicos llevaos a este a que le hagan unas curas, y ni se os ocurra decir nada a nadie, ¿o es qué queréis que empiece a preguntar porque Salvatore malgasta su tiempo con ustedes?-ninguno dijo nada, solo asintieron, tras salir por la puerta, Ric cerró el local y miró con desesperación a su hermana y a Damon, los cuales seguían en la misma postura, cansado de ver que sobraba allí y que el ambiente no mejoraba optó por servirce una copa, y lanzarla al suelo, justo al lado de sus pies, ambos dieron un respingo-¡Menos mal coño!

-¿¡De qué vas tío!?-saltó Damon, comprobando si sus zapatos estaban impecables-Cuestan una pasta-la castaña, cruzándose de brazos, puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba a los tipos como él, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas-Todos...

-Gilbert, ¿verdad?-saltó, el aludido la miró extrañado-Ibas a decir, "todos los Gilbert" ¿¡Por qué tanto odio!?

-Eres demasiado inocente angelito, casi puedo creermelo-Elena bufó exageradamente, estaba cansada de intentar hablar con él sin conseguir nada, el chico empezó a reir al ver la postura que acababa de coger: los mofletes hinchados, los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, como si fuera una niña pequeña, las ganas de reir fueron superiores a sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo así a todos-¡Y esto lo confirma...!

-¡No te rias! ¡Ric!-el otro se encogió de hombros y se sirvió otra copa, entonces la castaña recordó porque estaba allí, y lo vio en la mesa, la misma revista que había tirado en el patio de su casa, con grandes zancadas la recogió y se le estampó en la cara al Salvatore, el chico tardó en darse cuenta lo que tenía en sus manos-Se sincero, ¿eres el culpable de esto...?-esa pregunta destruyó, una vez más, las barreras de Damon, el cual miró con el alma rota a la chica, y levantándose de la silla, agarró sus manos.

-No, todo lo que te dije-tragó saliva-era cierto, tan cierto como que no sabía que eras tú la que estaba detrás de la máscara.

-Te arriesgastes demasiado teniendo en cuanta que era la fiesta de los Gilbert.

-En el amor no hay riesgos para mi, siento lo que siento, y nunca me hecho atrás...menos ahora...-bajó la mirada-eres una Gilbert, no hay amor posible...-la soltó, la castaña estaba boquiabierta, literalmente, no pensaba ni por asomo oir esas palabras de la boca de un ser tan despreciable, pero estaba claro que estaba equivocada, Damon recogió una taza de café y salió por la puerta, pero frenó-Una cosa Alaric-el aludido alzó la cabeza-este local está cerrado, para siempre, no hagas preguntas.

-Pero necesitamos un café...-Damon no estaba dispuesto a discutir por eso, y Elena, bueno, ella aún estaba en estado de shock como para quejarse de algo tan insignificante, quiso seguirle, frenarle, y decirle que daba igual el apellido, que daba igual cualquier cosa, que solo importaban ellos dos, pero no fue capaz de mover ni un músculo en su dirección, apretó los puños, tal vez no fuera capaz de decir nada a su favor, pero si investigaría sobre el pasado que unía a sus apellidos de una manera tan horrible, casi sin pensarlo se encaminó al exterior, pero Ric la frenó-Elena, ¿a dónde vas?

-A luchar por mi pesadilla, quiero que se convierta en un sueño, pero para eso necesito saber la verdad-se zafó de su agarre y salió corriendo-¡Cogeré un taxi!-le informó.

Alaric observó como se iba su hermana escaleras abajo, como su humor cambiaba con unas pocas palabras, como el mundo podía ser diferente según los ojos que lo observasen, sonrió y tomó directamente desde la botella un buen trago. Sabía que esa historia, si alguna vez empezaba terminaría muy mal, no sabía mucho de su familia pero sabia que los Salvatore habian causado mucho daño, pero Ric era de las personas que ponían la otra mejilla si era necesario. Miró la cafetería, bufó, tendría que buscar otro café cuanto antes.

Elena había cogido un taxi en cuanto pisó la calle, pero ahora se sentía realmente extraña, todo estaba muy reciente, y ella se había aferrado a las palabras de Damon sin pensar en todo lo que este le había hecho directa o indirectamente, no solo eso, si no lo que pudiese encontrar si investigaba un poco, ¿para qué iban a exagerar sus padres cuando dicen que los Salvatore son los enemigos? No tenían motivos, se aferró al asiento y se hundió en sus cavilaciones, el taxi paró.

-La zona está cortada señorita-explicó ante la confusión de esta-Deberemos dar un rodeo, si lo desea.

-Claro, no tengo prisa-"y me sobra el dinero" pensó, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar su chiste personal, el taxista dio un rodeo, pasando por una zona menos lujosa, Elena la reconoció enseguida y se estremeció al recordar lo que sucedió ese día, el robo, las chicas, y su encontronazo. Iba a apartar la mirada cuando algo pasó por sus ojos, era un coche patrulla delante del local donde ella entró-¡Pare!

El hombre hizo lo que le pidió y extrañado recogió el par de billetes que le tendió la castaña, no le dio tiempo a darle el cambio porque la chica ya estaba atravesando la carretera, lo dejó estar, con ese dinero podría comprarle un regalo a su hijo. Elena con cuidado llegó hasta el bar, sin pensarlo miró a una esquina antes de llegar hasta donde estaba Caroline.

-...tiene dos días, buenas tardes-consiguió escuchar, Caroline asintió con desgana y se dio la vuelta hasta que oyó que alguien la llamaba, le costó reconocerla así vestida pero supo al instante de quien se trataba, puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenas, pero hoy no abrimos...ni hoy ni nunca...

-¿Por qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó agotada por la mini carrera que se acababa de dar-La otra vez estaba bastante bien.

-Si-musitó-pero tuvimos un robo gordo, se llevaron toda la caja, y algunas cosas más...-era irónica escuchar a esa chica hablando de robos, cuando su hermana hacia exactamente lo mismo, pero ese comentario se lo ahorró, se veía que lo estaba pasando muy mal, pero su rostro no tuvo que ser igual de mentiroso-¿¡Y qué!? ¡NO puedes sentir pena por nosotras cuando nos llamastes ladronas y te sobra el dinero para hacer super noticias!-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, Elena tenía unas ganas increíbles de devolverle el golpe, mental y físico pero se mordió la lengua, la chica lo estaba pasando mal y no iba a darle más motivos, cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

-Caroline-la aludida se sorprendió que recordara su nombre-estas mal, pero es normal que os llame ladrones, ahora se la verdad o por lo menos lo que me contastes, pero escucha, no soy una rica que se pavonea de lo que tiene, en mi vida lo he hecho.

-Ya, claro...-miró en otra dirección, la rubia sabía que no se estaba portando del todo bien pero no iba a dar su brazo a torser.

-¿No me vas a decir que esta pasando? Vale, le preguntaré a tu hermana, Bec-pasó por delante de ella, y entró directamente al local podía sentir que no estaba sola, que la acompañaba Caroline pero no se giró, optó por lo mismo que ella, ignorarla. El local estaba completamente vacío, una chica, Rebeckah salió del interior y se quedó de piedra al verla allí, pero reaccionó de otra manera a su hermana, fue directamente a abrazarla-¡Bec!

-¡Elena! ¡Que sorpresa!-la estaba ahogando, pero se dejó abrazar, llevaba un mes sin estos momentos tan emotivos, pues Bonnie había partido a Francia a trabajar-¡Me encantaría invitarte a algo! ¿Por qué eso si se puede no? Es que no van a cerrar esto.

-¿Qué...?

-¿¡Para qué coño se lo cuentas!?-se puso a la defensiva Caroline-¡Joder!

-¿Qué más da? Es definitivo, nos robaron, demasiado, y no hemos podido pagar las facturas, y como el local es nuestro no podemos alquilarlo porque tenemos como una especie de hipoteca.

-Si, se lo que es...-claro que sabía de lo que hablaba, no era una hipóteca, era como una especie de préstamo, su padre en más de una ocasión lo había hecho con alguno de sus trabajadores, si no se lo devolvían en el plazo concretado podía perder cualquier cosa que fuera dado en el contrato, en el peor de los casos el puesto de trabajo-¿No se puede hacer nada?

-No, solo esperar a que nos echen a patadas, que es lo que harán, pero Alex me ha dicho...

-¡¿Alex?! ¡Será coña!-explotó Caroline-¡Estoy hasta los cojones de que me metas al cabrón de Alex, cuando seguro que eran sus hombres quienes nos robaron!

-¿Por qué iba a hacerme eso?

-¡Ya te lo he dicho fueron directamente a por los vestidos que te quedastes! ¿¡puedes dejar de ser tan ciega!?-las dos hermanas empezaron a discutir como si no lo fueran hecho en toda su vida, Elena se sintió inútil, quería pararlas, ayudarlas en lo que fuera posible pero no sabía cómo, pues aunque tuviera dinero suficiente para comprar el local sus padres nunca se lo consentirían, y dudaba de que Caroline estuviese dispuesta a aceptar su ayuda.

Rebeckah cansada salió corriendo y se encerró en el almacén, Caroline fue tras ella golpeando la puerta para que la dejara entrar, pero era un caso perdido, la chica no tenía ninguna intención de escuchar a su hermana, la cual se dejó caer en el suelo. Elena se sentó al lado de Caroline, y cogió sus manos para apoyarla.  
-Mi hermana está enamorada de mi prometido, y se acostó con él, me puso los cuernos y me iba a dejar que me casara-tragó saliva, sin mirar a Caroline ni a la puerta prosiguió-no pensaba dirigirle la palabra, no por haberme hecho daño, si no por haberme ocultado que Elijah no era trigo limpio. Beckah tu hermana solo quiere lo mejor para ti, tal vez tenga razón o tal vez sea demasiado sobreprotectora-Caroline la observó en silencio, podía sentir que esas palabras eran sinceras y el significado que tenían para ella decirlo en voz alta, por lo que la abrazó, dejando que se consolara entre sus brazos; no sabría decir cuánto fue el tiempo que pasaron allí, pero consiguieron que Rebeckah saliera para unirse al abrazo.  
-Lo siento...-murmuró-le quiero, se que no me hace bien...  
-Ya esta-se secó las lágrimas-si le quieres es suficiente pero tienes que dejar de hacer esos trabajos, y yo no culparé a nadie sin pruebas.  
-Vale, si me quiere lo hará-no parecía muy convencida, pero Caroline no dijo nada al respecto, la volvió a abrazar-Gracias Elena.  
-De nada, gracias a vosotras, tengo que irme, pero volveré para solucionar este problema-las tres chicas se abrazaron de nuevo-adiós.  
-Adiós, y lo siento-le gritó Caroline, pero Elena no se giró para agradecerselo, salió corriendo para poder coger otro taxi, necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas hablar con sus padres sobre los Salvatore.

Elena entró como una bala en casa, y fue directamente al despacho, al encontrarlo vacío optó por preguntar al servicio, no había ni un alma en casa, y eso acabó por romper todas sus ilusiones pero no su curiosidad, con cuidado volvió al despacho para poder buscar información allí.

Todo estaba recogido, no había ningún desperfecto, registró los papeles que estaban a la vista, eran las cuentas de los Gilbert, los ingresos, se quedó blanca al ver la cantidad de dinero que entraba al mes en su casa, lo dejó estar, fuese como fuese ella no tenía derecho a tocar eso, por más que lo necesitara para alguien. Directamente se fue a los cajones, tampoco había nada allí que le llamara mucho la atención, números de teléfono a montones, contratos definidos e indefinidos, balanzas, a primera vista nada que pudiese interesar a Elena, se sentó en la silla sintiéndose inútil.

-Mierda...-le dio una patada al escritorio, y algo cayó al suelo, apresuradamente lo recogió viendo que se trataba de un pen drive, curiosa lo colocó en el Ipad de la mesa, no le pedía contraseña ni estaba codificado por lo que no sería importante. La pantalla se encendió con un logotipo un tanto extraño "The crianças", la castaña puso mala cara cuando salió un texto en completo en portugues, cogió unas hojas y empezó a garabatear las palabras, lo traduciría más tarde, no tenía tiempo para perderlo en tonterías, la información tardó en cargarse y lo único que le mostró era un bebé de pocos meses con información adicional-¿Qué...?-Elena no acababa de entender que era todo eso, pero los ruidos de fondo le hicieron desconectar el pen y esconderse bajo la mesa, lo último era una idea absurda.

-Papá necesito saberlo...-dijo Ric-vamos a trabajar con ellos, quiero saber porque tanto odio.

-Creo habertelo explicado en muchas ocasiones, los Salvatore son unos tramposos, e hicieron mucho daño a la familia, no hay más que añadir-soltó unas carpetas encima de la mesa, más bien las tiró, sobresaltando a Elena, la cual cogió el móvil para mandarle un mensaje a su hermano.

-No me sirve, detalles, es lo que necesito, muchos-aclaró seco, cogió su móvil al notarlo, y se quedó pálido al leer el mensaje, rápidamente miró al escritorio y maldijo en silencio-Otra cosa más-Grayson lo miró con más seriedad-necesitamos nueva cafetería.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué fue del Hayle's Café?

-Ni Damon ni yo lo queremos-Grayon alzó una ceja incrédulo al oir las protestas estúpidas de su hijo y encima argumentadas con un Salvatore-Insultaron a Elena, y Salvatore odia su café.

-Prefiero apoyarme en la idea de que los Salvatore no lo quieren para tenerlo.

-Pero ¿¡insultaron a Elena!? ¿No te parece suficiente motivo para echarlos?

-Han trabajado con nosotros mucho tiempo, son de confianza, no por unos insultos malentendidos tengamos que perderlos.

-¿Es por confianza? Te traeré uno de confianza, hoy mismo.

-Lo que tu digas, si me salen baratos...-iba a sentarse, por lo que Ric optó por una burrada.

-Ha pasado algo más grave-Grayson bufó-Katherine se niega a casarse-esa frase dejó pálida a Elena, no sabía si era verdad o era mentira, tampoco sabía si solo era una estrátagema, pero fuese como fuese le dolió, Grayson no necesitó ni una palabra más para salir corriendo del despacho maldiciendo en voz alta-Acabo de meter a Kathy en un lío...-susurró, Elena se asomó por la mesa-¡Vamos, sal de ahí!

-¿Es verdad...?

-Claro que voy a buscar un café mejor...

-No hablo de eso.

-También es verdad que Damon odia ese café.

-¡Alaric!-solo le llamaba así cuando estaba realmente enfadada o era un tema muy importante, el chico accedió.

-Mamá le dijo a Kath que tenía que casarse ya que tu te negabas a prometerte de nuevo...pero Kath lo ha dejado pasar, pero es verdad que se ha negado.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? Estas mal, si papá o alguien te pilla te la cargas-le recordó-¿has descubierto algo?-miró el Ipad que tenía en sus manos, lo reconoció pues en más de una ocasión lo había utilizado-Definitivo, papá te mata...

-Aquí no hay nada...-ambos lo sabían-estaba mirando un pen, pero tiene que ser comercial porque directamente me manda a una página en portugues.

-¿Y de qué era...?

-No sé, no sé portugues, toma-le dio una hoja manuscrita-copié lo que sería la información personal del grupo o de lo que sea, no me interesa, necesito saber más sobre lo que separa a nuestras familias.

-Ya has visto la suerte que he tenido preguntando...y mamá te va a decir menos.

-Es que no hemos preguntado a la persona correcta-ambos tenían el nombre de esa persona en la cabeza, pero Ric no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, y Elena, no veía el inconveniente por ningún lado, por lo que Ric tuvo que dejarse arrastrar.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y atravesaron la habitación de Jenna, todo estaba en completo silencio por lo que pensaron que no estaba, pero el sonido de la ducha les confirmó lo contrario, Ric estaba incómodo, pero Elena no pareció notarlo, empezó a llamar a su tía a gritos.

-¡Elena...!-su grito se apagó al ver quien la acompañaba, se dio la vuelta para encerrarse en el baño, pues solo llevaba puesta una toalla, la castaña puso mala cara y empezó a llamar al baño-¡Ahora!

-¿A qué venía eso?-le preguntó cuando volvió a salir, pero Ric se adelantó.

-Necesitamos saber si sabes algo del odio hacia los Salvatore.

-Será coña, ¿no? No me podéis preguntar por lo más evidente.

-No veo la evidencia en ningún lado-se cruzó de brazos enfadada, odiaba que su tía se pusiera en la misma posición que sus padres-Solo veo odios sin sentido.

-Lo tienen, esta vez tu madre tiene razón-se sentó en su cama, junto a Ric, Elena atónita niega con la cabeza, necesita datos algo que le haga odiar a Damon con la misma intensidad que como lo ama, pues de algo esta segura, le ama con todo su ser, pues ese beso la separó de la oscuridad, y tras su despedida volvió a sumirse en ella, sintiéndola más real.

-Necesito odiarle-Jenna frunció el ceño no acababa de entender eso-necesito una razón para odiar a Damon.

-¿Damon?-preguntó alarmada sin comprender ni un ápice-¿Quién es Damon?

-Un Salvatore-explicó Ric, y al mismo tiempo Elena soltó lo evidente.

-El dueño de mi corazón, la llave de mis pesadillas.

-¿¡Qué!?-se puso de pie en la cama, agarrando a su sobrina a su paso-¡Por favor Elena tu no!-le zarrandeó-Tu no-le suplicó, Ric la apartó con fuerza-¡Elena no le hagas esto a Grayson, ya ha sufrido bastante! ¡Los Salvatore son expertos en manipular corazones! ¡Hazlo por Lena!

-¿Por mi abuela?-preguntó sin comprender-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Son expertos en destruir familias, destruyeron a los Gilbert, lo intentaron...-Jenna les abrió la puerta-Ahora iros, y Elena aléjate de las garras de esos monstruos, y no investigues o caerás...

-Pero...

-¡Nada! ¡pero nada!-les gritó, las voces se tenían que estar oyendo desde la otra punta de la casa, no era plan de llamar la atención de todos, y menos de sus padres o de Katherine, Elena fue la primera en salir de la habitación, Ric tardó unos segundos más en acompañarla, pues Jenna le había frenado-ese amor está condenado, ¿lo sabes?

Alaric no supo que contestar, él sabía que el odio era mutuo, que ambas familias se odiaban hasta la muerte, pero no sabía el motivo concreto, nunca lo había sabido, lo había aceptado tal y como vino, pero ahora necesitaba saberlo, no solo por lo que sintiera su hermana sino por él mismo, estaba harto de ser un títere sin cabeza. Elena se quedó quieta en la puerta de la habitación de Ric, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había llegado allí.

-Le quiero, y él...me quiere a mi...¿verdad? ¿o está jugando conmigo?-a Ric le partía el alma ver sufrir a su hermana, Damon le había parecido sincero, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro-¡Alaric...!

-Tienes que hallar su corazón...no hay recompensa sin riesgo...

-Si...-musitó-debo intentarlo, pero necesito saber la verdad...

-Lo averiguaremos, traduciré la nota, y hablaré con Jenna más tranquilamente, yo no puedo amar a la persona correcta pero tal vez tu si...-la abrazó y besó sus cabellos-Ahora tengo que ponerme con el café..

-De eso me encargo yo, es hora de volver al trabajo-Ric no quiso replicarle, por lo que lo dejó pasar-así también podré hablar con Damon, ¿sabes su dirección?

-No exactamente...pero creo recordar que había algo en el despacho de Mystic Falls, ve tal vez lo encuentres, y suerte con lo del café.

-Gracias...

Elena se fue directamente a su habitación, para cambiarse de ropa e ir directamente a la empresa, iba a ser la segunda vez que iba a ir allí, y esperaba que no acabara tan mal.

Jenna sacó el coche del garaje, pero no pudo arrancar pues Alaric estaba justo en frente, seguramente esperándola, y tocando las narices, Jenna tocó el claxón pero como si se oyera llover, Ric no se movió, de mala leche salió del coche para gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero todo se quedó en un simple pensamiento.

-¿No quieres que pueda amar a la persona correcta?-le preguntó con dureza, sin mirarla a los ojos, su silencio fue un apoyo-Elena se merece ser feliz, pero no sufrir por ello, dime la verdad...

-No quieras saberlo-se cruzó de brazos.

-NO lo hagas más dificil, Elena quiere a Damon-Jenna se quedó pálida, pero antes de poder decir nada en contra de eso, Ric prosiguió-Danos un motivo coherente, nada más...

-¿Quieres saber la cruda realidad? No serás capaz de decirselo luego...

-Ponme a prueba.

-Lena fue envenenada por los Salvatore, tu abuela murió por amar a la persona incorrecta, aleja a Elena de esos asesinos-se montó en el coche, y tras pitar varias veces se largó, Ric no pudo moverse de ahí durante un buen rato, pues no acababa de asimilar esa información.

Elena entró a la empresa, tras pasar por seguridad fue directamente, con el pase de Alaric, al despacho de su padre, no se cruzó con nadie, seguramente estarían comiendo o trabajando. Elena no comprendía a la gente que se encerraba en su trabajo y no disfrutaba del compañerismo; fuese como fuese esta vez le venía de gordo no tener a nadie cerca para que le preguntase que hacía allí. No le costó mucho entrar al despacho y mirar los curriculum de los Salvatore, estaban a la vista, sonrió al comprobar que la dirección de estos era cerca, casi en la misma calle.

Con rapidez salió de la empresa, casi sin mirar se tropezó con alguien, oyó unas disculpas pero no pudo fijarse bien en la persona, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que vio que se adentraba en la empresa, su curiosidad era su mayor debilidad, pero hablar con Damon y saber la verdad era aún más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. No tardó mucho en llegar al edificio y se quedó asombrada que todo al completo perteneciera a los Salvatore, entró con la boca abierta y se encontró con un hombre que le frenaba el paso. En eso no había pensado.

-Disculpe, ¿a dónde iba?

-Venía a buscar a Damon Salvatore.

-El señor no tiene ninguna cita prevista para hoy.

-Lo sé, pero es una urgencia-intentó esquivarle pero fue imposible, gruñendo le miró con superioridad-Soy Elena Gilbert, trabajó con él.

-No tengo conciencia de ello, ni me importa, vuelva en otro momento, cuando tenga cita...

-¡No tiene ningún derecho...!

-Llamaré a la policia-

-No hará falta-Stefan salió del ascensor, Elena se sorprendió al verlo, iba vestido con un chandal-Que suba,es el último piso, estoy dispuesto a que corra la sangre...buenas tardes.

-Buenas...-Stefan salió a grandes zancadas de recepción, Elena le siguió con la mirada, el chico era muy diferente vestido en chandal pero su frialdad le seguía sorprendiendo, lo dejó estar y fue a encarar al de seguridad, pero ya no estaba, se encogió de hombros y cogió el ascensor.

Tras llegar a la última planta un nudo se instaló en su estómago, mezclándose con una punzada de su corazón y las pesadillas que tenía desde hacia un mes, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, estaba dispuesta a ver cualquier cosa, o a afrontar cualquier peligro, pero nadie le preparó para lo que sus ojos iban a ver. Al abrirse las puertas, quedó al descubierto una gran sala, casi completamente en blanco, era inmensa, y solo destacaba unas cajas en una esquina llenas de botes de pintura, y un chico completamente vestido de blanco, con manchas de pintura negra en el cuerpo. Damon estaba pintando su propia habitación, ni siquiera parecía haber reparado en su presencia. Damon había escuchado el ascensor, y estaba esperando la pulla de su hermano.

-Ya lo sé...y ahorrate el comentario "ceño"-se giró con la mejor de sus sonrisas, sonrisa que dejó desarmada a Elena, el chico al verla dio un traspie, tuvo que tirar la lata de pintura para mantenerse en pie, una gran mancha negra cubrió el suelo casi transparente-¡Joder!-el chico dio un salto para limpiar la mancha, pero lo único que consiguió fue extenderla aún más...

-Lo estas empeorando.

-Di algo que no sepa ya-le gruñó, mientras tiraba el trapo ya manchado en una esquina, quitándose la camisa para limpiar los restos-¡Maldita sea, cojones...!

-Tienes que utilizar eso-le señaló uno de los botes naranjas, al ver que no le prestaba atención soltó su bolso y la chaqueta en el suelo y fue ella personalmente, cogió el disolvente, y echó un buen chorro en la camisa, casi rozando las manos del chico, el cual se apartó al no reconocer el líquido. La castaña cogió el trapo y empezó a hacer círculos en el suelo, limpiando ella los restos-¿Ves?

-Tenías que hacerte la lista, Gilbert-le quitó la camisa de un zarpazo, la chica bufó al ver que era casi imposible hablar con él-No te enfades-se hizo perdonar con un puchero.

-Capullo, pensé que estaba todo reformado, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con esto?

-Un mes, pasa que no he estado aquí, he estado viajando, me costaba quedarme en Nueva York-Elena no comprendía sus motivos-me has hecho mucho daño, una buena huella.

-Pero bueno...

-No puedo enamorarme de una zorra Gilbert-Elena se ahorró la bofetada, lo veía inútil, pero no estaba dispuesta tampoco a dejarse insultar, se levantó y fue a por una brocha, frunció el ceño al ver que todo lo que había allí era pintura negra. Damon, en cambio, estaba sorprendido, esperaba cualquier cosa pero no que se pusiera a pintar-Elena...

-No te culpes, pero no me culpes a mi, no se porque tanto odio...-se puso a pintar-odio el negro.

-Pinto mi estado de ánimo.

-Un poco oscuro, ¿no?

-Es tal y como veo mi vida-se encogió de hombros y agarró su mano-es mejor pintar en una misma dirección-la conexión que sintieron fue palpable pero ninguno dijo nada, el silencio los acompañó en su trabajo, Damon inconscientemente se acercó a ella, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, y apoyando la otra mano en su hombro, para tener mejor acceso a la mano de la brocha-Lo siento Elena, te quiero pero no me pidas que ame tu apellido, no soy capaz de olvidar el daño que ha ocasionado-la castaña se apartó de él y de lo que provocaba su cercanía.

-Pues dime porque debo odiar yo el tuyo, ¡estoy cansada de tantas mentiras!

-Tu inocente cabecita no podría soportar...-la chica gruñó demasiado alto y le lanzó la brocha a la cara, manchando así parte de su mejilla y su pecho-¡Eh!

-No me digas lo que puedo soportar o no...-se apartó de él, al ver las intenciones que tenía este, el chico cogió su brocha y la movió en el aire, pequeñas gotas de pintura salpicaron a la chica.

-¡Se mejor que nadie...-se apartó de un nuevo golpe-lo duro que es saber lo que puede hacer tu familia!

-¡Pues dime lo que han hecho, ya que la mía...-pegó un bote cuando Damon le manchó parte del vaquero, ella aprovechó para manchar su cabello-¡se niega en rotundo!

-¿Tan cobardes son?-rió, y la chica le lanzó un bote entero de pintura encima, Damon gritó, y se miró por encima, estaba completamente manchado.

-¡¿No serás tu el cobarde...?!-el chico rió con maldad y se abrazó a ella, la castaña pegó un grito al sentirse totalmente a su merced, forcejeó, hasta que la pintura provocó que cayeran al suelo, ambos se observaron, el azul y el chocolate-Damon...

-...eres mi pesadilla Elena...rompes todo en mi...-la castaña no entró en razones y rompió las distancias que los separaban, devorando sus labios con gran intensidad.


	12. 11:Te Odio¿Te amo?

_**Capítulo extraño, con idas y venidas en el delena, espero os guste, ya sabéis que un review siempre viene bien.**_

**Capítulo 11: Te Odio...¿Te amo?  
**

Nada tenía sentido para Damon, solo la intensidad y la fuerza de los labios de la castaña que daba vueltas en la pintura, devorando sus labios, acariciando su torso desnudo, si, para Damon no había nada que le importase en ese momento, ya le daba igual su apellido, el pasado de la chica, o lo que la rodeaba, aunque quisiese no podría pasar ni un segundo sin perderse en los ojos y en la intensidad de su mirada, pero todo cuento de hadas tiene su pesadilla.

Elena se separó un poco, sus respiraciones estaban conjuntadas, y sentir el aliento del otro en su rostro los excitaba aún más y como prueba de ello la presión que sentía Damon en sus pantalones. Pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a seguir, a abandonar sus miedos, tenía que afrontarlos, ver que no estaba cayendo en un vacío, literalmente.

-Damon...-gimió, tenía que concentrarse, si no acabaría cayendo en sus redes-tengo que saberlo...-Damon puso los ojos en blanco, se quitó de encima, dejándose caer a su lado, tapando todo su rostro con un brazo.

-Tus padres nacieron como empresarios a causa de un desastre familiar, hace veinte años, hubo una oportunidad de oro en Italia, éramos las empresas más importantes...-tragó saliva, sus ojos se empañaron al recordar el pasado, pero al tener la mano en medio sus lágrimas eran invisibles, era la primera vez que contaba esa historia en voz alta, y encima a una Gilbert-Ibamos a ganar, pero mi madre tuvo un accidente, y se acabó todo para los Salvatore, y los Gilbert renacieron en nuestra miseria...

Elena no entendía el problema, tuvieron un accidente y sus padres se aprovecharon de ello, pero no es como si ellos fueran los causantes, no se atrevió a decir nada, solo a esperar a que fuera él el que diera el primer paso, fue solo un segundo, pero le pareció que oyó un sollozo, y supuso que había algo más, se giró bruscamente, y le abrazó, se dejó caer en su torso desnudo recubierto de pintura.

-Lo siento mucho, siento la ambición de mis padres, siento lo de tu madre...pero ellos no planearon esto.

-¡Claro que lo hicieron! ¡Por culpa de eso mi padre cayó en un agujero negro emocional, Stefan tuvo que criarme, él y Zach, y por culpa de eso caí...!-se cayó, había estado a punto de decirle lo de su pasado oscuro, a ella, a una Gilbert, quería apartarla, empujarla y decirle cuanto odiaba a su familia, pero era solo a su familia, a ella era imposible odiarla-Necesito odiarte...

-Yo también-musitó, alzando su cabeza observó su barrera, quiso apartarla pero solo pudo acariciar su brazo-pero eres como las serpientes, tu veneno puede servir como cura...

-Ja, es lo mismo que pienso yo, si no fueras una Gilbert...

-Siempre tendré ese apellido Damon, y me siento bien, pero para mi solo es eso, no somos tan crueles, mis padres os odian, tendrán sus motivos.

-¡Qué tópico!-se levantó bruscamente, Elena se escurrió-¡No puedes mantenerte callada! No es un pecado, es algo común en los Gilbert como una enfermedad.

-¡No te pases!-le empujó-¡No nos compares con una enfermedad! ¡Joder hablas de mis padres! ¿¡por algo será que ellos os odian!? Sus motivos tendrán digo yo.

-Si, los mismos de siempre, ambición-se levantó con torpeza, tropezando con una de las broches, se agarró a Elena para no caerse, la chica cansada de tanta tontería lo deja caer, Damon la agarra de la camisa, ya destrozada, y caen de nuevo juntos en el suelo, el chico la ve debil, y la abraza sin saber muy bien el porqué-Elena no puedo no hacerlo, no puedo borrar estos años de mi vida...

-No podrás pero bien que lo utilizas contra mi, Damon, yo como persona, ¿qué te he hecho? ¿qué les he hecho a los periodistas para que estropeen mi boda, para salir como la cornuda del año o la puta?-esas preguntas pillaron desprevenido a Damon, y tuvo una razón más para alejarse de la chica, él era el culpable de esos daños psicológicos, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose de nuevo culpable, odiando su odio propio, y a su persona, si Elena supiese la verdad le odiaría-Odio a mi apellido en esas ocasiones, no eres el único-aclaró, besando con dulzura su mejilla derecha, ese contacto le quemó la piel en sobremanera.

-Te quiero-musitó-duele.

-Lo sé, pero podemos intentarlo.

-No sabes nada de mi, solo que tu familia me odia, y aún así, ¿quieres intentarlo?

-¿Por qué no Damon? Necesito saber que es peor si el remedio o la enfermedad, te amo y no dejo de pensar en ti, pero a partes iguales, odio y amor.

-Venganza y amor...-le devolvió-¿y qué pasa si gana lo malo?

-Pues volvemos a donde estamos, a nuestro odio particular-le sonrió-pero no quiero que nos hagamos daño después, no quiero que utilices esto en mi contra.

-¿¡Y por qué iba a hacer eso yo!?-le gritó-¡Tu eres la Gilbert!

-¡Utilizas mi apellido como insulto! ¿¡Ves eso normal!?-se levantó, ya cansada de estar en esa situación, recogió sus cosas, pero al ver su estado lamentable no supo que hacer, solo bufó y cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas-¡Te odio!

-¡Yo también te odio!-le lanzó la camisa manchada de pintura, por impulso la recogió, provocando que se manchara aún más, Damon rió a carcajadas!-¡Estas mucho mejor así! ¡Te ves más guapa!

-¡Capullo, eres lo peor, cretino!-pulsó varias veces el botón del ascensor, quería salir de allí, y borrar ese recuerdo de su memoria, odiaba a ver pensado que podrían tener una oportunidad. Damon la observó, a su destrozada ropa, vaqueros claros con grandes marcas negras, camisa clara, arrugada y con más manchas, pelo, bueno, si es que eso se le puede llamar pelo, pues parecía el de una fregona, manchada, para no variar. Pero seguía pareciéndole hermosa, tal vez la mejor opción era que le odiase, pero no era capaz, sin pensarlo, corrió hasta ella, justo cuando se cerraba las puertas-¿¡Estas loco!?

-Si por ti-y la besó, empotrándola contra la pared, pulsando los botones para paralizar ese trasto, haciendo ese pequeño hueco completamente suyo, se apartó suspirando-Te amo, y te odio...

-Te odio...-gimió, mientras la lengua de Damon se deslizaba por su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo-te...odio...-sus lenguas se quemaban, bailaban su propia danza vikinga-te odio...

-Te odio...será un te amo...-la chica puso mala cara, la besó con dulzura-una mirada asesina será la de deseo...

-Eres idiota si te crees que cuando te miro es que quiero acostarme contigo...-el chico rió a carcajadas-no es coña-le amenazó.

-Hablo cuando estemos presentes de nuestras familias, no voy a arriesgarlo todo por nada...

-¿¡"Nada"!?-le apartó, y pulsó el botón para que el trasto volviera a encenderse-¿¡eso es lo que va a ser esto!?

-Elena, ¿y si no funciona? No voy a perder mi venganza...

-Vas a continuarla igualmente-salió por la puerta-¡Te odio Damon Salvatore! ¡Eres mi pesadilla personificada!-la chica corrió hasta la salida, dejando boquiabierto a los dos hombres que estaban en recepción, Damon le propinó una patada a las plantas de decoración, y maldijo en voz alta, insultando a la nada.

-¡Zorra Gilbert! ¡Hija de puta...te odio...!-fue directamente a la puerta, pero Zach le frenó, el estado físico y psicológico de Damon no era el más adecuado para salir por la calle-¡Sueltame!

-¡Hey, hey...!-le agarró con más fuerza, haciendo palanca con sus pies-¡La reputación, y venganza...!-esas palabras no consiguieron calmar del todo el ánimo de Damon, pero si lo suficiente para que pensara con cordura-¿¡y a dónde ibas así...!? ¿y ella?

-No preguntes porque no vas a querer escuchar la respuesta-ambos negaron con la cabeza, Damon se giró al recepcionista, le estaba comiendo con la mirada, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡Damon que son...!-Zach no comprendía ese gesto hasta que miró a su compañero, ambos rieron, ese antiguo chiste iba a durar mucho tiempo-Joder...tío...-dijo entre risas, ambos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a reir a gusto, mientras se bebían de un trago el brandy de las bodegas Salvatore.

-Esa chica lleva arriba como una hora, ha tardado mucho en salir corriendo, el señor Stefan cuando llamó para ver que había pasado apostó a que saldría llorando...

-¿Y tú?

-Esto no-ambos rieron, hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar y con ello los problemas.

Alaric, sobresaltado leía y releía una vez y otra vez el manuscrita de Elena, no había margen de error, no podía haberlo, las palabras eran claras, y no tenían doble sentido, era una empresa de adopción, ¿sus padres querrían adoptar? muchas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza, pero no quería pensar en ello, se aferró a esa idea, arrugó con fuerza el papel y fue a enfrentarse a su madre. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, la sala estaba repleta de gente, los conocía a todos a la perfección, era los agentes de confianza de su padre, y muchos de ellos estarían en la calle en menos de cinco minutos, evitando los saludos incómodos y las preguntas de cortesía buscó entre la gente a su madre, sabía que esta no iba a perdonarle que le montara un número allí, él no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo, pero necesitaba saber la verdad. Encontró a su hermana junto a Klaus, pero los ignoró, estaba a punto de largarse cuando recordó lo que le había dicho a su padre.

-Kath acabó de meterte en un lío-la chica abrió mucho los ojos, Klaus se despidió con un gesto-Lo siento, pero necesitaba sacar a Elena de otro.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Le he dicho la verdad, que te niegas a casarte con Elijah, ¿o es qué has cambiado de parecer?

-Claro que no-le gritó-Pero podrías haber esperado a que estuvieramos todos solos y reunidos, no con esta multitud.

-Bueno, por lo menos tienes tiempo a que todo se calme-ambos sabían que no era así, Miranda era de las personas que se guardaban sus emociones hasta el último minuto, y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción, solo era cuestión de tiempo, ambos miraron en la misma dirección, su madre tenía el rostro tenso, y seguramente no sería por la reunión que estaban teniendo, si no por la conversación que habría tenido con Grayson-a veces me pregunto como lo hacen, ¿miradas, whatssapp?

-Tu madre no está así por tu decisión-ambos pegaron un bote, al oir a su padre a sus espaldas, estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se giraron-Aún no se lo he dicho, esperaba ver que era mentira, ya que estaba mi despacho echo un desastre.

-Papá...

-No digas nada, si no es para decirme que has cambiado de opinión-le señaló la sala, mientras sonreía a los invitados-dejad de llamar la atención de vuestra madre si queréis descansar esta noche, ya sabéis como se las gasta.

-Me gustaría preguntaros algo, papá-sacó una hoja, pero optó por guardarla, no iba a meter en un problema a Elena, pero tampoco quería decir nada delante de Katherine, que se había quedado justo en medio-a solas.

-Me largo-iba a subir las escaleras, pero como si Miranda tuviese poderes mentales, cambió de parecer, y se dirigió con su madre la cual le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Vais a adoptar?-su padre se atragantó con su propia saliva, se había quedado pálido al instante-En Portugal veo.

-Os tengo dicho que no toquéis mis cosas-apretó los puños-no es lo que parece.

-Dime tu, que es lo que parece, entonces.

-¡Eres mi hijo!-golpeó el suelo con la pierna, todos los presentes se giraron ante la reacción del anfitrión, Alaric, Jenna y Miranda fueron los únicos que se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba, Katherine fue retenida por el ama de llaves-¡Y nada de esto vale nada!

-¿Qué tengo que ver...?-preguntó asustado, apartándose unos pasos de su padre y de su madre, no acababa de entender esas palabras y la relación que podía tener con lo que él estaba buscando, fuese como fuese no le gustaba para nada el sentido que estas podrían tener-Papá...

_¡Ding Dong...!_

El ama de llaves fue directamente a abrir la puerta, ante la sorpresa de todos; Stefan y Zach Salvatore entraban en el salón acompañados por Tarnner, la tensión fue en aumento, Grayson y Miranda se apartaron de su hijo para encarar el porqué de esa intromición, pues la reunión que estaban teniendo no tenía nada que ver con Mystic Falls.

-Puedo preguntar cual es el motivo de esta entrada-dijo amablemente Grayson, con un tono que indicaba disgusto y algo más; Zach estaba tranquilo, Stefan en cambio estaba bastante inseguro, Damon había tenido que quedarse en casa, para lavarse y quitarse toda esa pintura de encima, vendría más tarde, Stefan quería quedarse con él, pero las palabras de su hermano y su estado de ánimo le dejaron en claro que era mejor irse con Zach.

-Somos socios-se adelantó Tarnner-y creo recordar que no necesitaba explicaciones para presentarme aquí, a fin de cuentas suvenciono todos tus negocios.

-Cierto-aclaró Miranda-pero ellos no, no necesitamos el enemigo en casa.

-No son el enemigo, creo recordar que los Salvatore ahora son socios-pronunció la última palabra con un matiz exagerado, sin dar más detalles Tarnner atravesó la barrera de los Gilbert, arrastrando así a los dos Salvatore.

Damon atravesó el jardín de los Gilbert, iba vestido con un traje blanco y unas gafas de sol oscuras, todo en él destacaba y llamaba la atención, sin mirar a ninguno de los jardineros, atravesó la zona de la fuente, su mirada se desvió hasta la parte del lago le pareció divisar una figura escondida, casi sin pensarlo sus pies se movieron solos a esa dirección, cada paso que daba su mente le aclaraba con intensidad a quien iba encontrarse y que tendría que estar a kilómetros en ese momento. Pero Damon se negaba en rotundo a salir corriendo de allí, necesitaba verla, comprobar que ese odio aún era importante.

La castaña estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con unas toallas y unos botes, estaba limpiándose la pintura del rostro, seguía llevando la misma ropa, y seguramente no habría entrado a cambiarse para no tener problemas con sus padres. Damon se mordió el labio, era el culpable de eso estado tan lamentable, casi sin pensarlo se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por los hombros, Elena se giró bruscamente encontrándose con el rostro de Damon, su mirada se endureció.

-No necesito tu clemencia-se quitó la chaqueta, estaba a punto de devolversela, pero lo pensó mejor, y la lanzó al lago-Hay está mejor.

-¡Yo te mato!-intentó recogerla con las manos pero le resultó imposible, la chaqueta se alejaba por momentos-¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea Elena!

-Por favor...es solo una chaqueta-se encogió de hombros para parecer inocente, pero en realidad lo había hecho aposta, odiaba a Damon con todas sus fuerzas, y necesitaba venganza, el chico se sentó en el suelo, maldiciendo por estar manchandose también sus pantalones, y cogió una rama para alcanzar la chaqueta, pero le resultó imposible, frunció el ceño-con esto estamos en paz, por mi ropa digo...

-Tu ropa...¿¡estas comparando esa ropa con mi chaqueta de CK!?-le gritó, casi suplicando, Elena lo miró de reojo, realmente estaba afectado, se sintió culpable, pero se negó en rotundo a mostrar sus sentimientos, con toda la frialdad posible se levantó, Damon la observó y una idea macabra se le pasó por la cabeza, con la mejor de sus sonrisas la agarró por la cadera, la chica empezó a patalear, pero a Damon le daba igual mancharse de nuevo, estaba enfadado y lo único que quería era venganza, la agarró con fuerza y la lanzó contra el lago, el agua salpicó-¿Ves? Así se quita má rápido las manchas, ¿quieres este gel?

-¡Hijo de puta...!-estaba totalmente mojada, respiraba con dificultad, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin nadar y le costó bastante mantenerse sin ahogarse, la ropa le pesaba, miró a Damon con los ojos borrosos a causa del agua, miró a su alrededor y cogió la chaqueta que ella misma había lanzado-¡Sácame de aquí ahora mismo!

-No veo ningún motivo para ello, ¡estas mucho más guapa! ¡Y no pienso estropear el traje al completo, me queda muy bien...!-dijo picaron enseñoreandose y pavoneándose-¡Sal tu!

-¡Juro que la rompo!-tiró de una de las mangas, a Damon se le acabó la risa-¡Sácame de aquí ahora mismo!

-¡Sal!-le gritó-¡Lanza mi chaqueta!

-No-negó con un puchero, movió las manos, con la chaqueta, en el agua para poder mantenerse-no quiero-parecía una niña chica, Damo bufó y miró para el interior de la casa, no parecía que nadie pudiese salir, o verlos, sonrió, esa chica iba a salir por su propio pie aunque con ello tuviera que agotar toda su paciencia-¡Ven a por mi...!

-¿Eso quieres...?-ronroneó, la chica asintió imitando su mirada-Vale-contestó sin más y empezó a quitarse la camisa, Elena le miró extraña no acababa de entender que era exactamente lo que planeaba, con cuidado dejó su prenda en el banco, y empezó a quitarse el cinturón-¡Only one moment!

-¿¡No irás...!?-Damon le contestó con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Elena negó con la cabeza, no sería capaz de hacer esa locura, cualquiera podría verlos y entonces si que estaría en un problema, los pantalones de Damon caían por sus piernas, y unos boxers negros destacaban como única prenda, Elena enrojeció de furia, y a grandes zancadas volvió a la orilla-¡Ni se te ocurra...!-gritó sin fuerzas-¡Ya salgo!-con torpeza salió del agua, tropezando con su toalla, cayó en los brazos de Damon, el cual la miró con suficiencia y una sonrisa encantadora con un matiz divertido-¡Hipócrita...!

-Necesitas más vocabulario, y tal vez una buena ducha...-le dijo divertido, reteniendo la risa, Elena le fulminó con la mirada mientras intentaba secarse inútilmente-Anda ven-intentó ayudarla pero la chica ya estaba bastante cansada de tanta tontería y le empujó, el chico pudo sostenerse durante un tiempo pero al tener los pantalones medio caídos cayó al suelo, la castaña no pudo aguantar la risa, era cómica la escena, y parecería una idiota si no se reía de ello.

-Vale, te perdono...ha valido la pena-le ofreció la mano, Damon se levantó y se puso bien la ropa-Toma, y lo siento.

-No, no pasa nada, la culpa es mía-miró con mala cara el estado de su chaqueta, le lanzó una mirada a Elena y después así mismo, no estaban presentables ni para entrar en la casa ni para coger un coche y menos con todo repleto de paparazzi-Hiuston tenemos un problema.

-¿A qué...?-dejo la pregunta en el aire cuando vio su reflejo en el agua, negó con la cabeza, estaba echa un desastre-mi madre me mata, no puedo entrar así.

-Y yo menos, tu tienes excusa.

-No la veo en ningún lado-se cruzó de brazos, pero enseguida se arrepintió pues acabó más manchada que antes-¡Mierda!

-Necesitamos ropa limpia.

-Vamos, nos colaremos en el interior y te prestaré algo de Ric, bueno, si es que eres capaz de llevar la ropa "Gilbert"-imitó las comillas para remarcar su chiste, Damon rió con ella, pero tenía razón, la sola idea de llevar puesto algo de un Gilbert le sacaba de quicio, miró a Elena de reojo, la chica daba por hecho que iba a acceder, pues estaba andando en dirección contraria a la casa, seguramente para la zona de servicio-¿Vienes?-había estado a punto de negarse, de decir una tontería, pero al verla girarse con esa sonrisa todo su cuerpo habló por él.

-Claro.

La pareja cruzó la zona de servicio sin problemas, lo bueno de sus padres era que odiaban a la multitud curiosa, y si eso si lo traducimos se trata del servicio, solo en sonoras ocasiones había mucha gente, y esa pequeña reunión no era el caso. Jeremy, no iba a ser un problema, pues se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa o estudiando, y hoy era la primera opción. Subieron hasta la planta de arriba, Damon ya había estado allí pero la siguió de cerca, le parecía mejor la idea de seguirla como si fuera un niño pequeño. Estaban a punto de llegar a su cuarto cuando los ruidos de la habitación de Jenna los pilló desprevenidos...

-...Elena no puede saber el daño que han ocasionado los Salvatore...-los sollozos de su madre alteraron por completo el corazón de Elena, nunca había visto a su madre en ese estado tan vulnerable, se acercó aún más, olvidando por completo la compañía que tenía a su lado, su madre estaba arrodillada junto al cabecero, Jenna estaba a su lado, abrazándola-la mataron, Francessco la mató...a Elena...

Elena ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca con ambas manos retrocedió, todo su mundo le vino encima, los recuerdos junto a su abuela, sus palabras de ánimo, su brazalete, su vestidos, el día de su boda, las palabras de Damon, todo se le cayó encima, dio varios pasos en falso, chocando con una piedra, Damon, su cuerpo estaba tenso, y tenía los puños apretados, Elena lo miró con odio y con una mezcla de preocupación.

-Querías un motivo para odiarme, hay lo tienes...agradecele a tu madre que me haya hecho recordar porque debo odiaros, sois unos manipuladores...-Elena no podía razonar, sin pensarlo le propinó un puñetazo, el chico dio un traspie, pero se dejó hacer.

-Te odio...


	13. 12:¿Es Lo Mejor?

_**¡Lo sé! Llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta historia pero qn me siga en las demás sabe porqué, pero os prometo que retomo las actualizaciones todos los viernes. Gracias por todo!**_

**Capítulo 12: ¿Es Lo Mejor...?**

_"Es lo mejor"_ pensó Damon mientras que las palabras de Elena resonaban en su cabeza, era lo mejor que ella le odiase le hacia más fácil alejarse de ella, había llamado a su hermano para decirle que no podía ir a la reunión que lidiara él con Tarnner y los psico-Gilbert, él no tenía ganas de cambiarse de ropa y mucho menos de poner falsas sonrisas, solo tenía ganas de huir de sus problemas, y eso estaba haciendo, salía de la urbanización más prestigiosa andando como si de un zombie se tratase, hecho un desastre, un jugoso caramelo para cualquier paparazzi.

Elena tenía un estado lamentable cuando el se había ido de la casa, la había visto, como su corazón se rompía a pedazos con una nueva mentira Gilbert, se habían atrevido a nombrar a su abuelo como único culpable de la muerte de esa mujer, cuando él no tenía la culpa de nada, nunca se descubrió la verdad pero tampoco se demostró que los Salvatore tuvieran nada que ver, cosa que no agradó a los Gilbert que creyeron que todo había sido una absurda manipulación, tan absurda como los mundos de arco iris y unicornios, una mueca, que debió de ser una sonrisa, se dibujó en el rostro de Damon, que cogió su móvil al ver quien le buscaba.

-Te necesito-se atrevió a decir sin comprobar quien era el que le llamaba-estoy echo un desastre con el corazón roto y la ropa también.

-Y yo que te llamaba para una noche de copas-Alex estaba realmente feliz ante la situación de Damon-y veo que tu tienes ganas de marcha, de una marcha diferente-rió-¿Dónde estas? Te recojo.

-No, no me recoges, no se ni para que te he llamado-miró a su alrededor, su risa sonó hueca y dolorida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Alex-tío a veces pienso que necesito ayuda.

-Si, la mía, Damon se te ve decaído no hagas tonterías, vente, o voy lo que quieras, unas copas nos vendrán bien, hasta puedo llevarte a donde mi novia-rió de su chiste privado, Damon no estaba para bromas por lo que gruñó al instante-Vale, vale, no estas de humor, dime por lo menos el nombre de la chica...

-Pesadilla-fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, y esta vez fue él el que se permitió hacer su propia broma, Alex hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le agradaba no saber nada de la vida romántica de Damon, ya que podría ser una buena carta con la que jugar con el jefe, se ahorró pedirle más explicaciones, por lo que optó por su plan principal.

-Alejémonos de las mujeres, vamos con un poco de diversión, vente con Mason y con Kol, haremos un guateque.

-Esa palabra ya no se utiliza, no tengo ganas de estar con una panda de tíos, necesito una vagina con la que desahogarme-rió-¡Y tu no puedes concederme eso...!

-Eso es relativo, no tengo vagina, pero si tengo algunas a mano, algunas que dudo que sepan de tu existencia en el mundo, porque son ciegas...-ambos rieron-en serio, lo son, y si no les dices tu nombre y le das una buena propina te harán lo que quieras.

-¿Hasta tratarlas como una mierda?-el silencio se hizo, ninguno de los dos se había esperado esa pregunta, es como si fuera sido superior a sus fuerzas, Alex repasó mentalmente sus opciones, sabía a quien debía preguntar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer cuando Damon superara sus expectativas, podía haber un punto debil en él, y estaba claro que se trataba de esa "pesadilla" si conseguía averiguar algo sobre ella tendría algo que utilizar en contra del inglés y Tarnner, algo a favor del jefe-No quería decir eso, no estoy en condiciones...

-Puede que ahora no tengo nada, pero puedo tenerlo, lo mejor es descansar con unas copas, vente ya sabes donde encontrarnos, mañana tendrás tu vagina móvil.

Damon miró el cielo, unas luces lo iluminaron, miró en esa dirección era el coche de su hermano y de su tío, les hizo ceñas, sabía que le iba a tocar dar explicaciones pero prefería eso a tener que ir a casa andando, ya que había venido en taxi, y en el estado que estaba dudaba que su dinero estuviese en perfectas condiciones, con las manos en gesto de rendición se montó en el coche de su tío, y el trayecto fue acompañado de las burlas de Stefan y del discurso de su tío.

**Elena estaba tumbada en un pequeño jardín, iba vestida de negro, con plumas decorativas por todo su cuerpo, le extrañaba estar vestida así, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no era pa****ra nada su color favorito, con torpeza, y sin comprender donde estaba, se levantó, llevaba puestos unos tacones de aguja del mismo color, un graznido le hizo reaccionar, delante suya, encima de una fuente se encontraba un cuervo observándola, deborándola con la mirada, Elena sintió miedo pero también atracción a lo peligroso.  
**

**La chica se encogió ante esa idea, asustada miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le resultara familiar, algo que no fuera irreal como ese cuervo, pues lo sentía suyo. La castaña, sin pensarlo, empezó a andar sin ninguna dirección en concreto solo con el único objetivo de descifrar esos miedos. Cada paso que daba un nuevo recuerdo volvía a su cabeza: las noches cálidas junto a Katherine y su abuela, las madrugadas de pesadillas y sus huidas a la habitación de su abuela, sus tazas de chocolate, las risas y las lágrimas compartidas, sus secretos, todo. Su abuela había sido su apoyo incondicional, estaba recordando cosas que creía olvidadas, y cada recuerdo era un motivo más para alejarse de Damon, le había traicionado, cada momento que pasaba con ese misterioso muchacho era una puñalada trapera a su familia, cansada de tanto sufrir se deja caer en el suelo, agarra con fuerza las briznas de hierba, no quiere seguir, no quiere sufrir, esta harta de que todo esté en contra suya...  
**

**-No lo hice a posta abuela...si pudiera me arrancaba el corazón...¡lo juro!-sollozó-¡Lo siento mucho abu, lo siento mucho mamá, papá...Jenna...Kath...!-le suplicó a la nada-¡Os quiero...!**

**-No nos quieres...-Elena buscó la procedencia de esa voz-estoy aquí, a tu lado...-Elena miró en esa dirección, era su viva imagen, Katherine, la chica estaba sentada a su lado, con unas pequeñas flores rosas, iba vestida de rojo,y tenía el rostro desencajado, como si acabara de llorar, Elena buscó su mano, pero esta se la negó-si nos quisieras te fueras alejado de ese Salvatore...**

**-¡Eso es mentira!-quiso acercarse a su hermana, necesitaba abrazarla, sentirse segura, pero es como si esta se alejara aún más, como si se difuminara con el paisaje y sus lágrimas-¡Kath yo te quiero!**

**-¡Si me quisieras me fueras preguntado por mis sentimientos!-le gritó, y una oleada de odio rodeó a Elena, la oscuridad se estaba acercando-¡Estas sola por egoísta!**

**-¡Kath espera...!**

**La castaña se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo, ahora estaba peor que antes, se sentía peor persona, peor hermana, peor todo, se encogió aún más, quería alejar esa oscuridad que la acechaba, estaba sola, unos pasos la sobresaltaron pero no se atrevió a mirar al recién llegado, se tapó los oídos.**

**-¿Tan cobarde eres...?-Elena negó, no podían estar utilizando a Ric en su contra, a él no, él siempre la apoyaría, la estaba apoyando, la había ayudado con la investigación, le había hablado de ese amor perdido.**

**-Tu...no...por...favor...**

**-¿Y ahora me lo dices? Elena soy un Gilbert, es mi abuela...-Elena negó entre lágrimas, ella también era una Gilbert, también era su abuela, también era su familia, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, pues sabía que todo tenían consecuencias, hasta su silencio las tenía, una mano acarició su espalda, cerró los ojos para sentir ese calor-te quiero mucho Lena...-Elena se apartó de esa mano, y de esa voz que le eran completamente desconocidas, ante ella tenía la imagen de Damon, mucho más mayor y con los ojos verdes de Stefan, hasta con rasgos que le eran completamente desconocidos, la castaña se apartó asustada-Lena, amada, ¿qué sucede...?  
**

**-No te me acerques Damon...**

**-¿Damon...? ¿quién es Damon...? Lena, amada mía...-la castaña retrocedió, topandose con una pared o algo por el estilo, se giró, y se cruzó con el reflejo de una completa desconocida, la imagen de una mujer parecida a ella, pero con rasgos adultos, rozó su mejilla para cersiorarse de la realidad de ese espejo, el chico que estaba a su espalda la abrazó-Te amaré siempre...y puede que algún día sea tu asesino...**

**-¡No!-su gritó resonó por todo su cuerpo, la chica quiso huir pero estaba retenida, contra el espejo y el cuerpo de ese hombre, que empezaba a besarla y mordiquearla, Elena le golpeaba inutilmente, no tenía fuerzas, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, pues todo en su cuerpo parecía estar paralizado-¡No...!-su voz se apagaba por momentos...**

**-¿No qué...?-la chica abrió los ojos, estaba tirada en el suelo de un lofts, o algo parecido, miró al chico que estaba a su lado, esos ojos celestes calmaron sus miedos, estaba aún en la casa de Damon, todo había sido un sueño, mucho más relajada, se abrazó a él, el chico parecía estar tenso, tal vez demasiado-¿Qué haces...?-la apartó extrañado-Recuerda, eres una sucia Gilbert...ni siquiera tu familia te quiere...**

**-¿Qué...?-la oscuridad empezó a rodearla de nuevo, Elena gritó desesperada, solo se podía ver la figura de Damon, acompañado por una dama, tal vez Katherine o tal vez su alma oscura y traidora-¡No...no...no...!**

-No...no...no...-empezó a toser con fuerza, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par, y un semi desnudo Ric fue a socorrerla, Elena se negó en rotundo, pero su hermano no paró hasta meterse en la cama junto a Elena, la abrazó para calmarla, cosa que estaba resultando imposible.

-Shh...estoy aquí...-una figura mas femenina entró detrás, Ric no necesitó mucho para saber que se trataba de Katherine, le dejó un hueco y ambos empezaron a consolar a su pequeña hermana, nadie más apareció por esa habitación, cuando más necesitaba a sus padres más alejados estaban, y Jenna, esta no estaba en casa, seguramente estaría con Logan, esa idea provocó un nudo en el estómago de Ric-Calma...gracias Kath...

-Elena somos nosotros-le dio un beso en la mejilla, la castaña los miró de hito en hito, era su familia, sus hermanos, estaban a su lado, no estaban insultandola o despreciándola, estaban dandole apoyo, se aferró a esa idea, le daba igual si era un sueño o no, no pensaba desaprovecharlo, pero tampoco pensaba cerrar los ojos-¿quieres tomar algo...?

-Estoy dispuesto a darte de mis reservas, ha sido un día duro...

-Un mes duro...

-Un año duro-confesó con la voz ronca Elena, ambos hermanos se observaron, no sabían lo que le sucedía a Elena, pero no era la primera vez en ese mes que chillaba por las noches o se levantaba sudando, ya se lo habían confirmado los del servicio, sus sábanas estaban completamente mojadas de sudor, ninguno de los tres dijo más nada en esa noche, Ric se durmió el primero, abrazando a Elena, y acariciando a Katherine, esta se dejó caer en el sueño después de soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas por todo el daño que había causado. Elena no durmió esa noche, pues no quería volver a sentir ese miedo en sus venas, estaba sudando la gota gorda, pero parecía no importarles a esas personas que la querían incondicionalmente.

Elena no fue capaz de moverse ni un milímetro hasta ver los rayos de sol rozando su piel, no quería despertar a Ric ni a Kath, pero se había comprometido con buscar una nueva cafetería y con ayudar a Rebeckah y Caroline, y pensaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro, por lo menos algo tendría que salirle bien esa semana, con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo de Ric, el cual gruñó en silencio y se dio media vuelta, encogiéndose en los cojines, Elena se atrevió a sonreir, mientras movía con precaución la pierna que tenía su hermana enredada en ella, le parecía increíble la sobreprotección que tenían con ella, con esa idea en la cabeza, y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro se fue a la ducha para preparar su nuevo día, pues una cosa había decidido en la noche: aprenderia a odiar a Damon Salvatore aunque eso le costase la vida.

Tras vestirse con unas convers, unos jeans desgastados, y una blusa rosa palo, no iba elegante pero si informal, y con ello se sentía totalmente cómoda, tenía una mañana larga, y lo primero que tenía que hacer era pedirle un par de horas a su padre, salió del baño, y se tapó la boca para no reir, sus hermanos estaban babeando abrazados, Ric solo llevaba puestos unos boxers verdes y su hermana un camisón negro, eran dos niños chicos a los ojos de Elena, seguramente para otros parecerían una pareja de amantes, pero esa idea no pasaba por su cabeza ni de casualidad.

Llegó hasta el salón, y pasó directamente al comedor, en su familia la idea de comer todos juntos no estaba en el diccionario de ninguno de ellos, Grayson, su padre tendía a levantarse al mismo tiempo que el día, su madre, Miranda, tenía por costumbre dormir hasta las ocho, para que la mascarilla se adaptase a su piel sin estropear su bonito bronceado, dormía en la total oscuridad. Ric se levantaba a la hora que le daba la gana, como no fuera que tuviese trabajo, entonces Grayson se encargaba de levantarle personalmente; Katherine y ella siempre se levantaba las últimas, pero si Jenna estaba en casa, esta era la que rompía el rancking. Por eso, cuando la castaña entró al comedor sabía con quien se iba a encontrar. Grayson estaba fumando un puro junto a su gran taza de café y su periódico, y su mueca de disgusto le indicaba que no había buenas noticias, pero no por eso se echó atrás.

-Buenos días-el hombre parecía sorprendido pero no levantó la vista de su lectura, Elena carraspeó para llamar su atención pero ni con esas, decidida a no perder esa oportunidad se sentó en frente de él-Necesito un par de horas, no muchas te prometo que para la hora de almorzar tendrás a tu cafetería.

-Pensé que eso era cosa de Alaric-levantó la vista del periódico, Elena estaba tensa-también pensaba que lo de curiosear era cosa tuya, está claro que aún podéis sorprenderme-se encogió de hombros y le dio un nuevo sorbo a su café-¿qué más podéis hacer para superar mis expectativas?

-Papá-no iba a dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente-creo, que aún no te he desfraudado...

-No lo creas, lo has hecho-esas palabras superaron a Elena, no pensaba en absoluto que sus padres se atrevieran a decirlo en voz alta, ella sabía que lo pensaban, todos los padres piensan alguna vez eso, o eso es lo que se imaginan los hijos, pero no que lo dijera en voz alta y con tanta frialdad, la castaña tragó saliva, estaba claro que lo había entendido mal-me has defraudado, y mucho, tendrías que haberte casado con Elijah.

-¿Y vivir infelizmente toda mi vida? ¿sentirme sucia por siempre? ¿traicionada por mi familia? No padre, no quiero casarme con él, deberías apoyarme a mi...

-Nunca-sentenció-nunca te apoyaré en esas locuras, solo en las coherencias, y por ahora no he visto ninguna, ¿querías más tiempo para el café? Lo tendrás, hasta las once, si no hay nada montado o a punto traeré mi propio café, y tendrás que hacer lo que diga durante un año.

-¡Pero...!-se levantó de golpe, el padre retornó su lectura-Es injusto...no soy un juguete...

-No lo eres, eres mi hija, y ahora, dejame tranquilo, molestas.

Elena aceptó, mordiéndose el labio superior por los nervios, y aguantando las ganas de llorar y de encerrarse a su habitación fue directamente a buscar al shoffer de la familia para que la llevara hasta un lugar, era muy temprano, solo eran las seis de la mañana, pero si no recordaba mal esas chicas tenían que abandonar el lugar, que también parecía ser su hogar, por lo que había una posibilidad entre un millón de que estuviesen allí.

El coche aparcó justo en frente del Grill, Elena suspiró aliviada al ver a una Caroline apenada sacando cosas del local, estaba cerrado, pero al ver a la chica le resultó más fácil todo, bajó de la limusina, dándole unas ceñas al shoffer, William para que volviese en media hora, solo necesitaba ese periodo de tiempo para convencer a esas chicas, lo tenía todo previsto.

-¡Caroline!-corrió a su encuentro, la rubia solo pudo mirar como ese coche tan lujoso desaparecía de su vista, frunció el ceño-¡Lo tengo! ¡Os lo prometí y lo tengo!

-No se de que me hablas-su voz sonaba apagada, muerta-Elena vuelve a casa, tu puedes dormir en una cama...

-Caroline he venido a ayudaros...

-No puedes hacer nada Elena-le calló, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla continuar por un camino que no tenía salida alguna, Elena la siguió de cerca no estaba dispuesta a abandonar tan rápido, al entrar dentro comprobó lo vacío que estaba en comparación a ayer-Elena vete, anda.

-Tenemos media hora, os doy una oportunidad de trabajo, solo tienes que decirme que tienes licencia de cocina.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que la tengo, me gradue...-Elena no la dejó continuar la abrazó efusivamente, Rebeckah, medio dormida salió del almacén.

-Eso es más que suficiente, nos ahorramos muchos papeles-miró a ambas chicas-¿os interesa trabajar en "Mystic Falls"?-las dos rubias se quedaron en estado de shock, Elena era la tía más feliz en ese momento, pero las dos rubias no parecían contagiadas por esa alegría.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-No estamos para bromas.

-¡No es una broma! Se que no parezco seria, pero hace nada que me gradué en Marketing de Empresa, mi padre ha abierto una nueva sucursal, y sus agentes gastronómicos le han fallado con el último que le enviaron, y me dio un plazo para que yo me encargara, no pienso utilizar un agente de la empresa gastronómica mas estirada y rica de Estados Unidos teniendo a dos chicas necesitadas.

-No me parece bien-le cortó por segunda vez Caroline-somos capaces de mucho, pero no es lo mismo un local como el Grill en la zona pobre a trabajar en una empresa de catering en la zona rica, y menos en la sucursal Gilbert.

-Cierto, no entiendo de esto, pero sea como sea quiero que os encarguéis vosotras, me tendréis para consulta a mi y a mi hermano, no necesitais pasar por una prueba de catering que ni existe-se cruzó de brazos, odiaba malgastar tanto tiempo cuando todo estaba más que solucionado para ella-¡No veo el problema! Y no tenéis nada para negaros...

Ambas rubias se observaron, como si estuvieran discutiendo los pros y los contras de esa oferta en silencio, Elena solo pudo observar los gestos y las miradas, cruzar los dedos y esperar.

Jenna miraba el techo de la habitación de ese hotel, la noche anterior tuvo que pasar por la puerta principal junto a Logan para ser fotografiados, era parte del trato, cerró los ojos al recordarlo, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en esa situación, pero había llegado allí por sus propias metas.

_Salir del "BostonCity" junto a Ric había sido la mejor idea, no solo había cortado definitivamente con Logan si no que también se había divertido viendo la realidad de la traición, gracias a la compañía de su sobrino y unas copas de más Jenna lo había podido ver todo de color de rosa. Ambos cogieron un taxi cuando creyeron oportuno, es decir, a unos cuántos metros de distancia del local, entre risas y traspies atravesaron la ciudad hasta el hotel de la castaña._

_-Es por aquí...-Jenna dudó, estaba en mitad de un pasillo con tres habitaciones de lujo, sin saber exactamente cual era la suya, rió ante la borrachera que llevaba encima-Creo...hay dios..._

_-Busca las llaves anda, yo me encargo...-le ofreció Ric, Jenna le observó, no recordaba verle tan guapo antes, estaba claro que llevaba unas copas de más, sujetandose en él buscó las llaves en su bolso, más bien una tarjeta de identificación-no sé ni como nos han dejado subir..._

_-Ya sabes..."la hermana de Sommer", si, me dejan subir sin problemas-ambos rieron, los dos sabían la influencia que tenía Miranda en el mundo, y ese lugar no iba a ser una excepción, tras tirar el contenido del bolso en el suelo, un par de tampones, un condon, y un monedero, hallaron la tarjeta, Jenna se sintió morir al ver como caían sus cosas en el suelo, y como estas reflejaban a una Jenna tan diferente a la real, se agacho con torpeza para recogerlo todo, Ric rió ante la situación-Yo...no es...lo siento...¡dios!_

_-Jenny que soy adulto, por favor, lo he hecho mil veces...-esas palabras sonaban mejor en la cabeza de Ric, porque tras oírselas decir quiso morirse ahí mismo-¿Qué...?_

_-Vale, oído cocina, borrachos somos unos gilipollas._

_-Menos mal, porque pensé..._

_-Déjalo, somos adultos...no nos sienta bien el alcohol, solo eso-ambos entraron en la habitación, Ric iba a encender la luz pero Jenna no estaba dispuesta a sentirla en sus ojos por lo que se le echó encima, cayendo los dos en el suelo, Ric se dio un buen golpe contra la pared-No..._

_-Joder Jenn, se que no puedo decirte Jenny pero no me lo pagues de esa forma...-ambos rieron, pero ninguno se movió ni un centímetro, solo se observaron en silencio, pues ahora no resultaba incómodo.-Jenna...-su voz sonó inferior a un susurro que estremeció a la castaña por completo-tienes que dormir...anda te ayudo..._

_-Si...-musitó, dándose una ostia mental-voy...a ducharme..._

_Alaric observó cada paso atentamente, como si estuviese observando a su equipo favorito, pero la sensación era completamente diferente, sentía como si su corazón estuviese a punto de salirse del pecho, era una sensación agradable pero desconocida para él, casi no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, pues se estaba acercando inconscientemente a la puerta del baño, retrocedió unos pasos, justo cuando Jenna abrió la puerta. La chica iba vestida con un albornoz claro, y divisar la figura de Ric con los labios entreabiertos alteró más aún a su cuerpo, se lanzó a él, devorando sus labios hambrientos de los suyos..._

_...lo demás resultaba totalmente borroso..._

El cuerpo fría que tenía a su lado se removió inquieto, seguramente a causa de la luz que entraba por la ventana, Jenna pasó por completo de ese gesto, pues ahora mismo era incapaz de moverse, se sentía sucia, utilizada, y destrozada; lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, por una vez en su vida sentía que había perdido parte de su alma. Con cuidado, de no despertar al cerdo que dormía a su lado, Jenna salió de la cama, y fue directa a la ducha, no quería coincidir con Logan, necesitaba despejarse y estar bien despierta para cuando tuviese que enfrentarse a la prensa, porque su noviazgo con ese chico estuviese durando tanto tiempo. Falsa relación, falsa vida, falso todo. Por una vez en años prefería estar junto a Miranda y sus reproches, pero la idea de estar en esa casa, en ese mismo techo que el amor de su existencia y su mayor error le provocaba una gran angustia._  
_

Tras peinarse y vestirse miró su móvil, tenía varias citas pendientes, y un mensaje que la dejó totalmente desconcertada, era de Alaric.

"Te necesito, eres la única que puede ayudarme con esto"

Besos R.

-¡Joder...!-murmuró, ella que quería mantener las distancias con Ric ahora le viene este problemón, suspira, sea como sea ellos fueron los que se prometieron que nunca volvería a pasar, y dudaba de que Ric fuera a romper su promesa, pero todo era posible a esas alturas, salió del baño, encontrándose con un muy enfadado Logan, no, sus problemas acababan de comenzar-Acabemos con esto-dijo fría, guardando sus cosas en su bolso, Logan sonríe de una manera un tanto cínica.

-Tus problemas son los míos preciosa, así que, espera y sonríe, que parezcas satisfecha-esas palabras fueron puro fuego para Jenna que quiso vomitar ese mismo momento, pero sus ganas se fueron a pique, pues la sola idea de que su "lío" saliese a la luz la dejaba aún peor.

Tarnner escuchó sin pestañear el discurso de Alexander, su rostro era inmaculado no mostraba ningún signo de lo que pensase o sintiese en ese momento, eso provocaba en las personas un sentimiento de humillación, pero Alexander no estaba dispuesto a dejarse humillar, esa idea había sido suya, sus investigaciones le habían dado resultados, no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó ante el silencio Tarnner-¿Conoces el nombre de esa chica?

-No, señor-Tarnner alzó una ceja incrédulo, estaba perdiendo el tiempo y dudaba y mucho que esa chica de la que hablaba existiese de verdad-Pero conozco a la persona adecuada.

-No podemos involucrar a la gente del exterior, recuerda, alto secreto-se levantó, pero las imprudencias de Alexander le hicieron quedarse quieto.

-¡Espere! Damon nunca se ha enamorado, es por eso que se que es real, lo vi en sus ojos cuando fue hasta mi, lo sentí cuando me llamó, Damon nunca jugaría con una mujer y ayer era lo que quería hacer, Meredith es nuestra solución.

-¿Estas seguro? Porque por lo que me has dicho quiere a alguien ciego, y Meredith ve perfectamente.

-Mer es una gran actriz, sabrá hacerlo.

-Nos arriesgamos mucho pero ganar tan poco, ¿quién me dice a mi que Damon va a hablarle de esa chica a Mer? Haber, di.

En eso tenía razón, por eso Alex había elegido a Meredith, no solo era una gran actriz o una gran confidente, también era una mujer que sabía utilizar sus armas, si él le pedía que le persuadiera, no habría nadie que se lo impidiese, sonrió victorioso, pero unos golpes secos, como aplausos le devolvieron a la realidad. Alex se giró en busca del problema encontrándose de cara con el inglés.

-Eres demasiado patético...no vas a conseguir nada-se cruzó de brazos, Alex tuvo que morderse las manos y contar hasta diez para no lanzarse contra ese estirado-Salvatore no es tonto, no va a echar todo por la borda, por más que confíe en ti.

-Lo hará, Meredith es capaz de eso y mucho más-no pensaba dar su brazo a torser.

-Me parece que va a ser una perdida de tiempo-le devolvió el golpe con mucha más seguridad, otro hombre, esta vez más joven aplaudió a los dos chicos, Tarnner se levantó de golpe, y los otros dos agacharon las cabezas.

-Intentalo, si estás tan seguro no tienes nada que perder, pagaré a esa chica-el castaño de ojos verdes le tendió un sobre a Alexander, que sin decir nada lo recogió con rapidez-y vosotros, centraos en vuestras partes, Alexander esta haciendo bien su trabajo, ¿y vosotros? ¿qué pasa con la boda? ¿y con Mystic Falls?

-Lo primero va de mal en peor-empezó el inglés-Elena se niega, y los Gilbert quieren hacer el compromiso con Katherine.

-Ella no, debe ser Elena...

-Ambas son Gilbert-empezó Tarnner, pero la mirada asesina del inglés, y el gesto del jefe le hicieron rectificar.

-No te dejes encandilar por Katherine-le sugerió al inglés, pero más que una sugerencia o un consejo era una orden-debe ser Elena, y no hay más que hablar-miró a Tarnner-¿y tú?

-Como le dije Mystic Falls va a flote, por ahora no hay ningún tipo de botín o de enfrentamiento, he llevado a los Salvatore a la casa de los Gilbert, pero aún así no ha habido problema, Damon no estaba disponible.

-Es él, el que provoca disputas, espero que los negocios Gilbert-Salvatore se vean afectados de inmediato por ellos mismos, quiero un "game over" a lo grande.

Todos los presentes asintieron y desaparecieron por diferentes puertas con diferentes objetivos; el jefe, como así le llamaban se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, con desánimo miró una pequeña flor disecada que tenía en su libro, quería venganza, y los que debían caer eran las dos familias más importantes, por su padre, que habían causado la caída de su familia, que encima se rieron de él cuando se enamoró, ahora todos iban a caer, los Gilbert perderían su fortuna y a su hija, y los Salvatore, lo mismo, fortuna, prestigio por el error de Damon Salvatore; pero por ahora no podía hacer nada, necesitaba un hilo del cual tirar, un hilo que destrozase todo, Mystic Falls era ese hilo, los había unido...y todos caerían. Si ese negocio fracasaba, si todo salía a la luz, los Gilbert y los Salvatore no podrían recuperarse nunca, y él, el Jefe podría descansar en paz, junto a su venganza.


	14. 13: Damon Elena Problemas

_**Nuevo episodio, no puede decir que el episodio de TVD de anoche fuera mi favorito, el stelenismo me está resultando vomitivo, no sé a vosotras pero me pone mala solo de recordarlo menos mal que mi Damon lo resuelve todo con su sola presencia :D**_

**Capítulo 13: Damon + Elena = Problemas**

Damon se había pasado gran parte de la noche tirado en el despacho de Mystic Falls, y ahí seguía él, no se atrevía pisar su casa, y mucho menos lo que sería su habitación, no después de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior: Elena conseguía alterar todo su cuerpo y dejarle sin recursos. El azabache estaba hecho polvo, necesitaba una buena ducha, y seguramente picar algo, pero la idea de cruzarse con algún Gilbert se le antojaba, un tanto, amargo, sonrió ante esa idea. Pulsó un botón, pero nadie contestaba desde la cafetería, volvió a intentarlo, y luego recordó que él personalmente les había dicho que los quería fuera, con mala cara salió de su despacho, nadie se atrevió a mirarle o a decirle algo, a fin de cuentas era el jefe, uno de los jefes y seguramente los rumores le procedían, como un ser un poco cabrón.

Llegó hasta la zona de descanso, estaba cerrada, lo dejó como cosa perdida, y abrió las puertas de par en par, estaban re-decorando la zona, pero había una parte con comida, y por lo que podía ver el tema de la comida estaba solucionado.

-Pero bueno-se quejó-¿¡Y por qué nadie contesta al interfono!?-dos rubias salieron desde detrás de la barra, Damon tuvo que morderse la lengua para no delatar su posición, eran esas chicas, no podría olvidarlas, alguien le tocó el hombro, dispuesto a echar fuegos por la boca se giró con la mejor de sus sonrisas que se vio atravesada por la de esa castaña.

-¿A las ocho de la mañana quieres comer? ¡Pues fueras desayunado en tu casa!-le escupió-Los jefes pueden llegar a las nueve, no pintas nada aquí.

-¡Yo no soy tu padre, llego a la hora que me da la gana!-le gritó, sin quitar su sonrisa burlona, lo tenía comprobado, daba igual las veces que pensara en como actuar en su presencia, daba igual lo buen actor que pudiese llegar a ser, cuando estaba con Elena nada más importaba.

-Ya se ve...-lo dejó estar y se puso a organizar los bocadillos, Damon la observó curioso, era ella la que estaba preparando la comida.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No se ve?-le devolvió la pregunta, sin quitar el ojo de la mostaza, mientras colocaba las lonchas de queso en los platos, Damon metió la mano en ese plato y Elena le golpeó con la palma de la mano, en un gesto cariñoso, como había aprendido de su abuela, se estremeció al darse cuenta de la sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro-No metas la mano.

-No es tu trabajo...he visto tu curriculum...-eso último lo dijo en un susurro, no quería que pensara que estaba pendiente de ella las veinticuatro horas.

-He encontrado una cafetería-señaló con la cabeza a las chicas que estaban re-decorando el sitio, Damon puso mala cara, no le agradaba tener a la novia y a la cuñada del psicópata de su amigo, eso solo traería problemas-y me estoy encargando del almuerzo de todos...

-Cuando dices "todos" ¿hablas del equipo entero?-la chica asintió y Damon quiso morirse ahí mismo, conocía la "jeta" que podía tener un ejecutivo cansado, y no iba a permitir que Elena sufriera las consecuencias de unos subnormales-No merecen que te manches por ellos.

-Me da igual Damon, pero si no hago esto mi padre me mata...-la castaña cogió un poco de atún-y no me cuesta nada.

-A mi verte si.

-Pues no me mires, no veo el problema-esta vez se atrevió a encararlo, sus ojos celestes la observaban con ternura, al instante se arrepintió de haberle mirado, siguió con lo suyo mucho más nerviosa, y recordandose así misma la realidad: los Salvatore eran unos asesinos.

Damon la observó largo rato, preparaba con mucho esmero bocadillos, medias lunas, bocaditos, entrantes; realmente parecía feliz, hacia mucho tiempo que no se deleitaba cocinando, y mucho menos con esa alegría, ver a esa chica realizando su sueño le hacía sentirse un poco mal, y sin pensarlo empezó a cortar embutido con ella, la chica le observó de reojo, estaba ayudándola a cocinar, no claro que no, lo único que hacía era prepararse su plato ya que ni loco comería algo suyo. Eso fue su último pensamiento.

Sin que se dieran cuenta se encerraron de nuevo en su burbuja particular, ambos cocinando, y probando lo que el otro hacia, a Elena le sorprendió mucho el cambio que daba un sabor a otro con unos condimentos, ni recordaba haberlos traídos.

-Tienes que probar esto...-le tendió un trocito de atún con queso, y algo más que Elena no pudo descifrar, la chica tenía las manos manchadas de tomate, por lo que abrió la boca, sorprendiendo a Damon, el cual tardó más de la cuenta en darle a probar. La castaña saboreó en pequeño entrante, se lamió inconscientemente el labio inferior, abrió los ojos cuando sintió el dedo de Damon acariciando su mejilla-tenías una mancha-explicó, apartándose de ella, Elena agachó la cabeza y volvió a su plato.

-No tengo tan buen gusto como tu...-el chico frunció el ceño, no acababa de entender a que se refería-digo, sabes diseñar la comida, sabes como ponerla para que quede elegante-pasó una mano por su cabello nerviosa, tendría que haberse callado, a veces no sabía como reaccionar ante Damon.

Damon asintió sonriendo, le gustaba escuchar de su boca halagos dirigidos a él, Damon era consciente de lo peligroso que estaba resultando esto, se alegraba que la chica no accediera a estar con él, pero también odiaba que ella pensase que su familia era la culpable, cuando era todo lo contrario, pero ¿cómo hacer que una chica piensa que sus padres eran unos cobardes egoístas? No había forma, y si la había era demasiado descabellada para ella, desde hacia mucho tiempo se había auto implicado en que nunca le pasaría nada a esa castaña.

El silencio reinó entre ellos, Rebeckah los observaba desde encima de la barra, se había puesto a descansar allí mientras Caroline traía lo que quedaba afuera, los observaba en silencio, le parecía extraño que no se fueran percatado de la ausencia de Caroline o de que ella les estuviese mirando, sonrió, sabía la respuesta, y le dolió bastante que Alex y ella no tuvieran un momento tan íntimo, recordaba al chico de algún lado pero no caía donde.

-¿Sois pareja?-"mierda" pensó, claro que no eran pareja, Elena lo había dejado por culpa de unos cuernos, quiso darse un par de bofetadas, pero se quedó quieta al ver que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta-Lo siento...-musitó por si acaso.

-¡Damon...!-un nervioso Stefan cruzó la puerta, se sorprendió bastante con lo que vio, a su hermano cocinando y decorando, hacía años que no le veía tan implicado en eso, el aludido se levantó de golpe-Por fin te encuentro-carraspeó, Elena cogió a Rebeckah para darles espacio-Tenemos un problema...

-¿Más?-soltó el trapo en la mesita-¿Qué es esta vez?

-Le ha llegado unos informes a Tarnner, sobre nosotros, más bien sobre mi, en mi época "rippah"-Damon negó con la cabeza-son fotos antiguas, mal hechas pero se ve que soy yo, el email es anónimo.

-Pero claro esta no es "anónimo" es de los Gilbert, ¿las tienes?

-Si-le enseñó un sobre, Damon las hojeó, eran de fiestas florentinas y habría alguna que otra veneciana-son antiguísimas, menos mal que Tarnner no se lo ha tomado a pecho.

-Sería lo que nos faltaba, ¿no ha dicho más nada...?

-¿Cómo que? No lo va a utilizar en mi contra, ya que tendría unos quince, dieciseis, y es lo típico que se hace a esa edad.

-¿No hay nada del accidente en la casa Lodwood?

-No, eso si que no, eso papá se cercioró de que todo quedase clasificado y archivado.

-Y es lo mejor si sale lo de Jules...

-Solo quería que lo supieses-se estiró su traje, Damon no llevaba chaqueta, sino una camisa azul y unos pantalones informales, puso mala-Podrías por lo menos vestirte un poco más "formal" ¿cuándo has llegado? ¿no tienes nada más que hacer?-le señaló la comida-Que yo sepa hasta ayer teníamos una cafetería.

-Hubo problemas-cerró el tema-Ahora me cambio, tengo ropa en el despacho, ¿qué hora es?

-Las nueve y media, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas...?-la pregunta se quedó en el aire, cuando una cargada Caroline atravesaba la sala, chocando de lleno con Stefan, Damon se apartó unos pasos y se llevó las manos a la cara, riéndose a carcajadas de la escena. Una rubia encima del castaño, y la comida y demás entre ellos, miles de dólares tirados a la basura por un par de cremas-¡Argh!

-¡Oh...dios...! Lo siento...lo siento...-intentó limpiarle el traje inútilmente, dos chicas preocupadas entraron corriendo, la rubia más pequeña se quedó atrás, dejando paso a Elena-Chicas...

-Levántate por favor...-suplicó Stefan, la aludida hizo lo que le pidió pero acabo resbalando de nuevo-¡Ay...!

-Car-Elena la ayudó a levantarse, y Damon, con la risa en marcha ayudó también a su hermano, el cual le fulminó con la mirada-¿Estais bien...?

-Yo si...pero la comida...-todos observaron el desastre, Elena miró la hora, aún era temprano pero nada era suficiente para pedir una nueva ración de cremas y demás, negando con la cabeza se agacha para ver que pueden recuperar o utilizar-es inútil Elena...

-No...no puedo darle la razón...-ninguno comprendió a que se refería, Stefan observaba de hito en hito a Elena y a su hermano, las reacciones que este tenía normalmente no daban luz, y eso le extrañó bastante, en cualquier ocasión Damon no fuera perdido ni un segundo en reirse-a mi padre.

-Elena...-se lamentó Caroline, volvió a mirar a Stefan para disculparse pero este negó con una tímida sonrisa-es mi culpa, se lo explicaré.

-¡No!-se levantó de golpe-mi padre no entra a razones con esto-murmuró, pues no quería darles más motivos de burla a los Salvatore-Con lo que tenemos es suficiente-se giró hasta Damon-¿verdad?

-Si, puedo preparar mi propia crema si no hay problema.

-Gracias-saltaron las dos rubias, abrazándose y dando salititos, Elena rió con ellas pero no movió ni un músculo.

Damon se concentró de nuevo en los preparativos, Stefan, aún asimilando la situación se quedó allí observando, esperando que alguien le despertase de ese sueño irreal. No hubo ningún acercamiento ni ningún insulto por parte de nadie. Todo estaba listo.

-Perfecto-coincidieron todos, Rebeckah fue la primera en probar el potingue, estaba delicioso, lo que podía llegar hacer unas cebollas, y un poco de queso.

-Vale, ayudadme a llevarlo todo a las mesas, y a limpiar-ordenó Elena, que fue la primera en cumplir su propia regla, como si no fuera la jefa sino una amiga más.

Damon empezó a recoger y a limpiar su propio desastre, Stefan le quitó el trapo para ayudarle, ambos hermanos se pusieron manos a la obra, hasta que el móvil del más pequeño los desconcertó. Ambos pensaron que se trataría de Tarrnner.

-¿Si?-preguntó muy seriamente Damon al no reconocer el nombre-¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo capullo-Damon se relajó-Tengo lo que me pedistes.

-¿De qué hablas?-pasó el trapo por encima de una de las mesas.

-Hablo de la "vagina con patas" que me pedistes, la tengo.

-Ah...-musitó, se sentó en la silla-Tío ayer estaba echo polvo-Elena lo miró de reojo cuando oyó esas palabras-y no sabía lo que decía o hacía, no iba en serio, tampoco soy tan machista.

-¿Y qué más da? Estas mal por un amor, ¿no?

-Claro...

-Pues ya esta, solo será entretenimiento, es ciega de veras, lo puedes comprobar...-Damon no estaba muy convencido, no quería sexo por despecho, y menos hacerselo pasar a otra, por mas que ese fuera su trabajo-y es de lujo, te lo debo por todo...

-¿Por qué coño te involucras tanto?-Alex se quedó sin habla-Que es broma, vale, ok, lo necesitaré de todos modos, ¿dónde?

-Hombre en el almacén no...un motel u hotel...

-No puede ser de lujo porque no me voy a arriesgar, ya lo sabes-Damon echó una mirada a su alrededor, todos estaban concentrados en sus cosas, excepto Elena, la cual apartó la mirada en cuanto se cruzaron, el chico rió divertido.

-Te mando la dirección después, tal vez ella tengo algún sitio...-Alex necesitaba repasar esa parte del plan, antes de hacer o deshacer nada.

Damon colgó y echó un rápido vistazo a Elena, la cual de nuevo estaba mirándole a hurtadillas, con una sonrisa en el rostro salió de la cafetería, lanzando una mirada de reproche a Elena, la cual le fulminó con la mirada, pero ambos sabían una cosa, y era el mensaje codificado que había en sus miradas. Damon andó a pasos ligeros por los pasillos, la gente no le miraba ni de casualidad, y si lo hacía era a sus espaldas, llegó hasta la zona de servicio, entrando a los baños de mujeres con la mejor de sus sonrisas, se apoyó en la pared.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Elena atravesó la misma puerta, no tuvo que dar ni un paso para cruzarse con un divertido Damon.

-¿Qué...? ¿Estas ciego? ¿o es que eres un pervertido en potencia?-le gritó.

-Vale, seré lo que quieras, pero tu me has seguido, ¿o es que eres una espía en "potencia"?-le preguntó con la curiosidad inocente de un niño-¿Ves? Empate.

-Idiota, iba al baño, como cualquier mujer-pasó por delante de él, y se quitó la coleta-¿vas a quedarte?

-¿Eso es una proposición...?

-Si, para que te largues-le escupió, mientras se miraba en el espejo, del bolso sacó maquillaje y algo más que Damon no supo ver-Damon-el chico le contestó con una sonrisa-¿Vas a largarte de una vez?

-Jo..¿es que no puedo quedarme...?

-No, si entra alguien se nos cae el pelo...no quiero más rumores, y menos que le pongan cara al de la máscara.

-No sabía que mi identidad fuera tan importante, digo no soy Batman ni nada por el estilo-Elena puso los ojos en blanco, y lanzándole el bolso entró al baño-¡Vale, me largo...!

-No...mi bolso-gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, Damon se tapó la boca para no reir, y se puso a fisgonear por encima el bolso-¿Vas a maquillarte en el váter? Porque mear no...no se te oye-la picó, y tuvo que ahogarse con su propia saliva para no delatar su risa, miró al techo para relajarse-Ah, bueno...-sacó una cajita-Que te estas cambiando...

-¡Vete a la mierda capullo...!-Elena salió del váter casi a trompicones recuperando sus cosas con torpeza,lo miró por encima-¡Eres...!

-Lo sé, ambos lo sabemos: irresistible...

-¡Un cerdo!

Se lavó la cara, Damon daba vueltas a su alrededor, en cualquier momento podría entrar cualquiera, por lo que no podían arriesgarse a más, pero estaba claro que Damon, por su propio pie no iba a salir de allí, bufando, le cogió del brazo y le arrastró al exterior, el chico solo pudo sonreir.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta...?-empezó con amargura y odio-¿...que tu presencia es mi pesadilla?

-Suena demasiado poético hasta para ti...-le contestó con una sonrisa, acercándose aún más a ella, aprisionándola contra la pared.

-Mi abuela era lo más importante en mi infancia, y la matasteis...-sollozó-por favor, estar cerca de ti es como si la estuviera matando otra vez y a mi familia...-Damon le pegó un puñetazo a la pared, Elena dio un bote.

-¡La otra vez no quise sacarte de tu engaño! ¡Mi familia no es una asesina! ¡La vuestra si!

-¡Y una mierda...!

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Tu familia creció encima del cadáver de mi madre! ¡Literalmente!

-¡Y una mierda!

-¡Cambia de expresión joder!-volvió a golpear a la pared, esta vez Elena no se sobresaltó por lo que pudo seguir la línea del puño del chico, tenía pequeñas heridas-¿¡Sabes!? Me largo, no hay quien te aguante...

-¡Damon!-sollozó de nuevo, pero esta vez con más seguridad en su voz-¡Damon para!-el aludido tardó unos segundos en procesar esas palabras, frenó pero no se giró para mirarla, no estaba dispuesto a caer de nuevo, la chica se acercó vacilante, y apoyó una mano en su puño aún cerrado, Damon emitió un quejido, pero nada más-Estas herido...-musitó...

-Si-se apartó-pero esa no es la herida que más me duele-se señaló el corazón con la mano de Elena-¡aquí es donde me duele!-y otra vez, repitiendo el mismo gesto apartó con odio a Elena y salió de allí a la carrera cruzándose con su hermano, al cual no le dirigió ni una mirada. Stefan lo dejó alejarse, y fue a buscar la fuente de sus problemas, la castaña que reposaba tirada en el suelo, con dudas se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te ha hecho...?-le preguntó con cariño, sorprendiendo a Elena al instante, el chico se sentó a su lado, para poder examinarla mejor-No le culpes, odia a los Gilbert ha muerte.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo también, bueno, a ti no, tu no tienes la culpa, solo eres culpable de haber estado en el lugar y en el momento equivocado-"y con la familia errónea" le fuera gustado añadir, pero no dijo nada al respecto, nadie tenía la culpa en que cuna yace.

-Ya claro...-hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas-Stefan, ambos odiaís a mi familia, no se los motivos, pero tu me tratas diferente...

-Damon ha sufrido más, era muy pequeño cuando perdió a nuestra madre, y también perdimos en muchos sentidos a mi padre, nos hemos criado solos-Elena asintió en silencio, no se atrevió a preguntar más, no conocía lo suficiente a Stefan para saber si estaba hablando en serio o solo estaba preparando una nueva pulla-Elena, siento mucho lo que te halla hecho o lo que te vaya a hacer en el futuro, de veras que lo siento, esta guerra no tiene nada que ver contigo, como no sea que te pongas en tu papel...

-Estáis todos mal, no es una guerra, no podéis estar hablando en serio...-la cara de Stefan le demostraba que si, que todo iba completamente en serio, Elena sabía que sus padres odiaban a esa familia, y también sabía los motivos: la muerte de su abuela, pero ella no era nadie para acusar, y menos sin pruebas.

Stefan no dijo más nada, se levantó y se fue por el mismo camino que su hermano, varias mujeres de la limpieza pasaron por delante de Elena, murmurando algo que no llegó a captar del todo pero que seguramente tendría algo que ver con "los rumores"

Alaric desayunaba con tranquilidad en el jardín junto a Katherine, ninguno había comentado nada de la noche anterior, no porque no tuvieran ganas sino porque la situación seguía siendo un tanto incómoda, estaba claro que Ric no había perdonado aún a Katherine, cosa que la chica comprendía, pero no podían seguir así eternamente, la castaña soltó su taza de café de golpe, derramando algunas gotas encima de las revistas de moda búlgaras y coreanas. Ric no la miró.

-Eres mi hermano...no me puedes hacer esto-"mala forma de empezar" se corrigió así misma en silencio-Ric no es culpa mía...

-Nadie pone los cuernos sin quererlo, la culpa es de dos, tuya y de Elijah-con esa frase Katherine supo que el problema era ese, Alaric siguió con su periódico, ignorándola, y pendiente de su móvil.

-Me recuerdas a papá-"golpe bajo"-siempre ignorando a los demás, solo para su propio interés-se cruzó de brazos.

-En estos momentos pienso que te entrenas para ser una "bitch" como mamá-"más un golpe bajo"-Empate.

-Vale, estamos en empate, por eso tenemos derecho a dos preguntas, una cada uno, ¿recuerdas?-le señaló, claro que se acordaba, esa pequeña idea había surgido entre ellos dos cuando eran pequeños-Mi pregunta es: ¿qué te pasa? En general.

-Pff...-se removió inquieto-muchas cosas Kath.

-No me vengas con evasivas, que nos conocemos-le amenazó-si quieres que conteste a tus preguntas contesta tu a las mías.

-Odio este juego-le confesó-siempre lo odié, lo cree para conocerte mejor, hermanita, demasiado huidiza.

-Y veo que tu has aprendido de mi...-rió-Vamos, confía...

-Es que no quiero preocuparte Kath...-se encogió de hombros-deja que investigue un poco más, no quiero preocuparte más de lo necesario..

-Mmm...vale, pero que conste que ya me has preocupado-Katherine se pasó la lengua por los dientes, gesto típico en ella-segunda y última pregunta: ¿a quién esperas?-le señaló con la cabeza el móvil.

-También tiene algo que ver con lo otro, es a Jenna a quien espero...

-La tía Jenn se nos desvía de camino, a vuelto con el capullo de su ex, ¿es por eso?

-En parte-se aclaró la garganta-¿Le quieres? A Elijah.

-Si le quiero, y no, no lo hice aposta, él me dijo que me amaba a mi...-Katherine no sabía porque estaba haciendo lo que estaba diciendo, pero necesitaba oirlo decir-y que tuviera paciencia, que estaríamos juntos, pero le pidió matrimonio...-tragó saliva-y estuve a punto de contarlo todo...

-¿Qué te retuvo?

-Su lengua hipnotizadora, y no pienses malamente, sabe hablar y utilizar muy bien las palabras, nunca tuvimos más que dos o tres encuentros románticos, nada más.

_Katherine estaba paralizada, tumbada en su cama recapacitaba cuáles eran sus opciones, había sido engañada por Elijah, este le había dicho que la amaba a ella, que la quería, hasta le había dado un casto beso en los labios, y en esa misma noche, va y le pide matrimonio a Elena, estaban claras cuales eran: confesar la verdad y cargar con las consecuencias, a fin de cuentas lo que se jugaba era a su hermana, chicos había muchos por el mundo. Pero Elena era feliz, ¿de veras era necesario decir la verdad? En realidad Elijah no había hecho nada malo, no por ahora, solo tenía que evitarle a toda costa, más bien aclararle la situación y después comenzaría con su misión huidiza._

_Salió de su cuarto, todos estaban en el salón o en el jardín, solo tenía que sacar al chico de donde estuviese, no había nada complejo, solo era sacarle, entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?_

_Katherine atravesó el salón, Alaric y Miranda estaban recogiendo las cosas de la mesa, los saludó con un gesto, Ric la observó irse hasta el jardín. El lugar estaba lleno de luces, pero no encontró ni a su hermana ni a Elijah, se cruzó de brazos enfadada, tras darse la vuelta optó por pasear por la zona, tal vez estuviese en otro lugar._

_Mientras lo buscaba pensó exactamente las palabras que le iba a decir, pero ninguna le convenció lo suficiente, estaba claro que una bofetada se tendría que llevar, mientras lo repasaba todo mentalmente oyó unos ruidos en la zona de la fuente, con pasos firmes llegó hasta allí pero se quedó blanca y paralizada tras escuchar sus últimas palabras._

_-...Ya me he comprometido con esa niñata, los Gilbert lo perderán todo, solo debo completar lo otro con Katherine, por la Mano Negra...-Elijah le hizo una reverencia a la nada, y después colgó, Katherine tardó bastante en procesar la información, decidida a cambiar todo eso cruzó el tramo que le separaba de ese capullo sin sentimientos, el chico se quedó en un completo silencio-¿Katerina?_

_-¿qué es "lo otro con Katherine"?-le preguntó con maldad, Elijah tragó saliva, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado la castaña escuchando, pero no podía arriesgarse a preguntarle-Habla, porque nada de lo que has dicho me ha gustado un pelo...desde el principio guapo..._

_-Kath..._

_-¡Kath nada! Empieza a cantar o le cuento a mis padres lo que acabo de oir: todo, puede que para algunas cosas no me presten atención pero seguro que lo de "mano negra y demás" le interesa._

_-No sabes de lo que hablas, deja que me explique._

_-Hace rato que espero esa explicación conjunto a la de que me quieres a mi pero te casas con mi hermana-sonrió, de nuevo con el mismo tono desafiante, eran muy pocas las similitudes de Elena y Katherine, solo las personas que las conocían bien lo sabían, Elijah se pasó una mano por el pelo, y la otra se la llevó a la espalda, donde guardaba su pistola, matarla no era una opción, la necesitaba con vida para completar parte de su plan, bueno el del jefe, pero no le quedaba otra, no había forma para convencerla y él lo sabía._

_-Te quiero eso es cierto...pero necesito casarme con Elena, ella es a la que necesitan._

_-¿Quiénes?_

_-No, quiénes no, quien...-suspiró-no puedo decirte quien es, porque ni yo se como se llama, pero es a ella a quien quiere, tengo que casarme con ella para poder alejarla de tus padres, y después que "él" de el golpe definitivo..._

_-Lo estas complicando más..._

_-Ese hombre odia a Grayson, le obligó a separarse de lo que más quería, eso y que su padre fue un gran aliado del tuyo, y le traicionó. El Jefe solo quiere venganza._

_-¿Venganza?-preguntó divertida-¿Casándote con su hija? Un poco patético..._

_-Ese es mi papel, pero lo que siento por ti es real...te lo puedo demostrar, mañana mismo, ven a mi casa...a las diez de la noche..._

_-¿Por qué crees que me voy a callar esto? Vas en contra de mi famila..._

_-Yo no hago daño a nadie casándome con tu hermana, no la he obligado a punta de pistola..._

_-Cierto pero..._

_-No tengo nada que ver con la venganza, solo tengo que cumplir mi parte para poder recibir el beneficio acordado..._

_-¿Qué beneficio...?_

_-Limpiar el nombre de mi familia, evitar que se manche más bien...-"y obtener una buena suma de dinero más el reconocimiento completo de Estados Unidos" pero eso no lo dijó, solo lo pensó, pues no iba a descubrir todo el pastel-y a ti..._

_Katherine alzó una ceja incrédula, pero no le dio tiempo a decirle más nada pues una ilusionada Elena apareció detrás de ellos, abrazando a ambos, la inocente Elena..._

-¡Será coña! ¿¡No!?-saltó Ric, tirando gran parte del contenido de su café-¿¡Dónde narices he oído algo sobre esa organización!?-se preguntó a él mismo en voz alta, estaba realmente nervioso-Se que lo he visto en algún lado...¡mierda!

-¿Hice mal...?-preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta, el móvil de Ric sonó, y uno de los sirvientes apareció para decir que tenían visita-¿Qué vas a hacer Ric?

-Se acabó el turno de preguntas obligatorias-cogió su periódico y se marchó sin decir palabra alguna, sin dar ninguna explicación, Katherine se dejó caer en el asiento, sintiéndose aún peor...

Alaric atravesó el pequeño jardín hasta la entrada de la casa, sabía de quien se trataba, seguramente sería Jenna, pero ahora mismo su cabeza estaba en todos lados menos ahí, había oído cosas horribles sobre "la mano Negra" y entre ellas la destrucción de la reputación de familias muy importantes, hacía años y años que no se sabía nada de esa organización, mucha gente llegó a creer que eran leyendas, pero estaba claro que no era así, y Elijah era todo menos inocente, si realmente ese inglés estaba en medio, su familia corría peligro.

Al llegar a la entrada se quedó de piedra al ver a Jenna, estaba realmente hermosa y su sonrisa quitaba el hipo: un problema más.


End file.
